


Call Me, Beep Me, When You Wanna Reach Me ft. The Haikyuu Crew

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love them all, Karasuno, Love, Multi, Nekoma, Tags Are Hard, Volleyball, chat chat, chitter chatter, idk man, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 41,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Chatting with boys can be S U C H a hassle and sometimes they really do be n a u g h t y.*wink wink*
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 532





	1. Hey, Hey, Hey!

Hello there! 

Welcome to the fun house; fasten your seatbelts and buckle in kiddies because we’re in for a w i l d ride! 

E n j o y your escape from reality, I know I* did while I was writing them. 

Quarantine has been a weird time. 

Remember to wash yo hands.   
And wear yo mask for HQ boys sake! 

This is a message brought to you BY:

TAKING CARE OF YOURSELF MEANS TAKING CARE OF OTHERS. 

Won’t you be my neighbor?


	2. Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here - add some salt into your diet.

Pipsqueak (IYKYK)   
Hey 👀

My Salty Dino 🦖  
I'm in class Y/N 

Pipsqueak:   
Cool, me too. 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
What do you want? 

Pipsqueak:   
I just wanted to say HELLO. 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
No. No you didn't. You never just want to say "HELLO"

Pipsqueak:   
Mean Tsukki! 

My Salty Dino: 🦖  
You know I hate that nickname. 

Pipsqueak:   
Yeah, but you loOoVe ME.

My Salty Dino:🦖   
Why would you think that? 

Pipsqueak:   
Mean mean M E A N TSUKKI! You're such a tsundere. 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Are you going to tell me what you want or are you going to be annoying all day? 

Pipsqueak:   
Okay okay. Because I M I S S Y O U, I wanted to let you in on a secret.

My Salty Dino 🦖  
.....?   
read 10:22 a.m

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Really?   
delivered 10:25 a.m

My Salty Dino 🦖  
You're such a pain in my ass.   
delivered 10:27 a.m

My Salty Dino 🦖  
You say I'm the rude one?   
delivered 10:30 a.m

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Tch.   
delivered 10:33 a.m 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Fine. I didn't want you to tell me anyway!   
delivered 10:35

Pipsqueak:   
Sorry, had to take a quiz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
read 11:00 am 

Pipsqueak:   
Tsukki!   
read 11:01 am

Pipsqueak:   
I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy! 😭😭😭  
read 11:03 am

Pipsqueak:  
Please forgive me!!! 🥺🥺 I love youuuuuu!   
read 11:05 am 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Hn. 

Pipsqueak:  
🥺😘 i knew you loved me! Okay! So I know how I can make it up to you! 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
Highly doubt it. 

Pipsqueak:   
On Kami, imma fight you one day. 😝 It should interest you to know that I have some free time tomorrow — so I'm coming to watch you play! 😘🏐

My Salty Dino 🦖  
NO. Absolutely not. 

Pipsqueak:   
Huh- what?! 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
No. Do not come see me play. You're not invited. 

Pipsqueak:   
Tsukki— but... but ... 🥺🥺🥺

My Salty Dino 🦖  
No. 

Pipsqueak:   
😠😤 Well I'm coming ANYWAY! Daichi said I could! Besides what kinda loser guy doesn't want his biggest fan there!? 

My Salty Dino 🦖  
You're so annoying. 

Pipsqueak:   
😘😘 Uh huh. See ya tomorrow bean pole. 😘😘

My Salty Dino 🦖  
See you tomorrow pipsqueak.


	3. Ushijimia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, baby. I’d kill for this blunt man. 
> 
> He doesn’t need me to do that; but I volunteer.

Y/N:   
Hey there golden boy. 

Toshi:   
Hello. 

Y/N:   
How's class? 

Toshi:   
The same as when you asked me yesterday at the same time. 

Y/N:   
Be glad I find you absolutely amazing and handsome. 

Toshi:   
I am glad. But why are you texting me in the middle of class? Shouldn't you be paying attention to your studies as well? 

Y/N:   
What are you? My dad? It's a free period for me today. 

Toshi;   
No. I did not have relations with your mother. 

Y/N  
Good Kami. 🤦🏻♀️ it's so good that you're pretty 

Toshi:   
Huh? 

Y/N:   
Anyway—I just wanted you to know I'll be coming to watch you tomorrow. 

Toshi:   
At the game correct? 

Y/N:  
No practice. 🙄

Toshi:  
You know coach doesn't allow you to come to practice. No girlfriends. No women in general. He says it’s a distraction. 

Y/N:   
Yeah yeah. Believe me after dating you for the last six months, I get it. I'm way too pretty and distracting to sit there during practice. Cant have the best team in the prefecture distracted by a pretty face! 

Toshi:   
Yes. That is correct. 

Y/N:   
I love you so very much Toshi. 🥰  
I'll see you tomorrow golden boy. I'll be the one wearing the #1 jersey, for the hottest ace I know.   
I can't wait to see you! 

Toshi:   
I look forward to seeing you as well honey. 

Y/N:  
H O N E Y? 

Toshi:   
Yes. You always call me golden boy. Shouldn't you as well, have a nickname?   
read 3:27pm 

Toshi:   
Hello? Are you still there?   
delivered 3:30pm 

————————————-  
At Karasuno, Suga sat in the nurses office next to Y/N as she had fainted in the middle of the hallway. Suga glanced down at the phone in his hand and was really tempted to read her messages but realized that it would be an invasion of privacy. After about five minutes, Y/N slowly woke up and her eyes widened when she saw Suga sitting next to her. 

"What happened?" 

"You fainted in the middle of the hallway, i found you" he replied, his brows furrowed as you stared down at your hands. "Are you okay? 

The recent events passed through her mind and her heart started pounding really fast. "Suga! Do you have my phone!?" 

"Uh. Yeah..." 

"Give it to me!!" 

"Uh, okay. Chill out." 

Y/N re-read the message again and felt her cheeks flush. "Thanks for bringing me here Suga." 

"You're... uh..welcome. Are you okay? What happened?” 

"Wakatoshi, he called me honey!" 

"Wakatoshi; the #3 ace Wakatoshi?" 

Nodding her head in excitement, she grinned. “Yup! We’ve been dating for awhile now. He’s never given me a nickname before!” 

Suga wiggled his eyes brows at her. “You’re a dork. Also, i can’t believe you’re dating a rival.” 

Wrinkling her nose, she stuck her tongue out. "It’s volleyball Suga- come on! Plus he’s so handsome.” 

"Haha. Come on, I'll walk you home." 

"No practice?" 

"No. Coach Ukai let us have it all to rest." 

"Fair enough. Let's go." 

—————————————— 

Y/N:   
Listen here golden boy, I hope you won't be too tired after the game tomorrow. 

Toshi:   
I am always so tired after games. You know this. 

Y/N:   
B O Y. Lemme tell you— I'm going to jump your bones when I see you tomorrow. 

Toshi:   
How can you do that? Bones are encased in skin. 

Y/N:   
Wakatoshi. Sometimes I forget how dense you are. We're going to have sexual relations.   
read 4:00pm 

Toshi?! HELLO!   
delivered 4:01pm   
————————— 

Wakatoshi sat up straight in bed, by this time they had found their way back to the dorms and glanced over at his red headed friend who was laying in his own bed, enjoying a bit of light reading. "Tendou."

Tendou's eyes didn't leave his manga, "Hmm?" 

"Y/N just told me that we are going to have sexual relations" 

Tendou dropped his manga and sat up, shifting to look at his friend, slack jawed and head tilted to the side in confusion. "What?" 

Nodding in response; the ace furrowed his eyebrows like he didn't quite understand. "I called her honey and then she told me that we are going to have sexual relations tomorrow after the game. I will require you not to be here." 

Sighing the red head stood up and gave his lanky body a long stretch before popping his fingers and shooting Ushijima a knowing grin. “I never thought I'd have to give you "the talk". They grow up so fast! Okay Ushi-buddy...let's talk about the birds and bees. Also, no problem dude. I'll be out, this is your time to shine." 

"What do birds and bees have to do with sex?" 

"Oh man. This is gonna be tougher than I thought, I gotta call in reinforcements." 

Tendou pulled out his phone and sent a quick message while Ushijima sat there watching his friend in confusion. 

TenTen:   
SemiSemi- help. Our little ace is going to have sex, i need help explaining. 

SemiSemi  
What. 😳 I'm on my way. Don't you DARE start without me! 

TenTen:   
Why do you think I texted you?! Get your ass over here, I’m going to need a parent present for this talk. 

SemiSemi:  
Fuck you Tendou 🖕🏻


	4. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium cute.

My Kitten:   
Hey! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Hey you. 

My Kitten:   
How are classes? 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Incredibly dull. Entertain me. 

My Kitten:  
What do I look like? A clown? 🤡

Nerd 👨🏻🔬  
Do you want me to answer that kitten?

My Kitten:  
Sometimes you're a jerk babe. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Awe; come on. You know I adore you. 

My Kitten:   
Mmhmm. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Wanna hear a chemistry joke? 

My Kitten:   
Do I have a choice? 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
You're really actin like a-mean-oh-acid. 

My Kitten:   
Okay, we're breaking up. #BYE 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Heart been broke so many times 💔  
Baby come back!   
You can blame it all on me. 

My Kitten:   
🙄😒

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
🥺 

My Kitten:   
Ugh, your cuteness level really stops you from being single a large majority of the time, you know? 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
I knew you loved me. 

My Kitten:   
Anyway— whole reason I even messaged you... I have some exciting news to share! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
You're transferring away from Karasuno and joining me in Nekoma because you've come to realize how much you can't stand being away from me? 

My Kitten:  
Wow. I .. how did you even know?! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
R E A L L Y?! 

My Kitten:  
No you moron. I'm in my 3rd year and the year is half way over; I've lasted this long without you. I think I'll manage. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Changing your name in my phone to a-mean-oh acid. 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:   
You're such a pill sometimes you bed headed rooster! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Oya? Don't talk dirty when you're so far away from me. 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:   
You know, I never took you for a bottom there buddy. 👹

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Oh kitten- you and I both know who the bottom in our relationship is Miss "faster, faster, please, deeper- I need more more M O R E" 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:  
Okay. I opened myself up for that one. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Yeah you did. But if you're not moving here, what's the news? 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:   
I heard a certain team is playing against my best buddy Bokuto from Fukurōdani Academy and I just can't miss this epic showdown! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Huh? There are like ten teams competing for the nationals, of course a "certain" team will play against Bokubro. 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:  
🤦🏻♀️

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Why do I feel like I'm missing something 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:  
Anyway, I'll be in Tokyo to watch Bo 🦉compete in the tournament.

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
What about Nekoma?! The team has been asking about you, Kenma said you guys have been gaming. Stop encouraging him to stay up at night. 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:  
You leave Kenma alone; gaming brings him joy. Our pudding cup shouldn't be kept from his favorite things. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Also, what the hell do you mean you're "coming to Tokyo to watch Bo compete in the tournament" !? I'm your boyfriend, in case you forgot. 

A-Mean-Oh Acid:  
Bokuto doesn't have me in his phone as "a-mean-oh acid" AND he's always nice to me 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Okay okay. I'll change it back. But also, that hurts me. I'm always nice. 

My Kitten:   
Oh my sweet cat. You're a mess, but I'm quite fond of you. Even when you're a little dense. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Huh? 

My Kitten:   
Lemme know when you figure it out ✌🏻

——————————-

Kuroo sat at his desk in Nekoma with a raised eyebrow while glancing down at his phone, not quite understanding. He quickly thumbed through their texts; searching for a hidden message. His eyes widened as a large grin spread across his face, realization hitting him. She was correct, he was dense at times. But she put up with him on the daily and he would forever adore her for that. From late night volleyball practices, his hyena laugh, living four hours away, pressures from school, and his incessant need to make science puns at all times of the day, she stayed. Kuroo knew he was counting down the days till graduation when his Kitten would join him in college and he could see her everyday. 

However, he'd definitely settle for her coming to support him at the game this weekend. 

——————————-

Y/N sat at her desk in Karasuno, flipping a pencil between her fingers, waiting for him to figure it out. She knew Tetsu was smart, but she was also surprised at how oblivious he could be at times. The man was a fabulous volleyball player, a thoughtful captain, and definitely would win the #1 boyfriend award. He was cheesy, funny, and romantic- in his own nerdy way. Though she had given him slight gruff about his chemistry jokes, she knew if he ever stopped making them she'd miss them. She giggled to herself as she thought about his laugh and smiled fondly as her phone gave a small buzz. 

—————————

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
You know, you should take a lesson from the Ace of Shiratorizawa, he just comes out and says things. Coulda just told me you were coming to support your man. 

My Kitten:   
Took you long enough, yes! I'm coming to stay the whole weekend and see you play. I'm taking the train later after school. I'm staying with Kenma, so you'll be right next door 🥰

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Staying with Kenma?! Why don't you just stay with ME!? 

My Kitten:   
And have you take advantage of me?! 🥺🥺

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
You're really making this harder than it needs to be. 

My Kitten:   
I'll THINK about it. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Wait, Kenma KNEW?! 

My Kitten:   
Of course Kenma knew. 🤣 He’s my PIC; partner in crime in all things Kuroo Tetsuro related. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
You know, I'd prefer if the two of you weren’t so close. You can both be mean. 

My Kitten:   
I'll choose to ignore that for the sake of our relationship. 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Good choice. 

My Kitten 😼:   
Hey, Tetsu? 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:  
Yes kitten? 

My Kitten 😼:  
You know I love you right? Like, really love you? 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
Of course and I love you too. Let me know when you leave campus, okay ? 

My Kitten 😼:   
Yes sir Captain sir! 

Nerd 👨🏻🔬:   
I'll see you later kitten. 😼 

————————————

When class was over, Kuroo walked towards the gym, ready to find his small friend. Kenma was sitting on the bench, holding his PSP as Kuroo approached. 

"I thought we were friends Kenma." Kuroo stated, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Nekoma setter. 

Without even looking up, Kenma answered. "I guess Y/N told you she was coming to watch the match tomorrow?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool." 

"Cool? That's all you can say?" 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at his tall friend as he stood up. "Yes because you're all she talks about and it's annoying." He responded, going back to his PSP and walking away. 

Following behind him, Kuroo smirked, “So I’m ALL she talks about? What does she say?!” 

Letting out a groan of annoyance, Kenma shot him a side eye. “I’m not going to rat her out. Ask her yourself.” 

“But you’re MY best friend!” 

“Debatable.” 

“See! This is why you two shouldn’t be friends. You wound me Kenma. Wounded my heart.” 

“Can you ask Bokuto for your brain cell back? I think it’s your week.” 

“Kenma!” Kuroo protested, stopping and putting his hands on his hips. 

Responding with a shrug, Kenma walked into the locker room to change, leaving Kuroo standing there with his hands on his hips.


	5. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon, that although Oikawa is OBSESSED with volleyball and most of the time- he'd choose VB over a girl— I think when he meets (T H E O N E A K A ✨ Y O U ✨) that he'd be a pretty damn good boyfriend. Because   
> h y p e r f i x a t i o n and distraction is the name of the Oikawa Tooru game.

My BBY:  
Tooooruuuuuu chaaaaaaann 😘

My Volleyball Boy:   
Well hello there 😉

My BBY:   
Guess w h a t 🙂

My Volleyball Boy:   
Tell me, I'm all ears lovely. 

My BBY:   
But Tooru, wouldn't it be your eyes? Since we are texting?! 

My Volleyball Boy:   
😒 it's a good thing you're pretty my girl 

My BBY:  
Oh so you only care that I'm pretty!?! I can't be S M A R T too!? 

My Volleyball Boy:   
That's not what I mean f/n-chan! Of course I love that you're smart! 

My BBY:   
TRASHYKAWA

My Volleyball Boy:   
That hurts my feelings 🥺. You're no longer allowed to be around Iwaizumi. He's teaching my pretty girl bad things. 

My BBY:   
🥺 but I like hanging out with Iwaizumi! He's fun. I'm sorry Tooruuuu. Please forgive me? How can I make it up to you? 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Come watch me play volleyball of course. 

My BBY:   
D O N E. 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Ha that's funny. You're in Tokyo, it'd take you four hours to even get here. I can't ask you to get here that early or take a train on your own. 

My BBY:  
So I should tell my friend that I won't be coming to stay with her this weekend? I mean— okay. 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Hold on. YOU RE SERIOUS?! YOURE COMING?! 

My BBY:   
Tooru... I know I can't make ALL the games. But I can make some of them! And tomorrow I'll be there sporting YOUR number, cheering YOU and Iwachan on! 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Not Iwa-Chan! 😣😖😫😭😤

My BBY:  
🙄 Yes Iwa too! 

—————————————— 

Across the room Oikawa looked up from his phone as his best friend Iwaizumi start sneezing several times in a row. 

"Oi! Pull it together Iwaizumi!" Mattsun scowled next to his teammate as his nose wrinkled. 

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Hajime growled in response, wiping his nose.

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he looked back down at his phone. He didn't understand why his Y/N was so determined to be friends with HIS best friend. Not that he ever thought something would happen between them; but there would always be a sliver of doubt. He may be a great volleyball player and had the ability to pull out the best of his team, but as a boyfriend he knew he lacked in areas. Iwa-Chan was the one who kept him on his toes and reminded him about his girlfriend from time to time. So, Tooru always kept the small piece of jealousy locked up tight and did his best to elevate his lack of confidence when it came to Y/N. Though sometimes, on the topic of Iwaizumi, it slipped through. Thankfully his girl was incredibly forgiving and understanding. 

A light smile made a way across his lips as he started typing a response, these interactions with her brought him a lot of joy. 

Y/N was really one of a kind and to be honest, he doesn't know what he did before she came busting in his life. 

—————————————

My Volleyball Boy:  
You just had to ruin our moment didn't you? 

My BBY:   
Now you and I both know he'd get his feelings hurt if I didn't cheer for him. Come on Tooru! He's your best friend. 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Yeah well i don't like it 

———————————————-

Y/N let out a loud sigh, loud enough that it struck her seat mates ear and he turned to look at her. 

"You okay Y/N?" Kuroo asked as he paused his writings. 

She didn't meet his eyes as she responded. "Tooru, he gets so jealous of Iwaizumi-that's his best friend. I'd never in a million years cheat on him. But he makes it hard to believe he trusts me sometimes." 

The bed headed captain shook his head. "Does Oikawa know that you go to school with THE hottest captain in Tokyo?" 

"Oh just in Tokyo Kuroo?" She teased. 

"Okay, hottest captain in Japan. I didn't want to compare myself to your Oikawa." 

She giggled and Kuroo smirked over at her as he crossed his arms on the desk. 

"Also, as a man whose dated before, Kenma is my best friend- but I wouldn't want my girlfriend being close to him either. It's a matter of pride. But don't overthink it Y/N, Oikawa probably is just so in love with you that the thought of you leaving scares him. Guys can be sensitive too you know?" 

"No but now I do, thanks Kuroo. You're actually really cool." 

Snorting, he picked up his pencil and turned back to his paper. "You shouldn't be so surprised." 

Feeling better, she turned back to her phone and typed a response to her jealous setter, she knew she shouldn't but she wanted to tease him a little more. 

——————————————-

My BBY:   
Toooooooruuuuuu, he's your best friend. Even if we break up, I wouldn't date him. 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Promise? 

My BBY:  
Eh. I really love you ✨   
But have you SEEN HIS ARMS AND THIGHS!? I'd LET him crush me.   
Date? Nope.   
Have a fling? Probable. 

My Volleyball Boy:   
You're probably the worst girlfriend ever. 💔💔

My BBY;  
But you love me anyway! 

My Volleyball Boy:   
Unfortunately. 

My BBY:   
Hey Tooru. 

My Volleyball Boy:  
Yes my lovely? 

My BBY:  
You trust me right?   
And you KNOW that I love you more than anything right?   
Tooru. I know I tease you, but please know I LOVE you— okay? You're my volleyball boy 🥰 

—————————————-

A sigh of love left Oikawa's lips as he followed behind Iwaizumi and his other teammates to the gym for practice. 

Iwaizumi turned around with a look of disgust and was greeted with the sight of Oikawa staring down at his phone, with the dumbest look on his face. 

"Oy! Shittykawa!" He said in an irritated tone, Oikawa glanced up as his fingers paused their dance on his phone. 

"You're so vulgar Iwa-Chan." The captain replied in annoyance. 

"Texting F/N?" The vice captain asked, a smirk on his face. 

"MY F/N" 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, just get that love sick look off you're face. It's gross." 

"Nope. It's here to say. Iwa-Chan, she makes me so happy." 

Clasping his best friends shoulder which Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, who had a rare smile of true friendship as they stood side by side. "I know she does Oikawa. Now come on, we've got a game to practice for- hurry up." 

Oikawa threw a peace sign as Iwaizumi shook his head and walked with the rest of their teammates with Oikawa trailing behind.   
———————————-

My Volleyball Boy:   
Of course, sorry the jealousy comes out sometimes. I do trust you. Insecurity and all. I'm looking forward to seeing you later. I love you. ✌🏻💙

My BBY:   
😘 I love you, see you later Tooru! I'm going to cover your face in so many kisses!! 😘


	6. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time he appeared on the screen; Daichi had all my love. 
> 
> Now he has a shared custody agreement with Bokuto and Iwaizumi. 
> 
> I can’t remember if it’s his Christmas or not this year... I’d better ask.

Y/N is a student at Nekoma, obviously the manager of the volleyball team. It was at the training camp that you met Daichi, the strong and handsome Captain of Karasuno. You were instantly smitten and so it seems was he, training camp ended with him asking for your number and a date. 

The distance can be frustrating at times as you don't have as much time together, but you both strived to make it work. 

Thanks to the distance, you really don't get to watch him play volleyball- outside of when they play Nekoma. You felt guilt encase you when you'd have to decline his invite to come watch; but the invites came anyway. He understood and that was just a small part of why you loved him. 

But - you finally had some free time and you planned to spend every second of it with him. You couldn't WAIT to tell him. Butterflies fluttered as you took out your phone to send him a quick text with the news as you walked toward the gym for practice. 

——————————————-

Pretty Girl:  
Hey Babe! 🥰

Dadchi:   
Hey pretty girl. 

Pretty Girl:  
How is your day going? 

Dadchi:   
The usual, pretty dull. It would be better if you were here, that's for sure. 

Pretty Girl:  
You're making me BLUSH. I miss you. 💕

Dadchi:   
Hehe. You're so pretty when you blush. I miss you too. 

Pretty Girl:  
Sawamura ☺️

Dadchi:   
How's you're day going? Practice good? 

Pretty Girl:  
Ugh. Lev and Yaku won't stop arguing. We have even had a sit down and it just keeps going. It's a nightmare and Kuroo. KUROO- I swear if I have to hear one more chemistry or science pun/joke, I'm going to s t r a n g l e him Sawamura, straight up I will s t r a n g l e him. 

Dadchi:   
Don't strangle him, we still have to beat them at Nationals. Once that's over, you're free to do as you wish. 

Pretty Girl:  
There are moments that I'm so in awe of you that I forget we are rivals. 

Dadchi:   
😉

Pretty Girl:  
Hey, can you give me some advice? I know you have your hands full with Noya and Tanaka. Surely you have something for me? 

Dadchi:   
Ah, but my children are chaos in a different way. They cause literal chaos by banding together; yours are a personality clash. 

Pretty Girl:   
Hmph. I guess I could reach out to Sugawara! He typically has good advice. 

Dadchi:   
Wait, what? You talk to Sugawara? 

Pretty Girl:  
Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? 

——————————————-

Daichi glanced up from his phone to glance over at his best friend, who was packing up his things while chatting with Tanaka. 

Practice had just ended and it wasn't like Daichi to be jealous. After all, Y/N went to school with Kuroo who had his own reputation as a ladies man. He knew that Kuroo was no competition for him in the end as Y/N had let her distaste very well known. 

He really didn't ever get jealous; so he didn't know why the thought of you having private chats with his best friend made him feel insecure and uncomfortable. It could be the distance, the unknown, he didn't know. But he knew he didn't like it, however, he would never tell you to stop talking with him. He could just talk to Sugawara and let him know, find out what was happening. 

"Hey guys," Daichi said as everyone finished getting their things together in the club room. "You did well at practice tonight, meat buns on me." 

A quick shout of joy escaped from the rest of the team as they bolted out the door. Sugawara snickered, grabbing his bag to throw over his shoulder. "You're spoiling them Daichi." 

Waving it off, Daichi picked up his own bag and smiled at his friend. "If it keeps them motivated, what's a couple meat buns. Minus the pain it does to my wallet every time.” 

Suga let out a snicker of laughter as they locked up the club room. Together the pair walked towards the convenience store up the road from the school in silence, but before they arrived Daichi stopped walking. 

"Hey Suga?" 

Sugawara stopped and glanced over his shoulder to his friend, his eyebrows furrowed at the concerned look on his face. He knew something was wrong, as he always did, but didn't push it. Knowing Daichi would bring it up eventually. "What's going on?" 

"Do.. do you have any romantic feelings toward Y/N?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on the setter, whose eyes widened in surprise. Whatever Suga was expecting to come out of his captain's mouth- it wasn't that. 

A snort left his lips and Daichi narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening on his bag strap. Suga shook his head and sighed. "NO! Is that what has you wound up so tight?" 

"She mentioned you guys have been texting." 

Resisting an eye roll, the fellow third year held up his hands. "She's asking for advice on how to wrangle those wild animals she calls a team. She said she asked you, but that she wondered if a different perspective would help. So she asks me how to help them, well more to help her. I am strictly her friend Daichi and I am yours. I'd NEVER, and I do mean this, NEVER try and steal your girl." 

The knot in Daichi's chest unraveled and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I don't even know why I entertained the thought. I'm sorry." 

Punching his friends shoulder in response, Sugawara Koushi grinned. "No harm done, come on. Ukai is gonna want his money for those meat buns." 

——————————————-

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows as she checked her phone as she stood next to the bench. She had no new text messages and a tightness entered her chest. She was so used to Daichi responding quickly or letting her know he was walking home from practice. Today, however, was different. He hadn't texted her since she mentioned asking Sugawara for advice. 

Surely he's not jealous? she thought, wrinkling her nose as she sighed in annoyance. 

"Oh. I know that sound." Kuroo remarked as he walked towards her, his face showing concern. 

Scoffing, she put the phone back in her pocket and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I just don't understand boys." 

"Understand what about boys?" He prodded, and she fought the urge to punch him as he studied her. 

"I know you're trying to be helpful Kuroo. But I really don't want to hear it right now." 

"I felt a disturbance, what's wrong Y/N?" 

She glared at Yaku, as he was one of her annoyances, placing both hands on her hips. "You don't want these problems." 

Flinching at the sharpness of her tone, the shorter male pursued his lips as he fiddled with his hands. "If this is about me and Lev arguing...."

A feeling of fury flooded her system, they KNEW and continued to annoy her everyday with the insistent fighting. "Not everything in the world is about YOU- but if you're going to open THAT particular can of worms- we can have the talk. You know— AGAIN.” 

"Y/N" Kuroo said with a firm tone as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her it a tiny squeeze. "Maybe you should calm down just a little, before having that conversation." 

Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced at him. Kuroo hardly ever had that firm of a tone with her and she almost felt tears well up- but she stopped herself as she sighed in defeat, sitting down on the bench, placing her head in her hands. 

"Now." The captain said as he sat down on her right side and Yaku on her left. "What's going on with you and the Crow?" 

She knew they would never leave her alone at this point, they were ridiculously protective of her. She remembered fondly how Yamamoto had sworn to be her protector when she agreed to be their manager. At the time it had been cute, but they'd really meant it and it became annoying at times. Kuroo had made her life HELL when she had first dropped the bomb about Daichi and her dating. He’d backed off; but not by much.

Shaking her head, she groaned. "Yaku and Lev have been driving me insane with all the fighting," shooting at look at the fore mentioned player, he looked away with a flushed face. "And you're as useless sometimes, even as a Captain." she admitted, avoiding looking at Kuroo who flinched in pain. "So I asked Daichi for advice and when he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear, I mentioned I'd ask Sugawara, and he hasn't texted me since he found out." 

Kuroo clicked his tongue in response as Yaku sighed and shook his head. "You're an idiot." The Libero scolded. 

Holding a hand to her chest, she scoffed again. "I am not an idiot. I'll have you know I'm ranked #6!" 

Shaking his head, Kuroo let out a slight laugh. "What Yaku MEANS, is that Daichi is jealous. You texted his best friend? Yowch." 

Realization spread throughout her very being. "Oh." 

"Idiot." Muttered Yaku again, looking at the court to see that Lev was chatting with Kenma instead of practicing. "Kuroo, you can take it from here! OY! LEV! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" he growled as the male stood up and bounded toward the tall middle blocker, who had a look of fear on his face. Kenma scuttled away, eyes had widened slightly. 

Glancing over at Kuroo, she gave him a frown and he raised an eyebrow before ruffling her hair. "Just tell him you love him, stroke his ego, and also- I don't know, talk to me instead of others about issues within our team." 

A blush spread across her cheeks, grateful that he wasn't too angry with her. She had just been desperate. "Sorry Kuroo." 

Smiling he stood up, "I've gotta get back to practice." 

"Tetsu?" 

Pausing he glanced back in confusion as she never used his first name, nor a nickname. She smiled as she held up a peace sign. "Thanks." 

He smiled in response as he watched her pull her phone out of her pocket before heading back to his team.   
——————————————-

Pretty Girl:  
Hey.... 

Dadchi:  
Hey. 

Pretty Girl:  
I wanted to apologize, I realize that me talking to your best friend behind your back might have made you feel jealous or insecure. I am so sorry. I never want you to feel that way. 

Dadchi:   
I appreciate the apology, but it's unnecessary, I overreacted. I am actually sorry for not texting you after practice, I went and got meat buns with the team. 

Pretty Girl:  
This is part of why I love you. Thanks for being you my love. I'm glad we can talk about this 😘

Dadchi:  
I love you and damn, I wish you were here. I'd sell Hinata for a hug from you. 

Pretty Girl:  
Nooooo. Not Hinata! 

Dadchi:  
He'd get the most money. The other are too sour. 

Pretty Girl:  
Well, I can't hug you NOW. BUT— I have some news for you! 

Dadchi:  
What is it? 

Pretty Girl:  
I've got a small break. So I'll be coming to your tournament this weekend and I was HOPING, I could stay with you? 

Dadchi:   
You just made me the happiest man. Of course you can stay with me. Parents are out on business this weekend, so it'll be no problem. 

Pretty Girl:  
YAY!! I am so excited. 😘  
Also, you'll need to keep it PG13, SIR. 

Dadchi:  
Call me SIR and PG13 may quickly become R. 

Pretty Girl:  
Sawamura! 😳🥵☺️

Dadchi:  
Hahahaha. I'll pick you up from the train station tomorrow okay? 

Pretty Girl:  
You got it babe. I'll see you tomorrow, I am so excited. 

Dadchi:  
Me too. See you tomorrow. I love you. 

Pretty Girl:  
I love you too!


	7. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talked to Daichi. 
> 
> Apparently since Iwaizumi got me for Halloween, Daichi gets me for Thanksgiving and I’m with Bokuto for Christmas. 
> 
> No complaints from the peanut gallery. (:

I'd never put much stock in "popularity", it just wasn't something I ever strived for when I was in school. Unfortunately, when you're dating one the top five aces in Japan and it seems like everyone and their mom reads about volleyball, it comes with the territory. 

Even though we were at different schools, we were still in the same area; Nekoma really wasn’t far from Fukurodani, so it didn't stop the constant: 

"Omg! You're dating Bokuto Kōtarō!?"   
"You're so lucky!"   
"What's he like in bed?"  
"Does he have a big- you know?!"   
"He's such a good player!"  
"I heard he's going to play for MSBY Black Jackals after high school! They have already scouted him."   
"Can you give me his number?"  
"Can you get me his autograph?" 

I really loved the great horned bastard, but his little groupies were really starting to annoy the piss out of me. You'd think if I said "No" or ignored them to continue on with my day- that I had committed treason. To be honest, I was lucky that I went to Nekoma with one of his best friends; Kuroo Tetsurō, who helped to keep the crazies at bay. I'd be lost without him and he was really good at reminding me of that fact. 

Again, I never wanted the attention- it just came with dating Bokuto. He doesn't seem to mind it, at all. Which from time to time, really hurt me but he made it up to me ten fold when we saw each other. But he also has this really BIG personality. I am talking walks in a room and takes up the whole room, kinda big. He's so different from me, but somehow it seems to work. His energy is infectious, Akaashi(his very best friend) has to remind me to be careful or I'll catch it and lose all my brain cells. Though, Akaashi has been friends with him for years and seems to have avoided it. However, the stoic setter has had to remind me more than once that he doesn't go around making out with Bokuto. 

I* don't go around making out with Bokuto... everywhere anyway. I can't help the fact that the dude is an amazing kisser. He's actually amazing at anything he sets his mind too. 

However, the biggest drawback with dating the Horned Owl from Fukurōdani Academy, is his mood swings. When Kou messes up or is blocked, he looses his drive. There have been numerous occasions when he will tell Akaashi to "never set to him again" in the middle of a game. Of course, I'm there but I can tell as Akaashi will shoot me a look with narrowed eyes before approaching his buddy. Then I'll wait until Bokuto does something, even remotely small and I'll cheer even harder- after a pep talk with Akaashi and cheering from the stands: he perks up and is back to himself. 

I did love him, truly I did. And I was incredibly thankful that he lived so close by, it meant I could see him more.

Sadly though, thanks to nationals being right around the corner- our time together has been cut incredibly short. He was always practicing- my Owl had a one track mind. Kenma had even joked at one point that Kuroo and Bokuto shared one brain cell between them. And honestly, he’s not wrong. When those two get together, it’s utter chaos. 

And what kind of girlfriend I be if I distracted him/made him feel bad for the extra practice? Akaashi assured me that he wasn't working too hard and was having plenty of rest and sleep. Deeply, I wished that it had been Bokuto who had told me- but I'm betting he was exhausted between studying and practices. 

I couldn't be mad at him, though I did miss him. And more often than not, a small frown would wrinkle my face, causing my friends to worry. It was always "I'm fine" to which Kuroo would roll his eyes and respond "Sure. Sure you are. He’s fine Y/N. You worry too much.” 

It's not that I didn't trust Kuroo, but my relationship with one of his best friends was between me and Bokuto. I'd already involved Akaashi, but he was mostly my link to Bokuto when he wasn't being as communicative as he should've been. 

A short "bzz bzz" caused me to glance down at my phone in the middle of a lesson. My heart warmed when I saw who it was from; the very person that I had just been thinking about. 

Owl:   
HEY! HEY! HEY! 

The Pretty Cat:  
Hey Kou. 🥰

Owl:  
I MISS YOUUUUUUUU. 🥺

The Pretty Cat:   
I miss you too— very very much! 

Owl:   
When are you coming by to see meeeee??? 

The Pretty Cat:  
Oh. I don't know, when are you free? 

Owl:  
I have practice tonight, and tomorrow... I think even on Saturday. 

The Pretty Cat:   
Oh... 

Owl:  
I sense a disturbance. You okay? 

The Pretty Cat:   
You know what Bokuto? I'm fine. 

———————————————-

Bokuto read the message and his eyes went wide as he glanced over at Akaashi who was eating his lunch quietly with a book. "She called me Bokuto...Akaashi!” 

The tone of his friend's voice caused Akaashi to pause as he had just lifted his chopsticks to his mouth, warning bells going off in his head. "Yes Bokuto?"

Thrusting his phone nearly into his friend's face, Akaashi sighed at the panicked look his best friend was shooting him. It was a look that was always the calm before the storm, he theorized that it had to do with Y/N. It was rare for Bokuto to lose his cool outside of the volleyball court. And when it came to Y/N, who tolerated a lot when it came to the Ace of Fukurōdani, Bokuto was a huge baby and could easily slip into his "emo" mode. 

After skimming the messages, Akaashi fought the urge to roll his eyes at him. He knew she would eventually lose her battle with keeping it in. Y/N was not one who wanted to "rock" the boat per say, she knew how sensitive Bokuto could be so she worked incredibly hard to mask her feelings- especially when it came to the topic of volleyball. 

But he knew it was a losing battle, she didn't want to "push" Bokuto away- but she also had needs of her own. She had mentioned it to Akaashi one night after a late night practice where Bokuto had forgotten to tell her, so she'd showed up at his house and he hadn't been there because he'd still been at practice that evening. He had forgotten. And you would think it had been the first time, nope. It was the third at that point, Akaashi had seen her resolve start to break. 

He was surprised to see she had lasted this long. 

Handing Bokuto back his phone, Akaashi laid his chopsticks down and closed his book. "Bokuto," he asked and his panicked friend shot him another wide eyed look. "Do you want advice or do you need clarification?" 

Furrowing his eyebrows in response, he glanced down to his phone and back to Akaashi. "I know something is wrong, but she never tells me and I can tell she's pulling away. What do I do?" 

"You're right. She is pulling away. Why do you think that is?" 

Running a hand through his hair, he skimmed back through the messages for a few minutes as he chewed on his lip, searching for clues as to why she was being so brash. He didn't see the issue. He had practice and sure, he'd missed a few dates but Y/N never gave him hell about it. He furrowed his eyebrows again and then realization hit. 

OH. 

Akaashi could see the wheels turning in his friends head, he knew he'd figure it out eventually. Bokuto may not be the brightest bulb when it came to academics, but he knew Y/N really well and typically could figure her out. It amused him as the realization danced across the captains face as he turned back to his friend, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Oh. I fucked up." 

"Yes." 

"Akaashi! What do I do!" 

"Bokuto- she loves you. Talk to her. Maybe even skip out on practice tonight?"

"But — oh, that's the problem huh?" 

"You got it." 

—————————————————

Across town at Nekoma, I had a furious look on my face as I stabbed the sushi in my bento with my chop sticks and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Apparently there was an aura of "leave me the hell alone" that I was exhibiting. 

I was usually so calm and collected. But for some reason, the text messages with Bokuto had set me off. 

He had stood me up three times.   
I'd forgiven him. 

He had been practicing non-stop and neglected me IN the process.   
I'd forgiven him. 

He had thousands of fans bothering me all day long and HE DIDN'T EVEN GO HERE.   
I didn't hold it against him. 

However, the fact that he wanted to ask ME when I could see HIM and then turned around and said everyday he had practice. That just hit me sideways and sent me down a rabbit hole of fury. 

Escuse me sir. When could you see ME?! I scowled, my brows furrowed in annoyance. I'm the one always bending my schedule for your games and practice matches- news flash. You're a great player, but a shitty boyfriend. 

"Oh you're pissed." came a familiar voice as a shadow cast over me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, because Kuroo just couldn't help himself when it came to me being angry or upset. It was like he kept a radar hidden in his stupid messy hair that sent signals for when I was in distress and where to find me. 

"Go. Away." I growled, clenching my fingers around my chopsticks and refusing to look up at him, because I KNEW if I did; I’d spill my guts to him- like I always end up doing. 

He let out a "tch" sound as he sat down next to me- obviously nowhere near afraid of me. And he never let the intimidating aura I gave off push him away, he knew it came from a place of hurt; not malice. 

A second body sat down on the other side of me, them I did look at, a little surprised to find Kenma staring at me. Kenma was Kuroo's best friend and had been for most of their lives, but he rarely ever interacted with me when I was angry. He was, a good friend as well, he just ... found me exhausting when I was wound up and angry. 

"Hey" he said, breaking the silence with his PSP in one hand. "What did the sushi do to you?" He asked, gesturing down at my bento. 

Frowning, I began to put my food away. "It's not the sushi. It's an annoying owl." 

Kenma snickered just a little bit and I felt Kuroo's displeasure seeping from his body. "Kenma." He warned and the 2nd year shrugged. 

"He is annoying." 

I giggled as I sat my bento down beside my feet, I could feel Kuroo watching my every move.. "He has his moments that for sure. It’s just.. he’s been so busy practicing." I looked up at the sky and just word vomited, like I KNEW I would eventually. "I'm feeling just a tinsy bit neglected." 

"Kinda how when Kenma plays his games and ignores me." The bed head replied, shooting a glare at Kenma who just shrugged as he turned back to the gaming device in his hand. 

"Priorities." 

"Priorities my ass!" 

My eyes widened as I scratched my cheek with one finger. "Okay, that's enough of that." I commented holding up my hands in surrender. "I'm not getting in the middle of your lovers quarrel." 

Kuroo shoulder bumped me, but kept silent as I sighed, feeling a little bit like a toddler throwing a tantrum and not getting her way. I expected Kuroo to float some bullshit he had read somewhere, but was surprised when Kenma was the one who spoke. "Sometimes, we get so caught up in things that we don't notice how it's impacting those around us. Until they tell us, there's nothing we can to fix it." 

Kuroo and I seemed to drop our jaws as Kenma went back to playing his game. Exchanging a glance, Kuroo nodded. "Fair point." 

"Kenma," I said with a small smile, setting my hand on his shoulder. "that was really insightful and thoughtful to say." 

The setter blushed and kept his eyes glued on the game he was trying to beat. "It was nothing." 

"Look at that, this beautiful 2nd year had better advice than you! I'm coming to Kenma from now on!!" 

"What! No! You're breaking my heart." 

I laughed out loud and hugged Kuroo's arm. "Thanks for being a friend." and laid my head on Kenma’s shoulder for a brief second. “You too Kenma. Seriously, thanks.” 

Kenma shrugged me off of him, his face bright red. “It was really nothing.” 

Shaking his head, Kuroo handed me my phone that I had left sticking out of my backpack on the ground. “You know what you need to do. And seriously, don’t worry. He loves you. Being honest is what he would want, you can’t worry about hurting his feelings all the time.” 

Kenma snickered. “I see it’s Kuroo’s week with the brain cell.” 

Letting out a small giggle, I took a few steps away from the bickering pair and noticed I had notifications. I had turned the phone on do not disturb as I had no intention of talking to Bokuto for the rest of the day. 

It didn't surprise me one bit that all the missed messages were from him. 

———————————————-  
Owl:  
Hey Y/N?  
Y/N!   
Awe. Come on Y/N!   
Baby Bird!  
Babe?  
Honey?   
Y/N.  
Don't ignore me. 🥺  
Please Y/N!   
I'm sorry! 🥺🥺  
Honey!   
I’m so sorry!   
Y/N chann!   
Come back!   
I’m sorry!!   
Please talk to me!!   
Y/N!!!!!

The Pretty Cat:   
Will you find your chill? 

Owl:  
Y/NNNNNNNNNNN!!!!   
I was getting so worried. 

The Pretty Cat:   
What are you sorry for exactly Bokuto? 

Owl:  
You're calling me Bokuto? 😳 

The Pretty Cat:   
Yes. It's your name. 

Owl:  
You mean it's my name because you're mad at me? 

The Pretty Cat:  
I'm not ... mad. I'm lonely. You skipped out on our dates. You consistently have practices, which is fine. But for someone who lives real close, I never see you. And I don't want to be a clingy girlfriend- but I fr fr miss you. 😩

Owl:  
Y/N. My love. My precious. My honey. My baby owl- even though you're a cat but I'm an owl and so therefore you are my baby owl. I am so incredibly sorry that I've been neglecting you.

The Pretty Cat:  
I'd say it's okay- but it's not. 

Owl:  
I'll make it up to you! 

The Pretty Cat:  
I'll hold you to it owl boy. 

Owl:  
I'll take owl boy over Bokuto any day 

——————————

I let out the most obnoxious sigh as I heard the door bell ring. Pressing pause on the TV, I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door, prematurely annoyed after the day I had. 

My parents were out for the evening, according to the note my mom had left on the counter. Which meant pizza, quiet and a new show on Netflix. So, you can imagine how I felt having the calm interrupted. 

After opening the door, I felt my jaw drop as I saw my boyfriend standing there; flowers in hand. 

"Hey." He said, a small smile on his face as a blush adorned his cheeks. 

Leaning against the door frame, I raised an eyebrow as I tried to act nonchalant about him showing up. "Do I — uh— know you sir?" I questioned, looking him up and down. 

An eye roll was my response as he gestured towards the flowers. "I deserve that. But these are for you. And I brought take out. Your favorite!" Bokuto said sheepishly as he held up two bags of food in his other hand. "I figured we could have a night in." 

Heaving a sigh in defeat a few minutes later, knowing that his cute face would always win me over, I took the flowers from him and walked inside. “I’m going to put these in a vase, they are really pretty and my favorite.”

I heard him walking behind me as I walked into the kitchen, looking through cabinets for an appropriate vase. I found one but it was higher up than I could reach, grunting in frustration I stood with my hands on my hips staring up at it. 

“Need some help?” he asked, standing in the doorway, looking handsome as ever and I had to remind myself, I was still angry with him. 

“Sure.” I said with a shrug, stepping back as he effortlessly grabbed the vase and handed it to me with a bright smile and a “here ya go!” 

“Thanks.” I replied, stepping around him to turn on the sink and begin to fill the vase with water. 

He stood there, observing for a few minutes before stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him while laying his chin on my shoulder. “Hey.” 

My heart sped up, but I cleared my throat, trying once again to remain in my anger. "I thought you had practice?" I asked, my voice coming out calmer than I felt inside.

Letting out a small sigh, he kissed the side of my neck and against my will, I shivered. “I did, but I cancelled it.” 

I froze my movements after turning off the sink and keeping my head forward. “You cancelled it?” 

He made a mmhmm sound before laying a kiss on my cheek and I fought a smile. "I've been neglecting you and it's not right. You've been my support and biggest fan. I couldn't let you down anymore." 

Finally, I leaned into him and it felt like he let out another sigh of relief as I laid my hands on top of his hands. “I love you.” I whispered and he took this opportunity to tilt my chin enough to give me a long, overdue kiss. 

“I love you too!” Bokuto replied, a refreshed energy in his facade. 

Turning around in his arms, I crossed mine and shot him a slight pout, but he kept his hands on my hips and forced himself to remain calm. “Listen, Kou, I don’t want you cancelling practices for me. Ah- hear me out before you interrupt me! I know you love volleyball and what kinda crappy girlfriend would I be, if I ever made you choose. I’d NEVER make you choose, let’s get that out there. Ever.” I bit my lip and paused as he waited for me to respond. “I just— I just need a little more attention. Okay? We can make this work right?” I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders. 

A bright light lit up his face as he kissed me one more time, pressing me against the counter and holding my head with one of his hands. “Yes. Yes! YES!” He replied as he pulled away, leaving me slightly dizzy and breathless. “I think I just fell even more in love with you baby owl!” 

Giggling, I hugged him and stepped away, much to his displeasure as a whine left his lips. “Chill out you emo bird. I’m just putting the flowers in the vase.” 

After I turned around to grab the flowers I felt a slight sting on my ass and threw a glare over my shoulder as a certain dual colored hair boy left the kitchen, whistling and hands behind his back. 

What a shit. I thought with a giggle, finally putting the flowers in their new home. 

Walking back into the living room, I saw that Bokuto had unpacked our food, picked a movie on Netflix and grabbed a blanket for us. I attempted to sit down next to him before he held up a hand. “No way! You’re sitting right here!” He exclaimed, patting his thigh. 

“What?! No!” I protested as he grabbed my hips and brought me down on him. Rolling my eyes in defeatI kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry." I whined as I attempted to lean forward and grab my food before I was abruptly stopped. 

A look entered his eyes, a look I knew incredibly well, as he pulled me closer to his lips again and I studied his lips, that were only inches away from mine. "Oh me too. Your parents are out right?" 

As I nodded in response, his lips crashed onto mine. 

I knew everything would be alright from here on out.   
I knew we’d have our struggles.   
But right now, right here with him?   
Everything felt perfect.


	8. Prompt: You Look Cute Today ft. Daichi, Kuroo, Suga, Oikawa, Tsukki, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye babah! 
> 
> Can i get yo #?! 
> 
> You be lookin REAL cute 😉

Y/N:   
Excuse me sir, who told you that you could look THAT cute today?! 

Dadchi:   
I think there is a compliment in there somewhere Y/N. So I’m going to say thank you. 

Y/N:   
You are WELCOME Captain. 😉

••••

Y/N:   
Dayum, did someone stop by the vending machine today? Because you’re looking like a whole ass SNACK! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:   
Of course I do, I taste delicious too Y/N-chaaan. 

Y/N:   
I take it back. This is why you’re single. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Wait; I’m not single- BABY! NO! 

••••

Y/N:   
You look especially cute today sir, if I do say so myself. 

Hulky Haji:   
Thanks babe! you look amazing, as usual. 

Y/N:   
Awe! Hajime! 😘  
This is why I love you. 

••••

Y/N:   
Koushi! You look really cute today! 

Sweeter than Suga:   
thanks love, you’re also really cute today! 

Y/N:   
🥰☺️

••••

Y/N:  
My, my, MY- you look SO cute today! I could just gobble you UP. 

Bokuto:   
THANK YOU BABY OWL! YOU LOOK CUTE TOO!!! 

••••

Y/N:   
Stopping by to say; phew— you look so Copper Tullurim today. No one can compare. 

Kuroo:  
I’m going to marry you one day. 

••••

Y/N:   
Wow! You look cute today!! 

Tsukki;   
gross. 

Y/N:  
A simple thank you wouldn’t kill you! 😔

Tsukki: i mean... thanks?


	9. Prompt: Let’s Get Married ft. Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, Bokuto, Tsukki, and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like it then boy, guess you shoulda put a ring on it. 💍

Y/N:  
Yo, Dadchi. 

Dadchi:  
Why do you INSIST on calling me that?! 

Y/N:  
Anyway— we should get married! 

Dadchi:  
Wait- what?! Right now?! We’re in high school Y/N! Get back to class. 

••••

Y/N:  
Hi handsome. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Hello there pretty lady! 

Y/N:  
We should get married 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
And here I thought I* was the one rushing you. Y/N- i love you but — no. We’re in high school. Maybe one day tho. 

Y/N:  
Single? Is that what you’re saying? You wanna be single? 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
🤨😒 as if you’d leave me. 

••••

Y/N:  
H A J I M E. 

Hulky Haji:  
Hey baby! 

Y/N:  
I feel like we should get married 

Hulky Haji:  
I say this with the most love I possibly can... not yet. We’re in high school— but I’m going to put a ring on it, I promise you THAT. You’re not leaving me; ever. 

Y/N:  
Okay Mr. Possessive! 

Hulky Haji:  
Come see me after class Y/N. 👹

Y/N:  
Eh, I have study plans with Oikawa! Sorry Haji! Love you!

Hulky Haji:  
No, he canceled them. Did you get his message? 

Y/N:  
🙄😒

Hulky Haji:  
Like I SAID, I’ll see you after class. 

•••••

Y/N:  
Sugar!! 

Sweeter than Sugar:  
Hello Y/N ☺️ 

Y/N:  
I had a GREAT idea! 

Sweeter than Sugar:  
Tell me lovely. 

Y/N:  
We should get married! 

Sweeter than Sugar: Youre not thinking straight Y/N- let’s finish school first okay? 

••••

Y/N:  
K O U! K O U! K O U! 

Daddy Owl:  
Hey hey HEY! 

Y/N:  
Babe, crazy idea and just HEAR ME OUT... We should get married

Daddy Owl:  
YES! LETS DO IT!! LETS GO AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!! HOOT HOOOOOOT!! IMMA HAVE A WHOLE ASS S P O U S E! 

••••

Y/N:  
Tetsuuuuuuuuuuu. We should get married! Like yesterday. 

Chem Nerd:  
Use your brain and get back to class Kitten. 

••••

Y/N:  
Hey, you giant. We should get married. 

Salty:  
There is no amount of money in the WORLD that would make me marry you- gross. 

Y/N:  
That hurts my F E E L I N G S you giant beanpole! You could have just said NO

Salty:  
Okay, NO. 

•BONUS•

THE Prettiest Owl:  
Hey. I need you to tell him it was a prank Y/N, he’s running around telling everyone he’s getting a spouse and everyone is looking at him like he’s crazy. They are also concerned he maybe kidnapping someone? Please Y/N? Fix it.


	10. Prompt: Let’s Break Up ft. Daichi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, Bokuto, Tsukki, and Kuroo (With special guest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just don’t work out the way we want. 
> 
> That’s just life ... right?

Y/N:  
Daichi, we should break up. 

Daichi:  
You called me Daichi... you must be serious..  
Wait, you’re joking right?  
Y/N? 

••••

Y/N:  
Tooru...  
We should break up 

Oikawa:  
Is it because of volleyball?  
In that case....  
Enjoy watching me win. 

••••

Y/N:  
Hajime, weshould break up. 

Iwaizumi:  
No.  
Nope.  
Not happening.  
A relationship requires participation from two parties, you say we’re breaking up and I say NO.  
So therefore; we’re not breaking up 

••••

Y/N:  
Koush, we should break up. 

Suga:  
Ha, you’re funny. What time are you coming by tonight?

••••

Y/N:  
Bou- we should break up 

Bokuto:  
W H A T!?  
Baby?  
You’re serious?!  
Y/N!  
You don’t love me anymore?  
Baby bird?!  
Y/N!  
Don’t ignore me! 

••••

Y/N:  
Tetsu, we should break up. 

Kuroo:  
Pffft. Tell me Y/N.. how do you go from marriage to single in the span of a week? Yeah. Okay. 🙄

••••

Y/N:  
Kei... We should break up. 

Tsukki:  
Finally. You’re incredibly annoying. 

•B O N U S•

Akaashi:  
Y/N, are you teasing him again? Because he’s currently hiding under the water table crying. Please come get him or answer your texts. 

Y/N:  
😬 I’m on my way. Sorry Akaashi! 

Akaashi:  
I’m all for teasing him, but come on Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I’m sorry!!!! I won’t tease him like this again! 

Akaashi:  
Thank you, he’s refusing to come out of the club room now. You better hurry before I shove you in a trash can. 

Y/N:  
AKAASHI! 

Akaashi:  
Stress was bound to get to me one day.


	11. Prompt: Transferring Schools ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🏐 Tooru Oikawa’s favorite food is milk bread and his personal motto is; if you’re gonna hit it then hit it till it breaks. 🥇

Y/N:  
Tooru. I have something to tell you, but first I need you to promise me something. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
I have a feeling I’m not going to like whatever you’re about to say. 

Y/N:  
TOORU! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
What’s the promise? 

Y/N:  
That you will remain level headed and calm. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Two things you know I’m not when it comes to you, but I’ll do my best. What’s going on? 

Y/N:   
I’m transferring schools. I’m going to Shiratorizawa... starting next week. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:   
😠

Y/N:  
Hey! You promised! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
I.. said .. nothing. 

Y/N:  
TOORU! I quit looking at me like that! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Cant a man look at his beautiful lady friend? 

Y/N:  
You can look all you want with your normal face, not that angry one! 

Upon receiving the last message, Oikawa stood up and stalked over towards his girlfriend, laying both hands on her desk and she gritted her teeth to prepare for the onslaught of a lecture. 

“Why so tense my lovely?” He asked wirh a chuckle, squinting she glanced up at him to see his usual smirk on his lips. 

Biting her lip she shrugged. “I half expected you to come over here and lecture me.” 

A light shrug was his response as he leaned down and put his chin on his palm. “I’d never lecture you.” 

Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms, disbelief written across her features. “So it doesn’t bother you ONE single bit that I am going to transfer to the school were your #1 rival currently attends?” 

A twitch in his left eye was the only indication that he was feeling angry/frustrated. “No-not at all!” He verbally expelled, standing up to stretch slightly. “You’ll still be my girlie, rooting for me. Right?” 

Giggling, she started to pack up her things. “Of course you dork. I have to go take these papers to the office. I’ll see you after practice?” 

“Of course.” Oikawa replied, watching her retreating figure. A sudden sadness enveloped him and he went back to his own desk. 

Shittykawa:   
Iwa-Chan! Y/N is leaving us. 

Iwa-ChAn:  
Oh? Where is she going?

Shittykawa:  
Shiratorizawa. Gross. 

Iwa-Chan:   
Ha. Guess you shoulda gone to Shiratorizawa huh? 

Oikawa glared down at his phone while letting out a groan. “IWA!”


	12. Prompt: Cuddles? Ft Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-Chan just wants his cuddles, but you’re a little shit.

Hulky Haji:  
Hey. Come over. 

Y/N:  
No. 

Hulky Haji:  
What?! 

Y/N:  
Uhm. Can you read? NO. 

Hulky Haji:   
Why the fuck NOT? 

Y/N:  
Whoa. Calm down Hulk. I’m B U S Y! 

Hulky Haji:   
You never turn down cuddles... who the fuck else you cuddling with? 

Y/N:  
You’re always so possessive, chill out dude, jeez. 

Hulky Haji:  
That mouth of yours, I can think of five other uses for it. 

Y/N:  
Snort. Yeah. Okay. Sure. BYE! 

Snickering, I watched his text bubbles appear and disappear several times before giving an eye roll and returning to the conversation I was having with my friends. We’d agreed to get together for lunch today and I was pretty sure I’d told my boyfriend I’d be busy. Not my fault he had forgotten. 

I’d missed my friends and I was thoroughly having a good time, when one of them stopped laughing and frowned, looking over my shoulder. “Hey Y/N?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” I responded, confused at her tone and look on her face. 

Pointing over my shoulder, “Isn’t that your boyfriend over there?” She questioned and I swung my head around to make eye contact with the said culprit. 

He shrugged and sent me a sly smile to which I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. 

The audacity. 

Letting out a huff, I threw my napkin down as I stood up from the table. “That mother fuck—excuse me.” 

My friends waved me off with a chuckle, Hajime had no idea the ass chewing he was going to get. 

“Hajime.” I seethed crossing my arms in front of my chest, “what the fuck you doing here?” 

This handsome hunk of man meat had the AUDACITY, to look me up and down, like he’d never seen me before in his life and it seemed to push even more buttons. 

“Hey cutie. Do I know you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he leaned on the counter, taking in every detail of my body. 

“You’re being a dick today.” I scowled and he shrugged, before beckoning me towards him with two fingers. 

Sighing at the action, I closed the distance between us as he put his palm on my cheek before pulling me in for a soul searing kiss, my hands wrapped around his neck and fiddled with the back of his head. When he finally pulled away, he left me breathless as he gave me another peck on the nose. 

Leaning into my ear, he whispered softly. “There’s more where that came from, if you decide you want to come over later.” 

Shooting me a shit eating smile, he sent a wave towards my friends before leaving the coffee shop. Walking back to them on wobbly legs, I shot them an apologetic smile. “Ladies.. this has been fun but-“ 

My friend giggled and waved me off. “Honey, I’d be trailing after that man. We’ll get together again soon.” 

A bright smile graced my lips as I grabbed my purse and bolted, stopping only when I noticed that the shit head was standing outside, almost as if he was waiting for me. 

“You’re such a jerk!” I exclaimed, raising my purse to hit him with it. Blocking it with a chuckle, he grabbed my wrists to stop the onslaught. 

“Come on you feisty tiger. Let’s go to my place.” Hajime said, no shame in the way he leered down at me, taking a special interest in my chest. 

Rolling my eyes, I allowed him to hold my hand the rest of the way to his apartment.


	13. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1134 hits!? 
> 
> WHAT?! 
> 
> That’s UH-MAZING. 
> 
> Here, have an Iwaizumi. ✨
> 
> I mean, not really; because I’ll throw hands... but I’ll let you enjoy him.

Y/N:  
Hey there my favorite ace 🥰

Hulky Haji:  
Hey there my favorite Crow. 

Y/N:  
😉 Don’t tease, I know Tobio is your favorite. Don’t lie. 

Hulky Haji:  
Tch. 

Y/N:  
How did I KNOW you’d say that? 

Hulky Haji:  
You’re saying I’m predictable? 

Y/N:  
Are you itching to fight today? Did Oikawa piss you off? 

Hulky Haji:  
I’m not looking to fight with you! Stop being so defensive. 

Y/N:  
Single? You wanna BE SINGLE?! 

Hulky Haji:  
🙄

Y/N:  
😘 love you! 

Hulky Haji:  
Why do you enjoy winding me up? 

Y/N:  
Your grumpy face is super hot. 

Hulky Haji:  
What? 

Y/N:  
Did I stutter? Your grumpy/mad face is hot. 

Hulky Haji:  
Did you have a reason for texting me during class babe? 

Y/N:  
M a y b e. 

Hulky Haji:  
Care to share? 

Y/N:  
Tell me you LoOoVE me! 

Hulky Haji:  
Blackmail? Is this who we are? 

Y/N:  
Careful Haji, your Oikawa is showing! 

Hulky Haji:  
You’re just racking UP shitty points today, aren’t you? 

Y/N:  
Awe. Poor wittle Haji! Cant take the HEAT. 

Hulky Haji:  
🤬

Y/N:  
I take it BACK! I’m sorry!! 🥺

Hulky Haji:  
Mhm. 

Y/N:  
Let me make it up to you! 

Hulky Haji:  
Unless it involves you in the nude; I doubt it will help your case. 

Y/N:  
HAJIME! 😊😅

Hulky Haji:  
I’m just saying. 

Y/N:  
But... but what if I agreed to wear your extra jersey AND sit with Oikawa’s groupies during the match with Karasuno this weekend? Would that help me out??? 

Hulky Haji:  
Tempting ... but no. 

Y/N:  
AREYOUSERIOUS?! 

Hulky Haji:  
You said some pretty mean things there babe, i don’t know if I can forgive them. 

Y/N:  
Haji... ☹️🥺😭

Hulky Haji:  
I’m just messing- how about you sit with Karasuno in my jersey? 

Y/N:  
are you trying to get me KILLED?! 🤭😓

Hulky Haji:  
No. No I’m not. 

Y/N:  
Phew. Okay, so we’ve established the jersey. Wanna get boba after practice today? 

Hulky Haji:  
You buying? 

Y/N:  
Well. Of course, I have to treat my King 👑

Hulky Haji:  
Ew. Don’t call me that. 

Y/N:  
I know you can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes at you. 

Hulky Haji:  
Careful there lady. Don’t want to add any more shitty points today. I’m feeling generous.

Y/N:  
Whatever you Godzilla. 

Hulky Haji:  
I can’t help but think there is supposed to be an insult in there somewhere ....

Y/N:  
Whatever, let me know when you finish practice so we can meet up. 

Hulky Haji:  
Okay. See ya later babe!


	14. Cuddles ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but Y/N is just such a shit sometimes. 
> 
> It be like that.

Oikawa:  
Hey.

Y/N:  
Hey there 

Oikawa;  
Come over... i need cuddles; it was a rough day. 

Y/N:  
No. 

Oikawa:  
What the hell do you mean NO?! 

Y/N:  
I mean NO. I’m busy. Did you forget how to read?! 

Glancing down at your phone, you roll your eyes to see he had read the message but had yet to formulate a response. He’s probably sulking, oh well. He’ll survive. 

Turning back to your desk, you begin to start your homework again when a shrill ringing echoed through Huh? Whose ringing the doorbell? 

Letting out another annoyed groan, you trudge downstairs and open the door, “Hell-OIKAWA! What are you doing here?” 

A sly grin was on his face as he quickly scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder before you could make a run for it. “HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!” You exclaim, your voice reaching a higher octave than normal. 

“Nope. You’re coming to my house and we’re going to cuddle.” He responds and you could HEAR the smirk in his voice as he shuts your door behind him. 

“TOOOORUUUUU!!! Put me DOWN! NOW!” you whined, hitting his back with your fists, but all you connect with is muscle and he chuckles in response. 

“Don’t worry, I will— on my bed.” He said, the smirk still evident on his face as you cease hitting him on his back, accepting defeat. 

“This is so embarrassing.” You growled, resisting the urge to pull his hair and you take a moment to be proud that you didn’t because, he’d most likely drop you on your ass on the hard floor. 

Letting out a chuckle, he opened the door to his apartment. “It’s a good thing you live next door. If you’d just move in with me this would make things even easier.”

“You mean easier for you to manhandle me?” You asked, irritation evident in your tone as you enter his living space. 

Because he hadn’t given you a chance, you had no shoes and he evidently hadn’t taken time to grab a pair- he by passes the entrance and heads straight for his bedroom, ignoring your snide comment for the moment. 

“You’re SOO dramatic Tooru! OWEWE. That hurt.” You groaned as he dumped you on his bed, smiling down at your annoyed expression. 

“I guess I’ll just have to cuddle it all better.” He chortles with a shrug. 

“You’re so annoying.” You replied as he climbed in the bed with you and pulled your back to his chest, resting his chin on your head with a satisfied sigh. 

“I love you tooooooooooo.” He responded, placing a kiss on your head.


	15. Important Question ft. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... do you know him?

Y/N:  
Sawamara, babe, sweetie. I have an important question to ask you. 

Dadchi:  
Uh. Are you okay?? Are you hurt? What’s going on? 

Y/N:  
This is so hard to even type... 

Dadchi:  
Baby.. talk to me. What’s going on? Just spill it already. 

Y/N:  
Do.. do you ... 

Dadchi:  
Do I what? 

Y/N:  
Do you know the muffin man?

Dadchi:   
Grounded. You’re grounded. You’re such a shit Y/N.

Y/N:  
You’re not my dad! 

Dadchi:  
Good. Because you’ll be calling me Daddy by the time it’s all said and done. 

Y/N:  
That’s naughty! 

Dadchi:  
Ha. You’ll be seeing naughty later baby. 

Y/N:  
🥺 I’m sorry! 🥺

Dadchi:  
Not as sorry as you’re gonna be. 

Y/N:  
It was a PRANK!!! Noya dared me! 

Dadchi:  
Guess it’s a two for one special. 

Y/N:  
NOOO. Please, have mercy! 

Dadchi:  
See ya later babe. 😉


	16. Important Question ft. Daichi Part Two w. Noya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice knowing ya Noya!

Y/N:  
NISHINOYA! YOU LITTLE SHIT! 

Yuu:  
HEY! IM NOT LITTLE! 

Y/N:  
I’m going to KILL YOU, bring you back from the dead and then KILL YOU AGAIN. 

Yuu:   
I’m not sure why you’re so upset, but thats considered a death threat. 

Y/N:  
Oh. It’s not a threat you little shithead; it’s a PROMISE. 

Yuu:  
Care to tell me WHY you’re so angry there? 

Y/N:  
BECAUSE DAICHI IS NOW MAD AT ME FOR THE GINGERBREAD PRANK! 

Yuu:   
LMAO LMAO HAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO! I knew he would be. 

Y/N:  
You... YOU KNEW HE WOULD BE?! 

Yuu:  
Well. Duh. Have you met Daichi? Man’s got no sense of humor. 

Y/N:  
I .. I have no words. You got me in TROUBLE! 

Yuu:  
You like trouble and you know it. 

Y/N:  
I’ll just use my womanly wiles to convince him you need a SHIT ton of suicides at practice. Don’t you worry Yuu. I got you fam. It’s ON. 

Yuu:   
Pfft. Like I’m scared of Daichi. 

Y/N:  
Oh? Sugawara then! 

Yuu:  
Wait! Y/N! NO!


	17. Prompt: Is your best friend single? Ft. Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean; they all be cute.

Y/N:  
Yo. Kuroo. 

Nerd:  
Hey Y/N. What’s up? 

Y/N:  
Is your best friend single? 

Nerd:   
😒 

Y/N:  
What? He’s cute! 

Nerd:  
Kenma would never date you. 

Y/N:  
That’s so rude. 

••••

Y/N:  
Tooru-chaaaaaan! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:   
Hey there Y/N! 

Y/N:  
I have a question for you. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Okay! What’s the question? 

Y/N:  
Is your best friend single? 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Iwa-Chan?! 

Y/N:   
I mean, he’s your best friend right? 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Why are you asking me if he’s single?! 

Y/N:  
Lol, why do you think? 

Pretty Setter Oiks:   
Do YOU LIKE HIM?! 

Y/N:  
Duh. 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Nope. He has someone. Sorry Y/N! Better luck next time. 

Y/N:  
YOU DONT COUNT! 

Pretty Setter Oiks:  
Oh. Then yes he’s single. 

Y/N:  
I swear to ... 

••••

Y/N:  
Owl boy! 

Owl-Boy:  
HEY HEY HEY!! 

Y/N:  
Can I ask you something? 

Owl-Boy:  
Anything! 

Y/N:  
Is your best friend single?? 

Owl-Boy:  
Huh? 

Owl-Boy:  
AKAASHI!? Are you ASKING ME IF AKAASHI IS SINGLE? 

Y/N:  
Uh... yes? 

Owl-Boy:  
Huh! Let me ASK HIM!! 

Y/N:  
NO!! BOKUTO!! YOU IDIOT! DONT! 

Owl-Boy:  
Oh.. sorry Y/N! I asked him and he said YES he was single but he wants to know why you asked??

Y/N:  
I hate you so much. 

Owl-Boy:  
WAIT! Y/N! He said meet him after class! Imma give him your number! 

Y/N:  
:face palm: 

✨ B o N u S ✨

Unknown:   
Hey Y/N...

Y/N:  
Uh.. Hello? 

Unknown:  
It’s Akaashi. 

Y/N:  
Oh! .... hi! 

Most Beautiful Man:   
Wanna grab some ice cream after practice? 

Y/N:  
:) 

Y/N:  
I’d really like that! 

Most Beautiful Man:  
It’s a date.


	18. Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 14, 2020
> 
> Hits: 2138   
> Kudos: 100  
> Bookmarks: 11 
> 
> W H A T. 
> 
> I’m not CRYing. ✨
> 
> ❣️Thanks for hangin out❣️

Paradise:  
How’s my F A V O R I T E doing today?! 

Guess Monster:  
WeLL hellO there MYY paradise 💎

Paradise:  
Satoriiii! You know it embarrasses me when you call me that!

Guess Monster:  
I can’t help it, I adore when your cheeks turn that bright red color. 

Paradise:  
S A T O R I!!! ☺️

Guess Monster:  
.Hmmmm. 🤪

Paradise:  
What are you doing? Like right now? 

Guess Monster:  
Ushi-buddy let us take a break, so here we are, practice should be over soon though. What about you? 

Paradise:  
That’s nice of him! You guys work SO hard! You deserve a little break. Nothing much, trying not to cry about this awful test I have coming up. 😖

Guess Monster:  
Do you want some study help? 

Paradise:  
Thanks for the offer, but I’ll handle it. I always do. 

Guess Monster:  
Hey! Why don’t we meet up at that cafe down the street from your school after practice? 

Paradise:  
That’d be so fun! But won’t you be tired? And don’t you have a dorm curfew? 

Guess Monster:  
You’re right; but don’t worry about that! I’ve got to get back but I’ll see you soon okay? 

Paradise:  
Okay.. finish strong! 

Guess Monster:  
😜

••• t i m e a n d l o c a t i o n s k i p •••

The bell on the cafe let out a little jingle as someone else walked in, my eyes glanced up and disappointment settled in my chest. Satori was supposed to be here over twenty minutes ago. 

Glancing down at my watch, I let out a sigh as I twirled the straw in my drink while resting my chin in my palm, doing my best not to let my annoyance run away with me. 

We’d been dating a few months now and had met at a tournament that my school had been playing at, they were referred to as the fallen school- the Crows of Karasuno. 

Karasuno had once been a powerhouse school for volleyball, but had lost the title a few years ago after several years of failing. 

But, meeting Tendou Satori had literally changed my life, for the better. We had more in common than I’d ever thought. My friends had dragged me to the tournament and I’d dropped my Shounen Jump from the previous week, he had been the one to return it. Quickly our conversation had ebbed and flowed, then ended with him asking for my number.

And the rest, as they say, is history. We hadn’t had much time to see each other lately, so the fact he’d suggested a meet up gave me butterflies.

However, those butterflies were quickly dying inside my chest as the minutes passed. Huffing out one more sigh, I stood up; checking my phone for any missed calls or texts and began to prepare to leave, doing my BEST to remain calm and not let my frustration seep out. But a text wouldn’t have been too much to ask for if he got caught up. 

“Hey... is that seat taken?” Came a familiar voice and I raised an eyebrow at the red headed male towering over me. 

His hand was behind his head and hair still slightly wet from, what I assumed, was his shower. Tendou looked apologetic, so I replied with a cool. “Well, it was for my boyfriend, but he’s running late. Probably trying to stand me up.” 

A deep sigh left his lips as he pulled out his phone to showcase as evidence to his innocence. “Eh, Shirabu busted it during practice.”

My eyes must have widened slightly as he gave me a closed eye smile, before it fell his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as we sat back down at our booth. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he leaned back and studied me for a few minutes before speaking. “You really think I’d just stand you up?” 

Picking at the loose nail polish on my thumb, a habit I had picked up as my anxiety had increased. I gave a half shrug, not looking at him. “I was mostly joking.” 

A pair of hands suddenly covered mine and I glanced up to study his face. Tendou was a lot of things, rarely ever serious, but in this second- I knew whatever he was about to say was of the most importance. 

Bringing our hands together in the middle of the table; he cocked his head to the side; taking in my features, he looked like he was contemplating something. “Y/N...” he said with a pause as he placed a kiss on my hand. “I love you.”

Shock and awe fought for a turn on my face as I stared back at him, my jaw dropped. “Wha-what?” I asked, shaking my head to clear away the cobwebs in my ears and I felt my heart speed up. 

Releasing my hand gently, he took a deep breath before letting it out. “I love you Y/N.” 

“I.. I ..” I stuttered, bringing my hands to my chest and the other I ran through my hair. 

Like I mentioned, we hadn’t been dating super long. 

Was I ready for the L word?!

The tapping of his fingers pulled me from whatever mental hole I was in. Glancing at him again, he had his chin laid in his palm, watching me for any reaction. “You don’t have to say it back; if you’re not ready.” He said softly, sending me a gentle smile. “I’m good at guess blocking, not guess feeling. So I wanted to tell you.” 

A flutter felt like it would explode from my chest before he cleared his throat and the now awkward atmosphere between us. “OH!” He said with a snap, his signature grin back on his face “I got you something!” 

Curiously I waited as he pulled a thin box out of his hoodie pocket before handing it to me. Wrinkling my nose, I glanced down and felt tears prick my eyes. 

Stroking the cover, I smiled at him before glancing back down. “Where did you find this?” 

A satisfied smile was on his face as he leaned forward on the table watching me as my eyes took in the marvelous gift he’d given to me. “Well! It’s been a journey, but you’re worth it! I asked the lady at our favorite bookstore if she’d ever seen it or even had any come in. When she told me NO, you can imagine my disappointment. BUT, never fear- I did some research snd someone who had an extra copy. In America of all places! So, I bought it and it came in yesterday. I couldn’t wait to give it to you.” 

I didn’t hold my tears back as I looked up at him and he frowned. “Are you okay? I’m sorry if it’s the wrong one! It was just the only-“ 

A giggle left my mouth and Tendou looked even more concerned as I shook my head. “This is the best thing you’ve ever done for me. Thank you.” 

Grinning madly he snickered. “You’re worth it my paradissse!” 

Standing up, I shook my head. “Come on you dork. Let’s go so I can thank you properly!” 

Wiggling his eyebrows, he stood up behind me as we walked out the cafe doors together. “Properly huh?”

Once we had exited the cafe, I pulled him to a stop and he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. Holding the manga tight to my chest, I blushed as I mustered all my courage. “I love you.” I blurted and it took him a moment to process before he swung me into him for a deep kiss. 

“Hey! Careful! You’ll crinkle the pages!” 

“I would NEVER! Can I borrow it?”

“And let you mishandle such a beautiful book!? NO WAY!” 

“I thought you loved me!” 

“I DO! But if came down between YOU and this manga. Sorry babe- Wolfs Rain wins ERRRRYTIME!” 

“Hmph.” 

Tendou Satori was really an interesting man.   
But he always made his feelings clear and I never had to guess what he was feeling when it came to me.


	19. Prompt: Be My Baby Daddy ft. Tanaka, Yuu, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙈🙉🙊

Y/N:  
RYUUUUU!!! 

Baldy:  
Hey hey Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Listen.. we’ve been together a little bit right? 

Baldy:  
I mean, yeah? Why? 

Y/N:  
So I was thinking.... will you be my baby daddy? 

Baldy:  
ILL HELP YOU HAVE A WHOLE TEAM. 

Y/N:  
Whoa. Calm down Jamal, don’t pull out the 9. 

Baldy:  
This 9 inch d—- 

Y/N:  
AHT AHT! That’s enough out of you! 

••••

Y/N:  
HEY YUU! 

YUU:  
HI Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Listen- I want kids- be my baby daddy? 

YUU:  
LETS START TODAY!! Rolllllllllllllling —

Y/N:  
AHT! Stop it with the rolling thunder. 😒

••••

Y/N:  
Hey... Kozume... 

NekoNeko:  
What is it Y/N? I’m in the middle of a raid.

Y/N:  
Will you be my baby daddy?! 

NekoNeko:  
Can I just ... buy you one? 

Y/N:  
One what?

NekoNeko:  
A baby daddy?! 

Y/N:  
Go back to your raid. 

••••

Y/N:  
TETSU! MY DARLING. 

Nerd:  
Hello there kitten. 

Y/N:  
I have a GIANT favor to ask. 

Nerd:  
Anything. Have you eaten today?? Drank your daily water? 

Y/N:  
You’re such a dad already; wanna be my baby daddy? 

Nerd:  
Oh ho ho. I’ll see you tonight, we can discuss it in a more ... intimate setting ... 

Y/N:  
Cant W A I T! 

••••

Y/N:  
Ohhhhh Kouuuuuuuuuuuu. 

Owl-Boy:  
Y/N!! HEY HEY HEY!! 

Y/N:  
How would you like to be upgraded from Owl-Boy to Owl-Daddy? 

Owl-Boy:  
Huh? Like .. during sex? 

Y/N:  
Not really what I had in mind. 

Owl-Boy:  
Huh? I .. Y/N.. i don’t get it?? Why would I go from Owl-Boy to Owl-Daddy? That makes no sense. 

Y/N:  
You’re hopeless. 

Owl-Boy:  
WAIT! I wanna be Owl-Daddy!! 

Y/N:  
You sure? 

Owl-Boy:  
DUH! 

Y/N:  
Okay, come over after class. We can get started on our nest of owlets. 

Owl-Boy:  
.... WAIT! WHAT?!


	20. Prompt: Night Out w. The Girls ft. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, we LOVE a jealous Iwaizumi.

Y/N:  
Hey babe. I’m going out with the girls. What do you think of my outfit? 

y/n.shortclubdress.jpeg 

Hulky Haji:  
I think you should go change.

Y/N:  
WHAT?! WHY?! 

Hulky Haji:  
It’s -100 degrees outside and it’s supposed to snow later. 

Y/N:  
😑 you’re so full of shit. I checked the weather. 

Hulky Haji:  
How about this... you stay home? 

Y/N:  
HAJIME! 

Hulky Haji:   
WHAT! 

Y/N:  
Are ... you ... jealous? 

Hulky Haji:  
Only that I’m not going with you, because wow. 

Y/N:  
You’re a nightmare some times but still sweet, just admit you’re jealous of all the other men who’ll be wanting a slice of this cake and I’ll stay home. 

Hulky Haji:   
I’m jealous. 

Y/N:   
That was easier than I thought. 

Hulky Haji:  
You didn’t even really want to go did you? 

Y/N:  
Nope. Now I’m back in my jammies.

Hulky Haji:  
I’ll get take out? 

Y/N:  
You’re the B E S T! 

Hulky Haji:  
Uh huh. See ya later baby.


	21. Prompt: Making Up After A Fight ft. Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .DON’T BE RUDE.

Tetsurou:  
Babe. Come on. I’m sorry I yelled... okay? I was an idiot and stressed, but that’s not your fault.  
.read.  
You know I can tell when you’ve read a message right?   
.read.   
Kitten!   
.read.   
Just.. just respond back to me.. please?   
.delivered.  
Oh... you’re big mad.   
.delivered.   
Kenma said I should get you some food  
.read.  
Take out? From that ramen place?   
.read.

Y/N:  
don’t forget my fortune cookie like you did last time. 

Tetsurou:  
Promise! We can talk more when I get there right? 

Y/N:  
You come without that fortune cookie and you won’t have a future with me. 

Tetsurou:  
So you’re saying there is a chance?   
.read. 

——————————-

Tooru:  
How many times do I have to say I’m sorry Y/N? I didn’t mean it to come out that way. 

Y/N:  
No. I’m pretty sure you DID! 

Tooru:  
YOU’RE ALIVE! I was about to send Iwaizumi to hunt for you. 

Y/N:  
I know that you can’t see me, but I’m sending you a death glare through the phone. 

Tooru:  
Come on cutie, you know I was only joking. 

Y/N:  
Your jokes always have some undertone of bullshit. 

Tooru:  
Come on Y/N, you know I’d NEVER. 

Y/N:  
Well every time we have a slight argument and you make a comment to say “oh, well- if you’re tired of me, I can always find another fan girl” ... it hurts my feelings. 😭

Tooru:  
You’re not just another fan girl to me. I’ll make sure not to say such horrible things again, okay? I really am sorry. Wanna get some milk bread with me? 

Y/N:  
Sure. We can eat it at the park! 

Tooru:  
Love you. ✨

————————-

Hajime:   
Y/N.... I need to apologize. I tried to find you for an in person apology, but you had already left for the day. I’m so sorry I yelled at you and called you an idiot. 

Y/N:  
YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT?! 

Hajime:  
Oh... Not out loud I guess. But I’m sorry. 

Y/N:  
😡

Hajime:  
I really am sorry babe. Sometimes I just get so mad and angry at Oikawa, that it grows and I lash out as anyone close to me. No excuse, but I love you and I’m sorry. 

Y/N:  
Hmph. 

Hajime:  
Want pictures of my arms? 

Y/N:  
I hate that you know my weaknesses. 

Hajime:  
Does that mean I’m forgiven? 

Y/N:  
First send the picture, then I’ll decide. 

Hajime:  
Lol. Here you go.   
hajime.NOTHISARM.jpeg

Y/N:  
THAT IS NOT YOUR ARM!!! 

Hajime:  
😉 might as well be. 

Y/N:  
If you’re not here in 30 minutes, you’re not forgiven. 

Hajime:  
Ha ha ha, I’m already outside. Come let me in.


	22. Come Over ft. Wakatoshi, Tendou, Tsukki, Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .W I N K.

Y/N:  
Hey.. Miracle Boy. Wanna come over? 

Wakatoshi:  
Why? It is the middle of the night Y/N. You should be asleep. 

Y/N:  
Come overrrrrrr. 👉🏻👌🏻

Wakatoshi:  
Tendou says that means “she wants to fuck”, is that an accurate statement? 

Y/N:  
STOP SHOWING TENDOU MY MESSAGES.

Wakatoshi:  
Y/N. Do you want to have sex? 

Y/N:  
🥺

Wakatoshi:  
I shall be there shortly. 

—-

Y/N:  
Ohhhh my little guess monster 👹

Tendou:  
Paradise. It’s .. 2am. 

Y/N:  
Oh I know, can you GUESS why I’m texting you? 

Tendou:  
I know exactly what you need. I’m on my way. 

—-

Y/N:  
TSUKKIIII! Come over!! 

Tsukki:  
No. Go to bed. 

Y/N:  
You’re no fun! Guess I’ll just entertain myself, or maybe Kageyma is available. 

Tsukki:  
I’m on my way. 

Tsukki:  
Also you don’t even LIKE him as a person. 

Y/N:  
I can be persuaded when I’m in a mood. 

—-

Y/N:  
You’re up watching game footage again aren’t you? 

Tooru:  
I’m disappointed that you think I’d still be up watching footage. 

Y/N:  
Tooru-Chaaaaan, wouldn’t you rather be doing something else? Like me? 

Tooru:  
Eh.

Y/N:  
..W o w. You’re so rude. I bet Iwaizumi is free.

Tooru:  
NO HE ISN’T. IM ON MY WAY. 

Y/N:  
Naw. I’m good now. No need.

Tooru:  
Y/N! Don’t be like that. 

Y/N:  
You’re so rude. YOU don’t be like that. 

Tooru:  
I’m sorry! 

Y/N:  
You’re GOING to be sorry, that’s for sure. Get yo flat ass over here.

Tooru:  
😒 so bossy Y/N-chan.

Y/N:  
And you LOVE IT.


	23. Saying Sorry ft. Y/N, Oikawa, Tsukki, Kenma, Daichi, and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N... get your LIFE together. 😒

Y/N:  
Tooru. I’m sorry! I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have yelled. I shouldn’t have called you flattykawa, I know you hate it.   
.read.  
You’re going to leave me on read?  
.read.  
TOORU! I am SO SORRY!   
.read.   
How can I make it up to you?!   
.read.  
I love you!   
.read.   
Oh!   
.read.  
y/n.babybluelingerie.jpeg  
.read. 

Tooru:   
You’re forgiven. When are you coming over? 

——————

Y/N:  
Kenma. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have turned your console off during your match.   
.delivered.   
I was just really angry.... and slightly jealous of the stupid machine. You pay more attention to it than you do to me!   
.delivered.   
Again, I’m sorry! I love you. And I understand if we break up over this... I’m sorry.   
.delivered. 

Kenma:  
We aren’t breaking up. But I don’t want to talk to you right now. 

Y/N:  
Okay. Well, when you’re ready to talk to me- I’ll be here. I love you. 

Kenma:  
I know. 

————————-

Y/N:   
Kei. I’m sorry. 

Tsukki:   
And I don’t care. 

Y/N:  
Kei! 

Tsukki:   
No. You’re being extra annoying. 

Y/N:  
How am I being extra annoying?! What I said was shitty! So I’m apologizing! 

Tsukki:  
What you said was absolutely shitty, but it wasn’t a lie. 

Y/N:  
Kei... 

Tsukki:  
Stop. I’m over it. But you can treat me to some dinner or that new dinosaur museum if it alleviates some of your guilt. 

Y/N:  
Dino museum it is! See ya in 45 minutes? 

Tsukki:  
See you then brat. 

—————

Y/N:  
Daichi. I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t have encouraged Tanaka and Noya.. I should have put my foot down. I’m sorry.... 

Dadchi:  
Y/N. I’m really disappointed in your actions, but thank you for apologizing. You are forgiven, this time. Don’t let it happen again. 

Y/N:  
YES SIR! It won’t happen again! 

Dadchi:  
Good. Now come over. 

Y/N:  
On my way! 

———————————

Y/N:  
Hinata! I’m sorry!! 

Hinata:   
It’s okay Y/N. I forgive you! It was an accident. 

Y/N:  
Why are you such a pure SOUL!? 

Hinata:  
Huh? 

Y/N:  
Nothing. Want me to toss you some balls? 

Hinata:  
YESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Insecurities ft. Hajime, Tooru, Daichi, Bokuto, and Tsukki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life really do be trying to raw dawg a hoe ya know?

Y/N:  
... hey. are you awake? 

Hulky Haji:   
just barely. why are you still awake? normally you’re asleep by now. 

Y/N:  
I can’t sleep 😔

Hulky Haji:  
okay, I’m up now. What’s going on? 

Y/N:  
im worried ... 

Hulky Haji:  
You have to give me more than that sweetheart. Worried about what? 

Y/N:  
... what if we break up?! what if we go to different schools when we graduate?! what if Oikawa leaves the country?! Would you go too?! i don’t know that I can handle a long distance relationship Hajime. 

Hulky Haji:  
Whoa. Calm down, I know you’re laying in your bed with all these bad thoughts. I’m on my way, we can talk more when I see you. 

Y/N:  
...okay. 

————————————

Y/N:  
Tooru? 

Oiks:   
Hello cutie, it’s late. Why are you still up? 

Y/N:  
Do you love me? 

Oiks:  
What kind of question is that?! Of course I love you! 

Y/N:  
okay. 

Oiks:  
No. Not okay. What’s going on? 

Y/N:  
What if you find someone better when you leave? You’re a really handsome guy Tooru. You’re going to meet all sorts of pretty people when you leave Japan. What if you forget about me?! 

Oiks:  
My little cutie. That is what has you up this late? I’m on my way, we can talk more when I get there. Besides, there is something I wanted to ask you anyway. 

Y/N:  
okay.. doors open. 

————————————

Y/N:  
Kou? Are you awake? 

HootHoot:  
Of course I am Y/N! But the real question is, why are YOU awake? 

Y/N:  
Couldn’t sleep. 

HootHoot:   
What’s on your mind little owl!? 

Y/N:  
Do... do you see a future for us? 

HootHoot:  
I mean, we have a date in a few days? and aren’t we both going to the same university? 

Y/N:  
yes.. but I meant like marriage, kids, a house- you know. 

HootHoot:  
Well. I’d like for those things to happen with you. But sometimes I think if you focus too much on the future, you miss the present and right now i just know I like being around you. 

Y/N:  
That ... that is surprisingly insightful. 

HootHoot:   
😁 now move over in your bed, I’m on my way. I think you need some Owl-Cuddles! 

———————————

Y/N:  
Daichi? 

Dadchi:  
Y/N? It’s 2am, why are you messaging? Are you okay? 

Y/N:  
I’m okay. I just ... I can’t seem to sleep tonight. 

Dadchi:   
What’s on your mind? Do you need me to come over? 

Y/N:  
I’m just worried about us, what’s going to happen when you graduate and I’m still here at Karasuno? Are you going to dump me?! 

Dadchi:  
Getting dressed; I’ll be there in five. Don’t think for even a SECOND I’m letting you go. I love you. 

————————————

Y/N:  
Kei...   
.delivered.   
I figured you’d be asleep....   
.delivered.   
Anyway, I wish I could sleep. But I can’t. I was just thinking about you. I kind of miss you. I hope you’re having some really sweet dreams, of me. Because let’s face it, I’m an angel- I’m a dream.   
.delivered.  
When you wake up, this counts as your good morning text. I love you.   
.delivered.

Dino:  
You’re more of a nightmare, I’m on my way you dork. 

Y/N:  
You don’t have to come over!!!! I’m okay!! I just can’t sleep!! Also, I am NOT a dork! 

Dino:   
Just shut up and let me in before I change my mind.


	25. Crybabies ft. Oikawa, Hajime, Kageyama, Daichi, and Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then you cry bout this and whine about that- when you grow a pear.... call me back. 🍐

Tooru:  
Is this a joke Y/N? 

Y/N:  
Eh... what did I do?! 

Tooru:  
Two words.  
Karasuno. Jersey. 

Y/N:  
Tooru. 

Tooru:  
Don’t Tooru me! You had the #9 JERSEY! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?! 

Y/N:  
You gonna let me talk or do you need to take a moment first? 

Tooru:  
The audacity. 

Y/N:  
Uh huh. I spilled stuff all over my WHITE top today. Kageyama happened to see it happen and threw his extra jersey at me. You should be thanking him for hiding all my goodies.

Tooru:  
Oh. 

Y/N:  
Mhmm. I think you owe me an apology. 

Tooru:  
You’re so pretty. Prettier than me. 

Y/N:  
You’re such a Shittykawa. 

Tooru:  
Y/N!!! 

——————————————

Haji:  
Who. The. Fuck. Is. This. Y/N?!  
y/nwitharando.jpeg 

Y/N:  
Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Wait, hold up. How’d you get that picture?! 

Haji:  
No-no. Don’t change the subject. 

Y/N:  
😒🙄

Haji:  
What’s his name Y/N? I need to know his name, date of birth and where he lives. 

Y/N:  
Sure.  
L/N Kaito, 10-12-1990, 1289 Itatchi Way. 

Haji:  
Wait. 

Y/N:  
Something wrong there Hajime? 

Haji:  
.... he is your brother isn’t he? 

Y/N:  
*DING DING* Give the man a PONY FOR THIS PRIZE. 

Haji:  
Oh. I’m sorry Y/N... I jumped to conclusions.

Y/N:  
Uh huh. 

Haji:  
Let’s grab dinner so that I can apologize. 

Y/N:  
Damn right Hajime. 

————————————

Kags:  
BOKE Y/N! BOKE! 

Y/N:  
Hold the FRONT DOOR! WHO are you talking to like that?! 

Kags:  
YOU BOKE! 

Y/N:  
Sir. Imma need you to dial that shit BACK. What is your issue?? 

Kags:  
My ISSUE IS YOU DRANK MY MILK! 

Y/N:  
I swear to God. I just BOUGHT YOU NEW MILK. 

Kags:  
Well it’s not in there! 

Y/N:  
... Kageyama Tobio. Check the drawer in the fridge. 

Kags:  
I DID! 

Y/N:  
If I have to get up and walk in there, and I find it. Your ass is GRASS! 

Kags:  
...... I’m sorry Y/N. I found them. 

Y/N:  
Hmph. 

Kags:  
Want a milk? 

Y/N:  
NO. I don’t! 

Kags:  
More for me. 

Y/N:  
TOBIO! 

————————————

Daichi:  
Really Y/N?  
Is this who we are? 

Y/N:  
Eh. What’s up Daichi? 

Daichi:  
STOP TELLING PEOPLE I DIED. 

Y/N:  
Oh. THAT. Technically it was a nice kill. 

Daichi:  
Y/N! 

Y/N:  
WHAT?! YOU CANT BLAME ME. 

Daichi:  
Just wait Y/N. Just you wait. 

Y/N:  
Huh? Why?  
Daichi?  
DAICHI!?  
WHY?!  
Why are you looking at me like that?!  
NO!  
DAICHI! No! Okay! I’m sorry! NOT THE STARE! NO DAICHI! STOP IT! 

——————————————

Tsukki:  
I’m breaking up with you.

Y/N:  
Whoa. Why?! 

Tsukki:  
YnwithKuroowhenhegaveherakissonthecheek.jpeg 

Y/N:  
🤣 Tsukki. Where the fuck did you find that? 

Tsukki:  
Does it matter?

Y/N:  
Yes you giant salt mine! 

Tsukki:  
Kenma sent it to Hinata and Hinata sent it to me. 

Y/N:  
Kei. That’s before we started dating, you baka. I’ve known Kuroo a long time, longer than I’ve known you. 

Tsukki:  
Oh. 

Y/N:  
“Oh” that’s all you can say? 

Tsukki:  
Wanna grab some boba after classes? 

Y/N:  
Sure. But first I need to KILL Kenma Kozume. 

Tsukki:  
Can I watch? 

Y/N:  
Sure.


	26. Let’s Go to War ft. Kenma, Tsukki, and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Y/N is lucky that Kenma doesn’t believe in murder.

Kenma:  
.... y/n... 

Y/N:  
Yes Kenma? 

Kenma:  
Why do all my games have sticky notes that say “YOU SUCK YOU ASSHOLE” written all over them in YOUR handwriting. 

Y/N:  
Idk Kenma. Could you think of any possible reason that I would need to stick sticky notes on your games? 

Kenma:  
Shoyou sent that picture to the beanpole didn’t he? 

Y/N:  
You’re correct. 

Kenma:   
:shrug: Sometimes thats life. 

Y/N:  
Somehow I knew that would be your response. 

Kenma:  
Y/N. WHERE. IS. MY. PSP?!?! 

Y/N:  
Your what? 

Kenma:  
.Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Kenma. 

Kenma:  
You’re going to lose. 

Y/N:  
Wrong. I’m going to level up! Bring it on cat boy! 

———————————

Y/N:  
KUROO SENPAI! HELP ME! 

Kuroo:   
If this is about Kenma, NO WAY. LEAVE ME OUT. I will not get dragged into your war with him. I learned a long time ago not to piss him off. 

Y/N:  
KUROOOOOO!! He HACKED MY SOCIAL MEDIA!!! He SAID THAT IM DATING YOU and not Tsukki!! And THEN, THAT LITTLE SHIT POSTED THE MOST DISGUSTING PICTURES OF ME!! 

Kuroo:  
Well. I mean, give him back his PSP. 

Y/N:  
NO! I R E F U S E! 

Kuroo:  
It’s going to be a long day. 

——————

Y/N:  
KEI! DO NOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAW ON FALSEBOOK! Kenma is being a DICK because I stole his PSP, so he hacked my socials. 

Tsukki:  
Well... I’d also be a dick. Why won’t you give it back? 

Y/N:  
Because YOU almost broke up with me because HE wanted to stir the drama!! He needs to learn a lesson! 

Tsukki:  
Maybe Kenma likes you. 

Y/N:  
... what?! 

Tsukki:  
It’s kind of obvious when he was staring at you at the training camp earlier this month. Are you seriously that dense? 

Y/N:  
Whatever. He doesn’t like me, he likes to be a pain in my ASS. 

Tsukki:  
Whatever you say Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Kei.. you’re not really going to break up with me are you?! 

Tsukki:   
....

Y/N:  
KEI! 

Tsukki:   
Do you like Kenma? 

Y/N:  
No! I LOVE you. 

Tsukki:  
Then no, I’m not breaking up with you. But give Kenma back his gaming console. 

Y/N:  
Pfffft. Fine. I’ll see you later? 

Tsukki:  
If you’re lucky. 

Y/N:  
🙄

———————————

Y/N:  
Your stupid PSP is back. 

Kenma:  
Thanks. I see you “leveled up” 

Y/N:  
.... Kenma. 

Kenma:  
? 

Y/N:  
.... do you ... do you have any romantic feelings towards me? 

Kenma:  
I’ve got a raid.   
Bye. 

Y/N:  
KENMA!   
.delivered.   
Dude!   
.delivered.  
You don’t have to be embarrassed!   
.delivered.   
You’re such a pain sometimes.   
.delivered. 

————————-

Y/N:  
Yo. Rooster head. 

Kuroo:  
I do have a name that is not “rooster head” 

Y/N:  
Anyway. Serious question. 

Kuroo:  
Uh. Okay? 

Y/N:  
I’m only asking you because the source refused to comment and then stopped texting me so he could go on a raid. 

Kuroo:  
Is this about Kenma’s little crush? 

Y/N:  
How am I THE last to know about this crush?! Why did not one person, including Kenma, tell me?! 

Kuroo:  
So... who did tell you? 

Y/N:  
TSUKKI!! 

Kuroo:  
Oh. 

Y/N:  
If I wasn’t already on the train headed home, I’d turn around and strangle YOU. 

Kuroo:  
WHAT?! WHY ME?! 

Y/N:  
Get your friend Kuroo. 

Kuroo:  
Okay. Jeez, I’ll talk to him. 

——————————————

Group Chat: Kuroo, Tsukki, Kenma. 

Kuroo:  
I feel kind of bad for this 

Kenma:  
Don’t. 

Tsukki:  
Agreed. She’s been a terror lately. 

Kuroo:   
And what exactly do the two of you get out of torturing poor Y/N. 

Kenma:  
Satisfaction. 

Tsukki:  
Validation. 

Kuroo:  
Well she’s coming for my head if she finds out the two of you conspired against her. And Tsukishima, you’ll be dead, not even single- just dead. 

Tsukki:  
I can take her. 

Kuroo:  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy. 

Kenma:  
Are you talking about Kaito? 

Kuroo:  
Yup.

Tsukki:  
Whose Kaito? 

Kuroo:  
Eh. The last dude who said he “could take her”.

Tsukki:  
We are going to pretend this never happened. 

Kenma:  
Deal.

Kuroo:   
Deal.


	27. Insecurities Part Two: Hajime, Oikawa, Bokuto, Daichi, Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own self indulgent comfort stories. 💜
> 
> 12/01/2020- 200 KUDOS!??
> 
> Thanks AO3 fam, we are family now

“Come on babe. Scoot over.” Hajime said, making a movement with his hands and I sighed in annoyance as I did as he asked. 

Once we were settled, Hajime put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, my head tucked into his shoulder and my hand on his chest. Forcing myself to calm my breathing down, he kissed the top of my head. “Now, let’s talk...” he remarked, dragging his fingers through my hair slowly. Making a fist with my free hand, I fought the tears prickling my eyes. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” I muttered into his chest and his hand paused as a sigh left his lips. 

“You’re not going to lose me. If we go to different universities, we will make it work. If Shittykawa leaves for an overseas team, there is no way in HELL I am following him there. No fucking way.” He replied with a firm tone and I giggled slightly. “Besides, he needs to grow up sometime.” 

Extending my neck, I placed a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” 

A slow smirk caused his face to become even more handsome. “I love you too. Don’t worry, you aren’t getting rid of me any time soon. I plan on marrying you one day.” 

My eyes widened and he chuckled. “You’re not going anywhere and neither am I.” He said, kissing my forehead as I blinked slowly. “Now, go to sleep.” 

——————————————

A soft knocking caused me to raise my head from my pillow. I still hadn’t managed to fall asleep, glancing at the door as it slowly opened, I was greeted to the sight of Oikawa Tooru. Which, if I’m being honest, isn’t the worst thing to look at in the middle of the night. 

“Hey...” I said softly, adjusting myself on the bed to make room as he closed the door behind him.

A soft smile was on his face as he walked towards me. “Hey cutie.” He said as he joined me in the bed, tucking me in as he pulled me to his chest. “Tell Daddy all the bad things you’re thinking.” 

Snuggling deeper into his chest, I fought the urge to bite him as a snort left my nose. “Daddy my ass.” I mumbled as his chin found a spot on the top of my head. 

“Y/N...” his said, his tone serious. “Talk to me.” 

Wrapping my legs with his, I finally let out a soft sigh. “I’m scared. Who knows what’s going to happen?” 

A huff left his lips as he squeezed me in his grip. “No one knows what the future holds. Not me, not you. Not anyone.” 

Letting out a groan, I rolled my eyes. “That doesn’t help me. You’re terrible with advice.” 

Chuckling, he kissed the top of my head. “But I’m great at loving you.” 

Tilting my head up, I shot him a raised eyebrow. “You’re a little better at loving volleyball.” 

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes before a frown settled on his face. “Listen... Y/N... if I ever got scouted out of the country- would you come with me?” 

Pushing on his chest, I sat up and stared down at him. “What?!” 

Scooting up, he sat straight against the headboard and sighed, “I will never forget you. Ever. And if I leave, I want you to come with me.” 

My jaw dropped and flopped open like a fish before a sly grin spread to my face. “Is this a marriage proposal Tooru-chaaaan?!” I teased and giggled as his face turned bright red. 

Waving both hands back and forth as he shook his head, he tried to strutter out a response, but I leaned in and kissed him softly to stop his movements. “Don’t worry. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” I said softly, leaning my forehead against his. 

Watching his chest swell with pride, he grabbed me and pulled me against him. “Good.” 

———————————————

A loud bang followed by curses caused me to jolt out of bed, I had finally managed to gain some shut eye waiting for a certain owl to show up. Disoriented I glanced around the room before reaching over to flick on the lamp. 

Staring at me, with a guilty look on his face, from the door was none other than my sweet and albeit dense boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou. 

“I’m sorry!” He loudly exclaimed and I quickly shushed him by bringing my finger to my lips with a “shh.” 

“You’re gonna wake everyone up!” I whisper-yelled as he slowly made his way across the room to my bed. 

“Oops. Sorry!” He repeated, in a lower tone before throwing himself onto ME. 

Groaning in protest, I tried to push him off me, but he weighs like five hundred pounds and was determined to suffocate me at this rate. 

“KOU!!!!” I whined, wiggling under him, trying to figure out someway to get him off my body. 

After giving my body a final squeeze, he rolled off me and I gasped for air. “You trying to KILL ME?!” I asked, huffing at him as he reached over to kill the light. 

We were close enough I could see his stupid smirk even in the dark. “I told you that you needed an owl-hug!” He argued, rolling over and propping his head up on his palm before beckoning me to come closer to him. “Come here my baby owl.” 

Sighing, I rolled over so that he could be the big spoon. There was something so comfortable about being with Kou, I could never explain it in a thousand words. And the fact he had come over in my moment of need, I knew I’d never want anyone else. 

After snuggling and getting comfortable, he wrapped one arm under my head and the other around my waist. “Y/N....” he whispered, his lips coasting my ear and I giggled at the tickling sensation. “These are the moments with you I love. And I hope we have many, many of them in the future.” 

———————————————

When Daichi arrived, he found me sitting at my desk studying. I couldn’t sleep, so laying in bed had seemed pointless. And I was really behind in my math homework, so why not use this time to catch up? 

A soft knocking caused me to pause my writings and glance over at the door as he pushed it open. “Hey.” He said, a soft smile on his face. I sent him a smile in return before setting the pencil on the desk. 

“Hi there.” I replied as I stood up from the chair to walk towards him. He met me in the middle and pulled me into a firm hug, glancing over my shoulder. 

“Math?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “You hate math.” 

Rolling my eyes, I resisted the urge to let out a groan. “Yeah, it’s boring so I was hoping it would put me to sleep.” 

Chuckling in response, he gestured to the bed with his hand. “Back to bed you go Y/N. I’m here now and I’m the best sleep aide.” 

A giggle left my lips as I dove onto the bed, watching his every movement as he turned off the desk lamp and walked towards me. I patted the bed and waited for him to settle before throwing almost my entire body over his, nearly knocking the breath out of him. “Whoa Y/N. Calm down.” Daichi muttered, adjusting his hands and grip. 

“Sorry!” I muttered into his chest and he let loose a long sigh. 

“Y/N.” He said after a few quiet minutes. “Let’s talk.” 

Clenching my hands into fists, I burrowed my nose into his neck. “No. I don’t want to.” 

A rouge hand caressed my cheek and I pouted in surrender. “Fine....” I complied, bracing on my hands to look up at him. 

Dragging his hand through my hair and down my face, I couldn’t help but sigh in content. I loved this man. I loved him so much. And I was scared to lose him. 

As if he read my thoughts, his hand stilled and he let a breath out through his nose as he studied me. “You’re not going to lose me. Why are you so wound up about this? I’m just going to Tokyo.” 

A groan escaped my mouth and I braced my forehead on his chest, unable to maintain eye contact. “Yeah and you’ll be with Kuroo and Bokuto. Two of the biggest party animals and bachelors around.” 

To my absolute surprise, he let out a loud chortle. “THAT is what your worried about? Those idiots share one brain cell. Plus Kuroo is a giant nerd who will probably be studying more than partying.” 

Sticking out my bottom lip as I looked up at him, I pouted slightly. “Promise?” 

Flicking my forehead, and rolled his eyes as I flinched. “Promise. Now go to sleep.” He ordered and I gave his chest a kiss before closing my eyes as his fingers began to roam throughout my hair. 

———————

Rushing down stairs after hearing the knocks, I opened it to see the tall middle blocker from Karasuno standing there. 

“Kei!” I scolded, crossing my arms as he stared down at me. “What are you doing here?” 

A “tch” left his lips as he pushed past me into the house. “You said you couldn’t sleep. So I came over.” He responded as he looked over his shoulder at me. 

Closing the door with an eye roll, I smirked up at him. “If you wanted to come see me, you should have just asked.” 

An eye roll was his response as he began walking towards my bedroom. A soft smile graced my lips as I stared after him, my heart full. Kei Tsukishima really could be an asshole, but deep inside of him- when it came to those he cared about- he was fiercely loyal and protective. He’d never admit it out loud, but his actions of love spoke volumes about how he felt towards me. 

Pausing his steps, he furrowed his brows as he looked back and saw me still standing by the door. “Are you coming Pipsqueak?” 

Huffing, I stomped my foot as I glared his way, “STOP calling me that!” I growled, closing the distance between us to slap his shoulder. 

Chuckling, he pulled me into a tight hug before I could walk past him. Resting his chin on my head, he sighed as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. “Don’t tell anyone that I’m this soft.” 

My hands grasped the back of his shirt and I sighed into his chest. “No one would believe me anyway.” I muttered and he squeezed me tighter before releasing me and finishing the walk to my room. 

“You’re such a pain.” He muttered. 

“Am not!” I responded, following behind him 

“Come on Pipsqueak. Let’s get to bed, I have practice tomorrow morning.” 

“Tsukki. Don’t call me pipsqueak.” 

“Would you prefer Tiny Tim?” 

“Why can’t you just call me something normal like “baby” or “honey” or something sweet?”

“Chibi-Chan?” 

Waving my hands back and forth, I glared at him. “No!!! You sound like Kuroo!” 

“Come on Y/N. Let’s go to bed.” 

“You’re never going to be sweet are you?” 

“Nope. Come here.” 

Rolling my eyes in defeat I crawled into the bed next to him, allowed him to hold me tightly with my back to his chest. Once his arms were around me, I felt myself begin to relax. “Good night Kei...” I muttered softly, feeling darkness beginning to cause my eyes to close. 

A smirk formed on his lips as he lowered his lips to my ear and as my breathing evened out, he whispered. “Goodnight.... babe.”


	28. N a u g h t y ft. Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, and Terushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have the new episodes of Haikyuu caught me simping for the Miya twins? Yes. 
> 
> Am I also simping for Suna? Yes. 
> 
> What can I say?   
> But I’ve explained to Daichi, and Bokuto and Iwaizumi— they get it.

Y/N:  
Barry B. Benson? 

Atsumu:  
Really Y/N?! 

Y/N:  
WHAT! YOU LOOK ALIKE!! 

Atsumu:  
I look like Sangwoo too. 

Y/N:  
Is that your way of trying to get me into your basement? 

Atsumu:  
I can think of another downstairs place you’re welcome to explore. 

Y/N:  
On my way. 

Atsumu:  
Wait. That worked?! 

Y/N:  
What can I say? I’m easy. 

Atsumu:  
I don’t know if I should be insulted or not. 

Y/N:  
I can play with some balls too- if you want. 

Atsumu:  
😯

Y/N:  
See ya soon babe. 

—————————————————

Y/N:  
Yo Yuji. What that tongue ring do? 

Terushima:  
Oh. Naughty Y/N. Wanna find out? 

Y/N:  
I can be there in thirty? 

Terushima:  
See ya then babe and you can ride it all night. 

——————————————

Y/N:  
Rin-Rin!! 

Suna:  
What? 

Y/N:  
What are you doing? 

Suna:  
Watching practice film. 

Y/N:  
Sounds DULL. 

Suna:  
Good thing you’re not the one watching it. 

Y/N:  
RIN-RIN! 

Suna:  
I’m just sayin 

Y/N:  
Wouldn’t you rather be doing something else? 

Suna:  
Like what? 

Y/N:  
Me. 🤗

Suna:  
Just so I’m clear, you’re inviting me to come over and have sex? Instead of watching the film? 

Y/N:  
Mmhmm. But this offer has an expiration date. 

Suna:  
I’m already on my way. 

Y/N:  
Good. See ya soon Rin-Rin! 🥰

————————————————————

Y/N:  
Hello my favorite Miya twin. 🥰

Osamu:  
It would be weird if I wasn’t your favorite twin, considering you’re my girlfriend. 

Y/N:  
Fair. You should close up and come home. 

Osamu:  
I still have a few hours till closing. I’ll be home soon. 

Y/N:  
Awe! Osamu! P l e a s e come home! 

Osamu:  
Babe. 

Y/N:  
y/n.dressedinblackandwhitelingere.JPEG 

Osamu:  
You’re killing me, just hold out a little bit longer. 

Y/N:  
Fine. I guess I’ll just have to eat all this food on my own. Tendou even dropped off some of his famous chocolate. But I don’t mind eating it alone. 

Osamu:  
You know what? Kaito has been training really hard, I’m sure he could handle closing. 

Y/N:  
See ya soon babe. 

Osamu:  
When I get home I want you wearing that outfit. 

Y/N:  
Yes daddah.


	29. Oops, Wrong Name ft. Suga, Bokuto, Atsumu, Oikawa, Iwaizumi && a bonus treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is literally in his feels right now because they compared him to Tanaka during the last episode. 
> 
> Okay, actually he’s more in his feels that Atsumu has weaseled his way into my life.

Y/N:  
Hey, Koushi. 

Sugar:  
Excuse me? 

Y/N:  
I said, hey Koushi. 

Sugar:  
HA, that’s funny sweet cheeks.

Y/N:  
It’s literally your name. 

Sugar:  
No. My name is “Sugar”, or “Babe”, or “Honey.” 

Y/N:  
Yeah, okay. Koushi. 💜

Sugar:  
Ahem. Wait. Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something?! 

Y/N:  
Whoa, calm down sugar. I was just messing with you. 

Sugar:  
Mmhmm. Okay. 

Y/N:  
Love you! 

Sugar:  
Love you too, I suppose. 

———————————————

Y/N:  
Hey! Koutarou! What are you doing? 

Owl:  
Huh? Baby Owl! What did I do? Are you mad at me? Did I forget something?! Was... was I supposed to meet you? ARE YOU MAD?! 

Y/N:  
Wow. Calm down you giant horned owl!! Why would you think I’m mad at you? 

Owl:  
WHY WOULD CALL ME KOUTAROU!? 

Y/N:  
LMAO. I’m sorry, I was just messing with you! 

Owl:  
That’s not nice Y/N! 🥺

Y/N:  
Oh. Baby. I’m sorry! I’ll take you out for food? Sound good?! 

Owl:  
You’re perfect! See you after practice. 

——————————————

Y/N:  
Hey Osamu! 

Atsumu:  
What did you say PIG?! 

Y/N:  
I said hey Osamu! 

Atsumu:  
Do you wanna die? 

Y/N:  
Why are you getting so mad?🤣

Atsumu:  
Really Y/N?   
R e a l l y?! 

Y/N:  
Teasing you really is my favorite hobby. 

Atsumu:  
Breaking kneecaps is mine, why don’t you come over later? I’ll show you the basement. 

————————

Y/N:  
YAHOO TOORU! 

Beautiful:  
E x c u s e m e?! 

Y/N:  
Tooru, what are you doing?   
I was hoping we could meet up for dinner? 

Beautiful:  
Pump your breaks. “Tooru”? 

Y/N:  
It’s your name....? 

Beautiful:  
For normal people; not YOU! 

Y/N:  
Really?! You’re really a big baby. 

Beautiful:  
SAY IT RIGHT NOW Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Where is Iwaizumi?! Imma get him to beat your ass. 

Beautiful:  
Y/N.

Y/N:  
Ugh. fine. My handsome and super talented setter, my love, my baby, my beautiful creature, the best setter in the entire universe, let’s go get dinner? 

Beautiful:  
There- that wasn’t so hard and yes; I’d love to get dinner with you my little cutie pie ❤️

————————————

Y/N:  
Hajime! 

Hulky Haji:  
Baby. 

Y/N:  
What are you doing right now? 

Hulky Haji:  
Honey. 

Y/N:  
Huh? What’s up with you? 

Hulky Haji:  
My Hulk. 

Y/N:  
🙄- you’re being annoying 

Hulky Haji:  
These are all acceptable names for me, none of that Hajime bullshit. 

Y/N:  
Babe, it’s your literal NAME. 

Hulky Haji:   
You’re such a good girl. 

Y/N:  
HEY! Don’t do that to me. 

Hulky Haji:  
Bet my good girl wishes I was there right now, doesn’t she? 

Y/N:  
🥺 baby, honey, my Hulk- please don’t do this to me right now. I’m still in class. 

Hulky Haji:  
Don’t worry, I’ll be seeing you later- behave ✨

✨ b o n u s ✨

Akaashi:  
Y/N! We TALKED about you teasing him. 

Y/N:  
I SAID I WAS SORRY! He was fine! 

Akaashi:  
You’re just lucky you go to a different school. I had to deal with it. I have also determined how you’ll repay me for being your safety net. 

Y/N:  
Oh yeah? And what’s that Akaashi? 

Akaashi:  
You are going to pay for my therapy. 

Y/N:  
I mean, you stay friends with him. Take your own advice. 

Akaashi:  
He couldn’t survive without me and you know it. 

Y/N:  
Pfft.

Akaashi:  
Is that a challenge Y/N? 

Y/N:  
No. I know he’d be lost. Also, did you pack his bento today? Because I forgot 🙃

Akaashi:  
Hopeless. The pair of you. Hopeless. You deserve each other.


	30. Owl Daddy ft. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Empty: Only Bokuto. 
> 
> In all seriousness, thanks for over 200 kudos, 18 bookmarks and over 5,000 reads. 12/04/2020
> 
> It makes me incredibly happy y’all enjoy my ramblings. 
> 
> Anyway, this one is real special to me. 💜   
> So here is #30.

Bo:  
Baby? Where have you been all day? I tried calling earlier and you didn’t answer. Are you okay? 

Y/N:  
Can you just chill out and give me space?! Back off! 

Bo:  
WHOA. Now I KNOW something is wrong. Why are you so upset?! Did I do something? 

Y/N:  
Not everything is about YOU! 

Bo:  
Baby Owl, come on. Talk to me. I’m your husband. 

Y/N:  
SO?! Don’t you have practice or something important to do?! 

Bo:  
YOU’RE also important. Stop being stubborn! 

Bo:  
Come on Y/N. Talk to me. 

Y/N:  
.... I went to the doctor today. 

Bo:  
Yeah, I figured you would considering how sick you’ve been lately. 

Y/N:  
Uh huh. And I got some news and Idk how you’re going to feel. 

Bo:  
Are you dying?! 

Y/N:  
NO! Why would that be your FIRST thought?! 

Bo:  
Because losing you is worst case. 

Y/N:  
Now I’m crying you idiot! 

Bo:  
Babe, come on. What is going ON with you? First you’re yelling at me and now I’ve made you cry?! IM SO CONFUSED. 

Y/N:  
I’m pregnant. 

Bo:  
Huh? 

Y/N:  
I’m. Pregnant. 

Bo:  
But — but 

Y/N:  
Kou. Just calm down. We can talk more when you get home about this. 

Bo:  
I’m leaving now. 

Y/N:  
No! You’ve got practice and Coach won’t be happy with you. See, this is why you have to stop being so PUSHY! 

Bo:  
I said, I am leaving now. I’ll be home soon. 

Y/N:  
Fine! You’re going to do what you want anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch, twiddling my fingers when I heard the jingle of keys in the door and I let out a sigh, mentally preparing. I had hoped for more time to process this life changing moment, but in true Kou fashion, I would not have that luxury. 

“Y/N?” He called as he slipped his shoes off and dropped his bags by the door, before stepping into the hallway. 

Rubbing my face in an attempt to clear away snot and tears, I took in a breath before replying, “I’m in here.” 

I heard his footsteps as he rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of me. Neither of us said anything for a moment and I furrowed my brows when his hand cupped my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. I’m sure I looked rough with tear stains down my cheeks and red eyes from crying. 

“Baby!” He said with a pout, concern evident on his face as he dropped to his knees in between my legs. He used his thumb to wipe away excess tears as he cupped my face. “Why are you crying?” 

Sighing into his hands, I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists. “Because- this was an accident! We weren’t supposed to get pregnant right now.”

Bokuto removed his hands and pulled me into him for a famous hug, arms squeezing me almost too tight. Patting his back quickly, I gasped out. “Too..tight..suffo-cating.” And his arms dropped to either side of my body on the couch. After allowing me to catch my breathe, he smiled at me. “Well- I don’t mind.” 

Raising an eyebrow, I shot him a look of confusion. “But you’re the one who said —“ 

A finger landed on my lips to shush me and I fought the urge to slap his hand away. A serious look took over his face, a look I rarely saw off the volleyball court. “I know what I said-“ he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine, and he looked really intense. I was kind of intimidated, but Kou had that effect on everyone, I was no different. “But, a child with my beautiful, smart, sexy, perfect wife? I didn’t realize how badly I wanted it until this moment.” 

Placing my hands on his cheeks, I felt tears leaking down my face again. “Really? You’re not mad or disappointed or worried about how this will work?”

A puff of air left his nose and his smile lit up his whole face. “No way. I have the best partner in the entire world. We can get through anything.” 

Giggling, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and patted his cheeks. “I’m sure Akaashi will be glad to hear that.” 

Confusion danced across his face as I leaned back and kept in a giggle. “Akaashi? I was talking about —“ he paused and shot me a glare. “That was a joke Y/N!” 

Shrugging, I smiled at him as he leaned in for another swift kiss on the lips. 

“Come on, let’s go out to celebrate! Oh. OH! We are going to have an ACTUAL BABY OWL!?” 

“Are... are you okay?” 

“I just - we are going to have a BABY OWL!” 

“HEY! Put me dowwwwwn!” 

“Hehehe, sorry Mama Owl.” 

“Oh my.” 

“What?! Are you okay?! Do you need anything?” 

“You’re” a snicker left my lips and I smiled at him as he glanced down at me. “You’re gonna be “owl daddy”. And that’s the cutest thing I could ever imagine.”

Grabbing my hand, he laid a kiss on my cheek as we headed towards the front door. “Next to being your husband, it’s the best title in the world.”


	31. Oh, You Are Cute: ft Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, Atsumu, Daichi, and Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himbo’s on parade.

Kuroo:  
Stop.

Y/N:  
What am I stopping exactly? 

Kuroo:  
BEING SO CUTE! It’s distracting. 

Y/N:  
Boy— if you don’t get back to practice. 

Kuroo:  
How can I practice when such a cute creature bestows her presence upon us? 

Y/N:  
Oh so you calling me a creature now? 

Kuroo:  
I’ve got practice, see ya later kitten. 

—

Tooru:  
Yahoo- Y/N- chaaaaan. 

Y/N:  
Sup? 

Tooru:  
You’re distracting me. 

Y/N:  
HUH? I’m literally just sitting here. 

Tooru:  
YOU’RE JUST TOO CUTE. I love you 🥰✨

Y/N:  
You’re such a weirdo Tooru-Chan. 

Tooru:  
By “weirdo”, I am hoping you mean “handsome” and “smart” 

Y/N:  
Sure babe. Sure. 😘

—-

Daddy Owl:   
Pffft. ME OH MY. 

Y/N:  
What’s up bird man? 

Daddy Owl:   
Me. 

Y/N:  
Wtf? 

Daddy Owl:  
You are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen and here is a lil preview.   
bokutowithnoshirt.jpeg 

Y/N:  
KOU!!!! WTF! 

Daddy Owl:   
Hehehehe. See ya later. 

——————

Dadchi:  
You’re under arrest! 

Y/N:  
Is this a new role play I don’t know about? 

Dadchi:  
You’re under arrest for being way too cute, it’s breaking the cute law. 

Y/N:  
😳☺️ BABEEEEEEEEE! 

——————

Atsumu:  
Hey 

Y/N:  
Heyyy. 

Atsumu:  
You’re cute, I like that shit. 

Y/N:  
🤨

—————

Hulky Haji:  
Hey- you. 

Y/N:  
Eh? Yes? 

Hulky Haji:   
When you going to let me hit that? 

Y/N:  
HAJIME!!!!!!!!! 

Hulky Haji:   
Just thought I’d ask.


	32. Y/N && S/O break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru, Atsumu, Noya, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Tanaka and Kenma. 💜

Tooru:  
Hey Y/N... I heard that you and that loser broke up. 

Y/N:  
I’d ask who told you, but I’m assuming it was Iwaizumi. 

Tooru:  
Yeah. He told me. That scrub is not the only fish in the sea Y/N-chan. You’ll meet someone who will love you deeply— one day. 

Y/N:  
😕 yeah I know, just sucks right now. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. 

—————

Atsumu:  
Hey Y/N.

Y/N:  
Hey Atsumu. 

Atsumu:  
No witty quip? 

Y/N:  
No, not feeling it today. 

Atsumu:  
You guys broke up huh? 

Y/N:  
Yeah... 

Atsumu:  
Basement.

Y/N:  
ATSUMU! NO! 

Atsumu:  
Atsumu. Yes. 

—————

Tanaka:  
I’ll kill him. 

Y/N:  
Dude. No. 

Tanaka:  
It would take just one good swing, Y/N. Just one. 

Y/N:  
NO! 

—————

Noya:  
Okay; but hear me out - what if ... 

Y/N:  
If you and Tanaka don’t cut your shit- I* will be killing the both of you. 

Noya:  
Chill out, sheesh. 

—————

Kuroo:  
Kenma told me. 

Y/N:  
News sure travels fast. 

Kuroo:  
You told Kenma. 

Y/N:  
Of COURSE I told Kenma. He’s THE chilliest one of your little friend group. 

Kuroo:  
That ... that one hurt a little. 

Y/N:  
I am fine Kuroo. 

Kuroo:  
And I know you’re full of shit. 

Y/N:  
Mhmm. Bye. 

—————

Iwaizumi:  
Y/N....

Y/N:  
I can’t believe you told him. 

Iwaizumi:   
Well!! He was being annoying. 

Y/N:  
*sigh* Iwaizumi; i love you so very much, but I need space right now. 

——————

Kenma:  
... hey. 

Y/N:  
I can’t believe you told Kuroo!   
I told you about my break up in private! 

Kenma:  
You were sad. He was worried. It just came out. 

Y/N:  
Whatever. 

——————


	33. I WANT A BABY! ft. various

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, Oikawa, Kenma, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Bokuto

Y/N:  
K E I J I. 

THE Prettiest Setter:  
Yes? 

Y/N:  
I want a baby. 

THE Prettiest Setter:  
But we have Bokuto? 

—————

Y/N:  
B A B Y! 

Tooru:  
Yes little cutie? 

Y/N:  
No. I WANT a baby. 

Tooru:  
But-but-volleyball is my baby. 

—————

Y/N:  
Kozume 👉🏻🥺👈🏻

Kenma:  
Igttyl

Y/N:  
But I WANT A BABY! 

Kenma:  
But we already have six in the SIMS? 

—————

Y/N:  
Ooooooooh Hajimeeee 🥰

Hulk:  
Do I REALLY want to know? 

Y/N:  
RUDE. And I just thought you’d like first dibs. 

Hulk:  
On what exactly? 

Y/N:  
My womb. 

Hulk:  
Wtf Y/N! 

—————

Y/N:  
Hey, wanna know what would be really cute? 

Nerd:  
You dressed up as a cat? 

Y/N:  
Stahp. 

Nerd:  
What would be really cute? 

Y/N:  
Our babies. Let’s have a few. 

Nerd:  
SAY LESS. 

————-

Y/N:  
Kou! I WANT A BABY! 

Owl:  
Huh? How do you get one of those? 

Y/N:  
Akaashi was right. 

—————


	34. Uh-Oh, Bad Husbands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Tooru, Yuu, Keiji, and Bokuto + their offspring have been causing trouble and Y/N finds out! 
> 
> Y i k e s

Y/N:  
Tooru. Oikawa. 

Oikawa:  
Uh.. yes? 

Y/N:  
Is there a reason for MY BROKEN PICTURE FRAMES?! 

Oikawa:  
HOW DID YOU FIND OUT? 

Y/N:  
Oh, Idk Tooru. Could it be the broken GLASS in the trash can? Or could it be the fact that the frames are different? You tell me. 

Oikawa:  
So what happened was, your son and I were playing with a volleyball.. 

Y/N:  
😡 you dragged my sweet innocent baby into your shenanigans!? 

Oikawa:  
🤨 have you met that “baby”?! SWEET is not the word. That kid came out swinging from the womb. 

Y/N:  
Stop playing volleyball in my house, or soon you’ll be a single father. 

Oikawa:  
Ha ha. That’s funny Y/N, you MARRIED 💍 me. There is no “single”, ever again. 

Y/N:  
I’m going to call Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa:  
NO! 

—————————

Y/N:  
Yuu. Nishonoya. 

Thunder:  
... yes? 

Y/N:  
Wtf is this?   
brokencoffeetable.jpeg

Thunder:  
A coffee table. 

Y/N:  
Yuu. 

Thunder:  
A broken* coffee table. 

Y/N:  
Any idea how it became that way? 

Thunder:  
I may have jumped on it while playing “the floor is lava” with our daughter. 

Y/N:  
YUU!!! You INVOLVED YUNA IN YOUR GAMES?! 

Thunder:  
It WAS HER IDEA! 

Y/N:  
Be glad you’re traveling Yuu. Be VERY glad. 

—————————

Akaashi:  
Before you freak out when you get home, your son and I made a giant mess but are going to nap and then clean up. 

Y/N:  
Thanks for telling me babe ✨

Akaashi:  
Of course my love. 💜

————————

Bo:  
DONT BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS! 

Y/N:  
Huh? 

Bo:  
Oh. Nothing! 

Y/N:  
Why do I have a feeling you and our BABY, who can’t even SPEAK yet- did something that is going to make me not so happy? 

Bo:  
LOVE YOU!!! SEE YOU LATER!! 

Y/N:  
You know what? I don’t even wanna know, fix it before I get home.


	35. Y/N Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Atsumu, Osamu, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi

Y/N:  
A t s u m u ✨

Sangwoo:  
What do YOU want? 

Y/N:  
Hmph. Is that anyway to treat the person trying to confess to you?!

Sangwoo:  
Huh?! 

Y/N:  
I bet Osamu is nicer than you ANYWAY! 

Sangwoo:  
WAIT ! NO! I’m the better twin! 

————————

Y/N:  
Hey.. uhm.. Kuroo? 

Rooster:  
Hey Y/N! Have a question about the chemistry test coming up? 

Y/N:  
More like I’m wondering about the chemistry between you and I... 

Rooster:  
Oh ho ho. You could say there is definitely a reaction. 😏

—————————

Y/N:  
... Kenma. 

Player One:   
Igttyl

Y/N:  
Eh, okay. Since you won’t respond right away. I like you and I was hoping I could be your player two! It’s cool if not, but I figured I’d shoot my shot! 

Player One:   
... if you can keep up, you can be player two. I just sent a link to join me in this game. 

Y/N:  
Kenma. I meant in a relationship, not as your raid partner ... 

Player One:  
So did I. 

————————

Y/N:  
Hey.. Akaashi? 

Pretty Setter:   
Hello Y/N. How are you this evening? 

Y/N:  
I’m great! How are you? 

Pretty Setter:  
I’m doing well. Thank you for asking. 

Y/N:  
So I just wanted to say that it was REALLY flawless how you set that ball to Bokuto! You make volleyball look really fun. ✨

Pretty Setter:  
Thank you for saying that Y/N. Would you like to grab some coffee sometime? 

Y/N:  
YES!!!!!! I’d LOVE THAT! 

Pretty Setter:  
Good. I look forward to it. 

————————

Y/N:  
Hey.. uhm. Osamu? 

Osamu:  
Hey Y/N. What’s up? 

Y/N:  
I know you REALLY love onigiri.. and I’d enjoy being taught how to make it. Can you teach me? 

Osamu:  
As long as you’re not an idiot. 

Y/N:  
Easy enough. 

————————

Y/N:  
Hey! Hulk! 

Hulk:  
I really don’t understand why you INSIST on calling me that Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Yeah. I give cute nicknames to all the boys I like, so you’re stuck with that one! 

Hulk:  
What? I thought you liked Shittykawa! 

Y/N:  
That 🗑?! NO WAY! I like his best friend SO much more. 

Hulk:  
Wanna grab some dinner after practice? 

Y/N:  
I thought you’d never ask! 

————————

Y/N:  
Bokuto. 

Bo:  
Y/N!!! HEY HEY HEY! 

Y/N:  
I need advice! 

Bo:  
How can I help!? 

Y/N:  
There is this boy I like! And I wanna confess to him, but I don’t know how... and I’m kind of scared he’ll reject me. 

Bo:  
Oh! Who is it?! What does he look like?! Does he play volleyball? If not, he’s a LOSER! Is it one of those idiots from the basketball team?   
DON’T DATE THEM Y/N! Don’t do it! 

Y/N:  
Uhm. No. It’s not a basketball guy. Yes ... he plays volleyball, he’s the captain actually of our schools team. And he’s really tall and he’s got these GAINT arm muscles and he’s really funny and energetic. He makes me smile non-stop when he’s around. 

Bo:  
So ... you ... like ... Akaashi? 

Y/N:  
I never said he was smart. 

Bo:  
WAIT. Bokuto is the captain! I AM THE CAPTAIN! You LIKE ME?! 

Y/N:  
Eh... yes... 

Bo:  
WOOHOOO!!!! I HAVE TO TELL AKAASHI!! A PRETTY PERSON LIKES MEEEEEEEE!! 

—————————


	36. Pick Up Lines ft. Various

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Bokuto, Akaashi, Tooru, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Daichi, Noya, Atsumu.

Y/N:  
Hey. Kou. 

Bokuto:  
Hey hey hey! 

Y/N:  
Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you got a pretty sweet ass. 

Bokuto:  
Y/N!!!!!! ☺️☺️☺️

—————

Y/N:  
Rooster head! 

Rooster:  
I’d prefer you to call me literally anything else. 

Y/N:  
Are you on the periodic table? Because you are SODIUM fine.

Rooster:  
Can I be your enzyme? Because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction.

Y/N:  
We have great chemistry, let’s do some biology.

Rooster:  
Hey baby, want to form a zygote?

Y/N:  
And I’m out ✌🏻

——————

Y/N:  
Tooru~Chaaaaaan! 

Tooru:  
Hello my little cutie. 

Y/N:  
If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a whole galaxy. ✨

Tooru:  
I think that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! 

——————

Y/N:  
Keiji. My love. 

Akaashi:  
Hey my lovely. 

Y/N:  
Are you a dictionary? Because you’re adding meaning to my life every day. 💜

Akaashi:  
☺️☺️☺️☺️

————————

Y/N:  
Miya #1! 

Atsumu:  
What’s up? 

Y/N:  
I should complain to Spotify. 

Atsumu:  
Uh .. why? 

Y/N:  
For not naming YOU, the hottest single of the week 😏

Atsumu:  
That was hella smooth 

———————

Y/N:  
Yo- Noya! 

Thunder:  
Y/N!!!!! What do ya need?! Senpai is here! 

Y/N:  
Do you fish?! Because you’ve got me HOOKED! 

Thunder:  
😳 bless this day 🙌🏻

————————

Y/N:  
Iwai-zumi! 

Hulk:  
Hey you. 

Y/N:  
Do you mind if I walk home with you? My mother always told me to follow my dreams. 💋

Hulk:  
Wife you up? Wife you up. 💍

—————————

Y/N:  
Oh Daichi ✨

Dadchi:  
Hey Y/N. I’m in the middle of paper work but what do you need? 

Y/N:  
Can you give me your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas? 

Dadchi:  
🙄 ah, i think that is the corniest one to date. 

Y/N:  
One day I’m going to use a pick up line that knocks your socks (and everything else 😏 off) 

Dadchi:  
Y/N... we’re already married. 

Y/N:  
Gotta keep the spark alive!


	37. Oikawa’s Favorite Food is Milk Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N ate Oikawa’s last piece of milk bread. 
> 
> Oh no.   
> Oh no no.   
> Oh no no no.

Y/N:  
Okay. So, listen ... I did something. 👉🏻👈🏻

Oikawa:  
... what did you do? 

Y/N:  
I ... I ... 

Oikawa:  
Y/N! 

Y/N:  
I ATE ALL YOUR MILK BREAD! 

Oikawa:  
🥺 why would you do that to me?! YOU ARE THE WORST!!! I can’t believe YOU! The betrayal! 

Y/N:  
Wow. That’s a little dramatic! 

Oikawa:  
What is DRAMATIC IS YOU EATING MY PRECIOUS MILK BREAD! You KNOWWW it’s my favorite Y/N!! 

Y/N:  
I’m SORRY!! It was a midnight snack!!! And baby Oikawa wanted some!! 

Oikawa:  
THERE IS NO BABY OIKAWA! 

Y/N:  
Surprise? 

Oikawa:  
Hey Y/N, it’s Iwaizumi. Oikawa fainted. Congrats! 

Y/N:  
Naw, i was just messing with him. There is no baby Oikawa.

Oikawa:  
I knew I liked you -Iwaizumi.


	38. Group Chat: Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat? 
> 
> Yay?  
> Nay? 
> 
> Any opinions? 
> 
> If not I’ll just keep trucking (:

Y/N:  
SUGAAAAAWARA!!!!! 

Suga:  
Yes? 

Tanaka:  
SHUT UP Y/N!! 

Noya:  
YEAH! DON’T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS!

Dadchi:  
What did you two do? 

Y/N:  
TANAKA HIT ME WITH A VOLLEYBALL!!! 

Tanaka:  
IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! 

Y/N:  
NO IT WASNT! YOU LOOKED RIGHT AT ME AND SAID “THIS IS FOR GIVING ME THE WRONG ANSWERS DURING A TEST!” 

Noya:  
NO HE DIDNT!! 

Tsukki:  
I can attest to this; he did say that before spiking the ball right into poor Y/N-chan. 

Sugar:  
Hanger? Or slipper? 

Tanaka;  
SHUT UP SALTY! YOU WERENT EVEN IN THE GYM! 

Hinata:  
Y/N senpai, that’s not what happened! 

Y/N:  
BOKE HINATA! 

Dadchi:  
I swear .. Y/N don’t yell at Hinata. 

Y/N:  
Sorry Dadchi.

Dadchi:  
STOP CALLING ME THAT! 

Kags:  
BOKE HINATA! 

Dadchi:  
Kageyama. Leave him alone. 

Suga:  
Hinata, what happened? 

Hinata:  
Tanaka did hit her with the volleyball but it wasn’t a hard hit or a spike. He bopped her. 

Y/N:  
I’m coming for you Hinata! 

Dadchi:  
I need something stronger than coffee. 

—————

Y/N:  
Practice is cancelled.

Hinata:  
WHAT!?! 

Kags:  
WHY!? 

Y/N:  
Because Ukai is sick! And I am also sick! And Daichi and Suga both have the runs! 

Dadchi:  
Y/N! I swear, you have a giant mouth! 

Suga:  
Notice how she didn’t tell them all she was throwing up her guts and crying like a big baby. 

Y/N:  
SUGA!! 

Suga:  
Nope, you told them I had “the runs”. It’s all fair at this point. 

Y/N:  
I hate you! 

————————

Y/N:  
Alright — WHO did it? 

Hinata:  
Huh? 

Tanaka:  
Did what? 

Asahi:  
Wasn’t me. 

Noya:  
We know Asahi.

Tsukki:  
It was probably kageyama 

Yamagoops:  
What happened? 

Y/N:  
I’m not mad 

Kags:  
Shut up! 

Y/N:  
Who broke the wheel on the ball cart? 

Kags:  
Tanaka. 

Tsukki:  
Tanaka 

Asahi:  
Tanaka 

Hinata:  
Tanaka 

Yamagoops:  
Tanaka 

Daichi:  
Tanaka 

Suga:  
Tanaka 

Tanaka:  
Noya 

Noya:  
Tanaka 

Y/N:  
Oooooooh Tanaka. 🥰

Tanaka:  
Moms callin, BYE. 

——————

Y/N:  
Kageyama 

Kags:  
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Where’s the strawberry milk that was left in the fridge? 

Kags:  
Hinata drank it. 

Y/N:  
Uh huh, that’s not my strawberry milk in your hand ... right now? 

Y/N:  
I SAW YOU THROW THAT AWAY! GET BACK HERE BAKEYAMA! 

——————


	39. Group Chat ft. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys; istg.

Y/N:  
Kenma Kozume. 

Yaku:  
Ha ha ha ! Kenma’s in trouble! 

Y/N:  
Hush it or your next Yaku! 

Kuroo:  
Calm down there little manager, what’s the problem? 

Y/N:  
Kenma! He’s skipping out on practice. 

Kuroo:  
He had a thing. 

Y/N:  
Oh? He had a thing? Do tell me Kuroo-senpai, what was this “thing”? 

Lev:  
Oh, she pulled out the “senpai”, she’s going for blood this time. 

Yaku:  
Shut up you giant! 

Kuroo:  
The senpai honorific?! 

Y/N:  
Well, if he had a “thing”, it shouldn’t be that hard to tell me what it is- should it senpai? 

Yamamoto:   
Yeah Kuroo-senpai, what was the thing? We’re all curious. 

Kuroo:  
Look at the time, I have to go study. 

Y/N:  
Uh huh. @Kenma, show up to practice in the next twenty minutes or your entire team will run suicides until you do. 

Kenma:  
They probably need the exercise. 

Yamamoto:  
That’s cold Kenma. 

Lev:   
KENMA! 

Yaku:  
You lil shit. 

Lev:  
Yaku... aren’t you little? 

Y/N:  
Yaku! LEAVE HI- DON’T! @Kuroo, come get your TEAM of mangy cats! 

Kuroo:  
Brb, studying.

Y/N:  
No you’re not! You’re literally just STANDING THERE! I SEE YOU! 

Kuroo:  
Nope. Not me. 

Y/N:  
KUROO. 😡  
Istg. 

———————————

Y/N:  
WHO? I wanna know NOW, WHO put a cat in the club room?! 

Kuroo:  
There’s a cat in the club room? 

Y/N:  
Kuroo... 

Yaku:  
It was probably Lev. 

Y/N:  
Not my Lyovochka! 

Kenma:  
No. It was definitely Lev. 

Y/N:  
How do you KNOW KENMA?! YOU’RE NOT EVEN HERE HALF THE TIME! 

Kuroo:  
Hey, Kenma has a busy life. 

Y/N:  
Shuddup. Busy playing games maybe. Get the cat out. I don’t care who does it, but I* am not going down for that creature being in there. 

Lev:  
You know Y/N, you manage a volleyball team known for being cats; yet you don’t like them? It makes no sense. 

Y/N:  
Lev. Get the cat out of there. Now. 

✨ plot twist, Kenma put the cat in there ✨

—————————

Y/N:  
Oh esteemed Captain of the Nekoma Volleyball Team 🌟

Kuroo:  
What’s up Y/N? 

Y/N:  
Eh. i need a favor- 

Kuroo:  
I’m willing to do most anything for youuuuu 

Y/N:  
Help me with chemistry? 

Kuroo:  
Except that. 

Y/N:  
Why the hell not!? 

Kuroo:   
Do you not remember our LAST study session? You conned me into doing all your chemistry corrections AND homework, while you napped and watched anime! 

Y/N:  
Oh. Ha ha. 🥲 I promise I won’t do it again! I have an exam! PLEASE PLEASE KUROO!!! I’ll do anything for the help of such a masterful and genius chemistry man! 

Kuroo:   
*sigh* FINE, but the SECOND you start slacking, I’m leaving. 

Y/N:  
D E A L! ☺️

✨ Y/N across town, looking down at her phone grins wickedly and pumps her hand in the air before bringing it down with a closed fist and snickering “GOT ‘EM!” 

Because she knew very well that Kuroo would end up doing her chemistry work while she watched anime. And a small part of her felt guilty, but not enough to change her plans. ✨


	40. Come to My Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 28, 2020 
> 
> Stats:
> 
> 332 Kudos 🥰  
> 26 Bookmarks 🥰  
> 8013 Hits 🥰
> 
> Guys. Stop, I’m over here emotional because this has been the best outlet for this year! 💜 
> 
> Thanks for making it livable. 🥰

Y/N:  
Hey! I have a game tomorrow, can you come watch me play?! 

Tooru:  
Sorry little cutie, I also have a match. I’ll make it up to you! 

Y/N:  
Oh. Okay! Well, best of luck! 

_______

Y/N:  
Babe! I have a match tomorrow morning, can you swing by?! 

Nerd:  
Sorry love, we have a tournament tomorrow. Maybe next time? 

Y/N:  
Yeah. Sure! No problem. Good luck. 💜

____________

Y/N:  
Baby! I forgot to tell you, I have a game tomorrow, think you can come watch?! 🥰

Akaashi:  
We have a match as well, my love. But if you record it, we can watch it together afterward! 

Y/N:  
No problem. 😊 Good luck tomorrow! 

_____________

Y/N:  
Hey hey hey!! 

Kou:  
My baby owl! 

Y/N:  
Hi. 😘 I have a match tomorrow, are you free??? 

Kou:  
😫😫😫 afraid not my baby bird! We have a match tomorrow toooooo!! I’m sad you won’t be there 😭 i always do better when you’re there! 

Y/N:  
Don’t worry, Akaashi has already agreed to stream it for me. So I’ll be rooting for ya Kou!💜

_______

Y/N:  
HEY! Best setter in the world 🥰

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart! I was just thinkin ‘bout cha

Y/N:  
Super last minute, but I’ve got a game tomorrow. Any chance I’ll see you in the stands?! 

Atsumu:  
No can do babe. We have a tournament all day. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Okay! Well, good luck- but you don’t need it, because you’re amazing 🥰

______________

Y/N:  
HULK!!! My favorite Hulk! 

Iwaizumi:  
Hey baby. 💜

Y/N:  
I forgot to tell you, but I have a match tomorrow! ... can you swing by? It would mean a lot to me!! 

Iwaizumi:  
I wish I could baby.... we have a match tomorrow as well... I’m bummed you won’t be in the stands cheering me on. 

Y/N:  
It’s okay! I’ll still be cheering for ya. 💜

__________

Y/N:  
Dadchi! Dadchi! 

Dadchi:  
🙄 What do you need Y/N? 

Y/N:  
I have a game tomorrow!!! Can you come?! PLEASE??! 

Dadchi:  
Sure. You always come to all of our games! I’ll even bring the whole team. 

Y/N:  
Thanks ... Daichi. 💜 it means a lot 

Dadchi:  
😳🤨 

Y/N:  
🥰


	41. Group Chat: Captains; Aged Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up CRACK. Idk man. It was just a funny concept to me.

Y/N:  
LOOK AT THIS ANGEL!   
BabyOikawaLookaLike.JPEG 

Oikawa:  
That’s my boy! 

Y/N:  
That’s MY boy! Back off Tooru! 

Oikawa:  
I helped MAKE HIM! 

Daichi:  
Why am I here? 

Kita:  
heart react 💜 to photo 

Ushijima:  
Will he be coming to Shiratorizawa? 

Y/N:  
Tooru. Don’t you embarrass me. We talked about this.... 

Oikawa:  
YOU STOP THAT USHIJIMIA! My son will NOT attend that crack pot school! 

Bokuto:  
WHAT A LIL CUTIE! 

Kuroo:  
Is this a domestic dispute? I’m confused. Good thing the kid takes after his dad, mom is a little questionable. 

Y/N:  
HEY! YOU won’t get any treats when I bring them by! 

Bokuto:  
YOURE BRINGING TREATS OIKAWA Y/N?! 

Y/N:  
For you? Of course Bo! 😘

Kuroo:  
Well that’s just downright rude. 

Y/N:  
Well so are YOU! 

Oikawa:  
Hey. Baby daddy. Right here! 

Y/N:  
About to be single mama right here! 

Oikawa:  
You made kissy faces at the beef cake! 

Y/N:  
And KUROOO called me ugly! 

Oikawa:  
No. He agreed that our son was cute, because he looks like ME. 

Y/N:  
How is that ANY different than what I JUST said!? 

Ushijimia:  
Female oikawa- 

Y/N:  
Ushiwaka 

Ushjimia:  
Your son should go to Shiratorizawa 

Oikawa:  
no. NO. NO. 

Daichi:  
Again, why am I here? 

Y/N:  
Hush it Dadchi! 

Daichi:  
Y/N— we’ve been out of school for YEARS.   
LET IT GO! 

Y/N:  
Who do I look like?! ELSA! Naw bro! Miss me with that shit. 

Oikawa:  
Stop talking like that! 

Kuroo:  
Wtf y/n 

Bokuto:  
Huh? What does that mean? 

Kita:  
I feel the Miya energy. Daichi, how do you handle these moments? 

Daichi:  
Lots and lots of alcohol. 

Terushima:   
Oh shitttt.! Y/N! Yes girl! I’m proud of YOU! 

Y/N:  
Thanks dude. Tooru gives me a lot of shit for it. 

Oikawa:  
Istg Y/N. You’re BANNED from Terushima! 

Y/N:  
You can’t BAN me! Dadchi! Tell him he can’t! 

Daichi:  
Oh nope. I’m out. 

Oikawa:  
We will discuss this when I get home. 

Y/N:  
No way! I’m going to see Iwaizumi! 

Oikawa:  
NO! 

Y/N:  
YES!   
LOOK HOW CUTE MY OTHER SON IS!   
BabyIwachan.JPEG 

Kita:  
Wait. How many sons do you HAVE? 

Y/N:  
THREE! Wanna see the other one!? 

Oikawa:  
NO Y/N! We swore we’d never tell anyone about HIM! 

Y/N:  
SHUT IT SHITTYKAWA! 

Oikawa:  
YOURE ALSO SHITTYKAWA! 

Y/N:  
STOP YELLING AT ME ! 

Y/N:  
Anyway  
@Kita- here’s my other precious   
BabyAtsumuMiya.JPEG 

Daichi:  
Holy. Shit. 

Tershuima:   
Oh fuck no.

Kuroo:  
What. The. Actual. Fuck. Y/N. 

Bokuto:  
HUH! That kid looks like Atsumu! You had a baby with ATSUMU!? 

Ushijimia:   
Would any of your off spring be willing to attend Shiratorizawa? They come from good stock. 

Y/N:  
Duck all yall. Me and my babies- we set!   
Oikawa Y/N OUT! 

*left the chat* 

Daichi:  
Oikawa! Wtf. You let her get knocked up THREE TIMES? With THREE DIFFERENT GUYS?! 

Oikawa:  
She’s such a shit. Kaito is the only one who is hers. The other two are just baby pictures of Iwa and Atsumu.


	42. Gray Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys really be trying to hoe around; Kuroo, Atsumu, Bokuto, Wakatoshi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi

Y/N:  
Hell. No. 

Kuroo:  
Huh? 

Y/N:  
Turn your fine ass around-go home and change! Now! 

Kuroo:  
Oh ho ho- see something you like Kitten? 

Y/N:  
Yes and so will everyone else. Really babe? The gray sweatpants!? GO HOME AND CHANGE! 

Kuroo:  
Oh kitten. What is it that you always say to me? “You don’t decide what I wear?”

Y/N:  
BUT! 

Y/N:  
DON’T SHAKE YOUR ASS LIKE THAT!   
STOP IT! 

Kuroo:  
Why? 😽😸

Y/N:   
Fine. I guess you don’t want me wearing the cat ears EVER, E V E R again. 

Y/N:  
Uh huh. Run along baby. That’s what I THOUGHT! 

____________

Y/N:  
Istg. 

Atsumu:  
What’s up sweetheart? 

Y/N:  
What the hell are you wearing?! 

Atsumu:  
Sweatpants? I wore em to the gym. 

Y/N:  
You wore those SLUT pants to the gym?! 

Atsumu:  
Slut pants? Huh? I’m confused. 

Y/N:  
Atsumu Miya. Don’t pretend you don’t know how unbelievably MOUTH WATERING you are in those pants! You ... you ... you were probably trying to pick up someone else! Huh?! 

Atsumu:  
Ohhhh. Someone is jealous! 😉

Y/N:  
No! I just don’t want MY man parading around like he doesn’t have a devoted spouse waiting for him at home. 

Atsumu:  
Okay! Okay! Noted.

Atsumu:  
Wait! Did you just TAKE A PICTURE?! 

Y/N:  
Put that one away for the spank bank later. 

Atsumu:  
Oh my pretty lil sweetheart. I’ll show you spank bank. 

______________

Y/N:  
Nope. Not happening. No way. 

Bo:  
Huh? What’s goin on? 

Y/N:  
Go change now. 

Bo:  
But I LIKE THESE PANTS! 

Y/N:  
SO DO I BUT GO CHANGE 

Bo:  
You’re not my boss Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Don’t make me call Akaashi! 

Bo:  
Hmph. I like these pants. 

Y/N:  
Papa Owl. You can wear them around our house! Not in public for everyone in the universe to see! 

Bo:  
Oya? You’re jealous! You don’t want anyone else seeing how stacked I am! 

Y/N:  
...... just go change. 

Bo:  
Hehehehe — love youuuuuu! 

Y/N:  
😘

_________________

Y/N:  
Toshi? 

Wakatoshi:  
Yes honey? 

Y/N:  
Do ... do you have any other pants you can wear? 

Wakatoshi:  
But these are clean. Why would I need to wear different pants? 

Y/N:  
Because I can see your dick and I don’t want anyone else to see your dick. It’s half mine. 

Wakatoshi:  
Honey. My dick is covered by cloth no one can see it. How can my dick be half yours? It’s full sized and not cut in half? I am confused. 

Y/N:  
WakatoshiInGrayPants.JPEG   
See what I see? 

Wakatoshi:  
I shall change. 

__________________

Iwaizumi:  
Babe. Have you seen my gray sweatpants? 

Y/N:  
Nope. 

Iwaizumi:  
I could have sworn they were here .... 

Y/N:  
Oh. How sad. You have other pants! 

Iwaizumi:  
Oh! I could wear those other gray ones I have; they are a little tight but I could make it work. 

Y/N:  
Uh. NO. No you cannot. 

Iwaizumi:  
Why? 

Y/N:  
They are lost. How about those loose black track pants? Those look nice. 

Iwaizumi:  
You took my gray pants again didn’t you? 

Y/N:  
Wow! Gotta go! Mwah! Love you! 

Iwaizumi:   
Istg Y/N. 

___________________

Y/N:  
Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa:  
Oikawa Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Just WHERE do you think you’re going? 

Oikawa:  
Errands? I told you I was meeting with my sister and a few of the guys from school today. 

Y/N:  
You should change. 

Oikawa:  
Oh baby. Are you worried about me being hit on by adoring fans? 

Y/N:  
😤 maybe I am! 

Oikawa:  
Baby. I married you. 💍 you’re stuck with me. I’ll be back later and I’ll remind you. 😉😘💜


	43. Hair Cut ft. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s CANON that Kuroo likes longer hair on girls— so what happens when his S/O cuts hers from long to short?

Y/N:  
Okay. Listen here rooster ... 

Kuroo:  
I H A T E when you call me that Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Yeah yeah. Okay. So I did a thing and I don’t want you to freak out and break up with me... 

Kuroo:  
Kitten; the only thing that would make me freak out and break up with you is ... 

Kuroo:  
NO. Baby. NO! Tell me you DIDN’T!! 

Y/N:  
Surprise?   
Y/Nhaircut.JPEG

Kuroo:  
Well, it’s been nice knowing ya Y/N... but this is where we part ways.

Y/N:  
TETSU! That’s not funny! 

Kuroo:  
Not joking. Make sure my tombstone reads: Here lies Kuroo Tetsurou, betrayed by the love of his life. 

Y/N:  
FINE! I bet Bokuto would like my new hair! 

Kuroo:  
Bokuto likes anything with tits. 

Y/N:  
You know what? Fine, I’m leaving you. 

Kuroo:  
Fine!

✨ Several hours later ✨

Kuroo:   
KITTEN! Wtf, you’re hanging out with SUNA and ATSUMU?! 

Y/N:  
THEY liked my hair! 

Kuroo:  
You’re MINE. Wtf?! 

Y/N:  
No YOUUUUU broke up with me! Remember?! 

Kuroo:  
I was JOKING! Baby! Come BACK! 

Y/N:  
Mmmm. Idk, you hurt my feelings! 

Kuroo:  
😑 I’m on my way to get you. 

Y/N:  
Your rebound rate is like .25 seconds.


	44. -life update-

Hi. Jumping on to say I just found out I have a brain tumor. 

Everything is fine. 

I am fine. I’m going to live for a long time, but updates maybe slower. 

Though. TBH, I didn’t really have an update schedule. 

But for an update; here ya go. 

Keep on living AO3 fam. 

I’m scared to check Wattpad. 😳


	45. Group Chat: Karasuno

Y/N:  
Confession time.

Hinata:  
TELL USSSSSS.

Tsukki:  
I hate my life. 

Daichi:  
*sigh* What Y/N? 

Y/N:  
IkissedMiyaAtsumu. 

Tanaka:  
What. 

Noya:  
What.

Suga;  
EXCUSE ME 

Kags:   
😨— TRAITOR! 

Y/N:  
I AM NOT A TRAITOR BAKAYAMA! 

Kags:  
BOKE Y/N! BOKE!


	46. Tsukki && Y/N Chat

Y/N:  
Tsukki

Tsukki:  
No.

Y/N:  
Come ON! Just this O N C E! 

Tsukki:  
No. 

Y/N:  
Kei! 

Tsukki:  
No. Do you want to hear it in Spanish?   
No Y/N, no puedes montarlo

Y/N:  
You NEVER let me ride the t-Rex and it’s BAD FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP.


	47. Listen Here Sangwoo ft. Atsumu Miya

Y/N:  
Listen here you piss colored hair asshole. 

Sangwoo:  
What the fuck Y/N!? 

Y/N:  
I keep yo house, I make sure you have dinner, I take care of all yo shit to make sure it’s— golden and happiness right?! 

Sangwoo:  
Again. Wtf Y/N!? 

Y/N:  
So WHY THE FUCK am I getting T H I S in my inbox ATSUMU MIYA?!   
atsumuwithcheerleader.jpeg

Sangwoo:  
How’d ya get that? 

Y/N:  
Does it matter? Are you cheating on me with her Atsumu? Because I’ll trash this house right now and leave. 

Sangwoo:  
Y/N. Listen- 

Y/N:  
No. It’s a yes or no Atsumu.   
Are you cheating on me with her?   
I need to know.   
I need to know now.   
Because I’m feeling a rage coming on. 

Sangwoo:  
Baby. It’s not like that. 

Y/N:  
I can’t continue to sit in this house, waiting for you to come home from games or travel; if you’re just going to cheat on me with the traveling bimbo squad! 

Sangwoo:   
Baby. The answer is No. Stop being rude and assumin shit. 

Y/N:  
What else am I supposed to “assume” Atsumu when I get shit like this 😖😤

Sangwoo:  
Yer worryin for nuttin. She literally was coming up to tell me how cool I was, nuttin more and nuttin less sweetheart 

Y/N:  
Idk... sometimes it makes me feel really insecure when you’re gone and I see things like this. I just miss you :( 

Sangwoo:   
Yer the biggest pain in my ass; why THE HELL would I add another annoyance into the MIX!?! I’m good baby, but I’m not THAT good. 

Y/N:  
Idk if I’m insulted or not. 

Sangwoo:   
Are you going to be at the train station tomorrow? 

Y/N:  
I guess we will find out if I’m insulted or not won’t we? 

Sangwoo:  
Miss yew too sweetheart


	48. Y/N && Dadchi

Y/N:  
Listen ... 

Dadchi:  
Cant you ever just say “Hi Daichi, how are you doing today?” Instead of “Listen...” it makes me nervous. 

Y/N:  
It was an accident! 

Dadchi:  
What did you do? 

Y/N:  
I tried to be proactive! 

Dadchi:  
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I’m stuck in the net. 

Dadchi:  
What? 

Y/N:  
I am currently stuck in the net.   
No one else is here and I’m stuck.   
Help. 

Dadchi:  
I always thought Noya or Tanaka would be the ones to do me in. Or maybe Hinata. Kageyama. But ... you’re giving me gray hair. GRAY Y/N! 

Y/N:  
I don’t think this is very funny, I’ve been stuck like this for over ten minutes. 

Dadchi:  
Okay. See ya at 8. 

Y/N:  
DADCHI!


	49. Prompt: Another Boy’s Jacket ft Atsumu, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suna, and Bokuto

Atsumu:   
What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Wearing? 

Y/N:   
A jacket, what are YOU wearing? 

Atsumu:   
No. No, that - that does not belong to you. Give it back. 

Y/N:  
No. I like this jacket. 

Atsumu:  
No. Give it back. 

Y/N:  
Naw. 

Atsumu:  
Istg Y/N. I will remove it. 

Y/N:  
Suna was nice enough to let me wear it, so NO. You were a shit when I asked! 

Atsumu:  
Listen. Give me the jacket or imma break yer ankles. 

Y/N:  
Istg. You say that YOU’RE the better twin. 

Atsumu:   
Now you can wear mine. 

Y/N:  
Yer kinda hot when you’re jealous Tsumu 🥰

Atsumu:  
Whatever. 

—————————

Oikawa:  
Give it back. 

Y/N:  
Huh? 

Oikawa:  
Give. It. Back. Now. Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I’m confused. 

Oikawa:  
Give him back his jacket.

Y/N:  
I’m COLD! 

Oikawa:  
SO WEAR MINE.

Y/N:  
No. Last time I got juice spilled on me. No way. Iwaizumi’s jacket keeps me SAFE. 

Oikawa:  
BABY. YOU in someone else’s jacket makes me feel some type of way. 

Y/N:  
Jealous? 

Oikawa:  
🙄😤

Y/N:  
Fine. But I’m not paying for the dry cleaning this time. 

_________________

Iwaizumi:   
Y/N. Off. Now. 

Y/N:  
Off ... ? 

Iwaizumi:  
That jacket, off.   
Now. 

Y/N:  
Are you my MOM Iwaaaaaaaaaa?! 

Iwaizumi:   
😤 why in the HELL would you wear HIS jacket?! REALLY? An entire T E A M of players AND THAT’S the one you wanted? 

Y/N:  
I was COLD! And YOU were busy! 

Iwaizumi:   
Off. Now. Or Istg I will come across this room and REMOVE it. 

Iwaizumi:   
Also, don’t look at me like that, your face looks stupid when it’s scrunched and mad. 

________________

Suna:  
Uh, no. We are not going to do that. 

Y/N:  
Oh. What are we not going to do? 

Suna:  
Wear that trashy jacket. Come get mine. Why the hell do you have his stupid ass jacket anyway?! 

Y/N:  
Would you simply believe I was cold? And Atsumu was there willing to share?? After SOMEONE SAID “NO YOU CANT WEAR MINE YOU’LL STRETCH IT OUT.” 

Suna:  
I apologize. Baby, please take that shit off. 

_________

Y/N:  
Absolutely. No. Reason. For. That. 

Bokuto:  
WHAT! 

Y/N:  
YOU did not have to corner me and TAKE THAT JACKET! 

Bokuto:   
But I gave you a BETTER one! 

Y/N:  
You gave me YOURS. 

Bokuto:  
Yup. Love youuuuuuuuuuu. Also, don’t wear another dudes jacket babe. Makes me feel sad.


	50. Prompt: PERIOD TIME ft Daichi, Noya, Hinata, Osamu, Kuroo, and Tsukki

Y/N:  
Help. 

Daichi:  
What?! Are you okay!? 

Y/N:  
I’m dying Daichi! Help. 

Daichi:  
Baby, what is wrong?! 

Y/N:  
I’m currently DYING DAI. 

Daichi:  
Baby. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is going on?! What do you — never mind. I’ll bring the “goods”

Y/N:  
You’re THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER. 

__________

Y/N:  
Just grab the ones in the PINK BOX! It’s LIKE RIGHT THERE on the SHELF! 

Noya:  
WHY do YOU DO THIS TO ME ALL THE TIME?!

Y/N:  
OH IM SORRY THAT IM DYING AND FORGOT! 

Noya:  
IM SORRYYYYY I GOT THE PINK BOX AND SNACKS!!! I’m coming my thunder baby!!! 

__________

Y/N:  
Bring. Me. Snacks. I. Require. 

Hinata:  
Uh.. okay!? 

Y/N:  
N O W. 

Hinata:  
OKAY! OKAY! Sheesh. Girls sure are mean on their periods. 

Y/N:  
BOKE!!!!!!!!!!! 

____________

Y/N:  
OY! MY LOVEEEEEEE! I require SNACKS!! 

Osamu:   
Yew mean homemade onigiri made by yours truly don’t you? 

Y/N:  
You make the best 🍙 

Osamu:  
Why does your period make you so weird?

Y/N:   
Listen, just bring the foods babe. 

____________

Y/N:  
I .. forgot about my period. Can you grab me some stuff?! 

Kuroo:  
Oh ho ho. Chibi chan admitting she needs HELP FROM THE ROOSTER?! 

Y/N:  
My sweet, cute, handsome, boyfriend — can you PLEASE help me? 

Kuroo:  
Admit you love me. 

Y/N:  
I love you! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE TETSU! Why do you want me to be in PAIN!? 

Kuroo:  
I just like knowing you need me. 😘

________________

Tsukki:   
What the hell is wrong with you?! 

Y/N:  
Your face makes me mad. 

Tsukki:  
I literally said “hello.” 

Y/N:  
Yeah, with your stupid face. 

Tsukki:  
Are you on your ... period? 

Y/N:  
WHAT GAVE IT AWAY KEI! HUH! WHAT GAVE IT AWAY!? 

Tsukki:  
Istg Y/N. Snacks are in my locker you tiny gremlin. 

Y/N:  
HUH? 

Tsukki:  
I KNEW you’d been acting weird lately, go get the snacks. It’ll help chill you out. 

Y/N:  
... you love me. 

Tsukki:  
No one said THAT. 

Y/N:  
KEI LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEE 😘

Tsukki:   
ShutUP.


	51. Prompt: COME BACK ft. Bokuto, Ushijima, Kuroo, Tsukki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Bokuto:   
BABY OWL 🥰

Y/N:  
Come back! 

Bokuto:  
Huh?! I just dropped you off!! 

Y/N:  
But .. but I miss you. 

Bokuto:  
🥰IM ON MY WAY🥰

_________________

Y/N:  
My love 💜

Ushiwaka:   
Hello honey. 

Y/N:  
Come back! 

Ushiwaka:  
What? I have arrived back at school. 

Y/N:  
But 👉🏻🥲👈🏻 I miss you. 

Ushiwaka:  
Honey. 

Y/N:  
PLEASE. 

Ushiwaka:   
I’ll be there shortly. 

_____________

Y/N:  
So, I was thinking .... 

Kuroo:   
Seriously.... again?! 

Y/N:  
I JUST SLEEP BETTER OKAY! 

Kuroo:  
Give me fifteen. You’re so needy. 

Y/N:  
Tetsu. My love, I just miss you. 😿

Kuroo:  
NOT THE KITTEN EMOJI. I ALREADY SAID I WAS COMING. 

_________________

Y/N:  
I’m not saying you should come back; but you should definitely come back.

Y/N:  
Right now. 

Y/N:  
Like this second. 

Y/N:  
Being away from you is hard. 

Y/N:  
I know you’re driving Hajime. 

Y/N:  
PLEASE. I MISS YOU. 

Hajime:   
I haven’t even left, I KNEW you’d want me to come back. 

________________

Tsukki:  
No. Don’t even ASK. I just LEFT Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Come on! PLEASE!!! 

Y/N:  
KEI! PLEASE! Dinosaurs say to come back! 🦕🦖

Tsukki:  
You are the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever met. 

Y/N:  
I can’t help that I miss you so much. 😫

Tsukki:  
Yeah yeah. 

__________________

Y/N:  
You’re sitting in the drive way aren’t you? 

Oikawa:  
Yup. 

Y/N:  
Come back in. I need my Tooru~chan snuggles! 

_________________


	52. Prompt: How Do You Deal with a Bad Day? Hinata, Suna, Tooru, Iwaizumi, Kags, Bokuto, Atsumu

Y/N:  
Honey bunches of sunshine? 

Hinata:  
Y/N! Hiiiiiiiiiiii! 

Y/N:  
What’s your favorite thing to do on a bad day?

Hinata:  
Play volleyball of course! 

Y/N:  
Huh. Nothing else? What about when you lose?! 

Hinata:  
I mean, sometimes I text Kenma or Kageyama about volleyball! Or I watch volleyball film! Or I practice with Natsu! She’s gotten so much better!!!! You’d be proud of her!! 

Y/N:  
So volleyball? 

Hinata:  
YEAH! 

Y/N:  
Good to know. 😊

___________________

Y/N:  
Sweetheart. 

Atsumu:   
My sweetheart. 💜

Y/N:  
Serious; how do you deal with a bad day?

Atsumu:  
Huh? A bad day? Are you okay? 

Y/N:  
Babe. I’m fine.🤍 Just answer the question. 

Atsumu:  
Sometimes I talk to Osamu. He makes me snacks or I watch some volleyball film. Or, I don’t even know. Volleyball! I watch a lot of volleyball film! It makes me feel great and I forget about everything else. 

Y/N:  
Oh. My sweet volleyball fox. 🦊

Atsumu:  
WAIT! I also talk to you. Like all those times I come and snuggle you. Speaking of, I’m on my way. 

Y/N:  
Huh?! WHY?! Nothing is wrong Tsumu! 

Atsumu:   
👉🏻🤍👈🏻 

Y/N:  
Okay fine 🥰

___________________

Y/N:  
KOUKOUUUUUUUUU 🤍

Bokuto:  
SWEET BABY OWL 💜

Y/N:  
Serious question

Bokuto:  
WHY WHATS HAPPENING!?! I LOVE YOU!? ARE YOU OKAY?! DON’T LEAVE ME! 

Y/N:  
Kou!!!! Calm down!!! Jeez. 

Bokuto:   
Oh. Okay! What’s up baby bird?! 

Y/N:  
How do you deal with your bad days?

Bokuto:   
Are you okay?! Tell Kou what’s wrong! 

Y/N:  
:sigh: Kou. I’m fine! 

Bokuto:   
Oh. Well, most of the time Akaashi is there!!! He helps ALOTTTTT AND volleyball!!! Something about playing volleyball! I don’t know, makes me happy!! I’m good at it! I’m THE ACEEEEEEE after all!!! Plus YOUUUUUUUU. Talking to you always makes me feel better!!! 

Y/N:  
Be still my little heart!! 

Bokuto:  
But if your heart is small, wouldn’t it hurt?? Wouldn’t you be sick???!!! 

Y/N:  
Ah, there he is. 

__________________

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Kags:  
Hey. 

Y/N:  
What do you do on a bad day? 

Kags:  
Drink milk. 

Y/N:  
That’s it? 

Kags:  
Pretty much. Or watch some volleyball or practice volleyball. And drink milk. 

Y/N:  
Good to know. 

_________________

Y/N:   
My lovely hulk. 

Hulk:  
Baby. 

Y/N:  
How do you deal with a bad day? 

Hulk:  
Talk to you. Or hit Oikawa. Or work out. 

Y/N:  
I’m glad I’m on your list of things to do. 

Hulk:  
You’re always at the top of the list babe. Speaking of, you good? 

Y/N:  
I’m always good. 

Hulk:  
Mmhmm. 

Y/N:  
Nope. Not doing this! Love you! 

Hulk:  
Love you. Be there in twenty. 

Y/N:  
I said I’m fine! 

Hulk:  
Mmmhmm. I’m not- so I’m coming to you. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Fair enough! Be safe. 

______________

Y/N:  
Toooooruuuuuu~ 

Tooru:  
My little cutie. 🥰

Y/N:  
So quick question- 

Tooru:  
Okay? 

Y/N:  
How do you deal with bad days?! 

Tooru:  
Practice. 

Y/N:  
BABE. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. 

Tooru:  
WHAT! You ASKED! 

Y/N:  
Well!!! I didn’t think you’d still be pushing yourself. 👊🏻

Tooru:  
Hey! Don’t make me ban you from Iwa~chan again. 

Y/N:  
Yeah and how well did that end for you last time? 

Tooru:  
Okay- fair point there lovely. 

Tooru:  
Talking to you seems to help. You always push me to do more and be better. While still maintaining and not hurting myself. Iwaizumi is a great pal too, he keeps me in check most of the time. 

Y/N:  
The love I have for you... babe. You’re amazing, you know that? 

Tooru:  
Yeah but it sounds better when you say it!! 

____________________

Y/N:  
Love. 

Suna:   
Babes. 

Y/N:  
Question. 

Suna:  
Answer. 

Y/N:  
How do you deal with bad days? 

.15 minutes pass.

Y/N:   
RinRin?! What the heck dude. Seriously! Did you fall asleep?? A G A I N!? 

Suna:  
No you doofus. Let me in. It’s cold. 

Y/N:  
Uh. Why are you here?!? 

Suna:  
You asked how I dealt with a bad day, so I came over. Duh. You’re an idiot sometimes Y/N.


	53. Prompt: Telling Them You’re Pregnant ft Kuroo. Oikawa. Daichi. Atsumu. Iwaizumi.

Y/N:  
Okay. Tetsu. We need to talk. 

Kuroo:  
Oh shit. What happened?! Are you okay?! 

Y/N:  
I ... I’m pregnant.   
positivepregtest.jpeg 

Y/N:  
Tetsu? Babe? 

Y/N:  
TETSU! Eh. Maybe I should have waited... 

Kuroo:  
Is this a joke? Like .. babe, are you serious? This isn’t one of your little pranks?! 

Y/N:  
NO YOU ROOSTER!!! 

Kuroo:  
Y/N. I’m on my way home.   
Don’t move.   
Do you have water?  
What do you need!?   
Cravings!?   
Ah. Wait!   
Don’t. Do. Anything.   
I love you so much.   
Babe.   
I’m going to for real be a dad!? 

Y/N:  
Yes babe. You’re going to be a dad.   
And I’m not crippled! Just pregnant. 

Kuroo:  
I’m coming!!! I’ll be home soon baby mama. 

Y/N:  
Okay baby daddy. 

______________

Y/N:  
Tooru. 

Y/N:  
We need to have a small conversation. 

Tooru:  
Huh? About what? Practice is about to start. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Okay, just wanted to let you know a secret.   
positivepregtest.jpeg 

Y/N:  
Have a good and constructive practice my love. 

Tooru:  
Y/N. My little cutie. What the fuck is that 

Y/N:  
A pregnancy test 

Tooru:  
Whose pregnancy test 

Y/N:  
My pregnancy test 

Tooru:  
Your pregnancy test? 

Y/N:  
My pregnancy test 

Tooru:  
Pregnancy test as in infant 

Y/N:  
Pregnancy test as in there is going to be a new Oikawa added to our family; or as you so eloquently put it “as in an infant” 

Tooru:  
Are you pregnant? 

Y/N:  
Listen, you’re such a pretty man. But you’re not stupid. Yes. I am pregnant. That’s what the + sign means Tooru. 

Tooru:  
.... You’re not messing with me?! 

Y/N:  
Tooru. My sweet love. I’d never joke about this. You’re going to be a DAD. 

Tooru:  
I’m going to be a DAD!?   
I’m going to be a DAD!   
MY LITTLE CUTIE, we’re going to be parents!? 

Y/N:  
Yes. My sweet volleyball babe, we’re going to be parents! 

Tooru:  
Screw practice, I’m on my way! I’ll be home soon and we can celebrate! 

Y/N:  
Okay. Love you! 

Tooru:  
DON’T DO ANYTHING!!! ILL BRING SNACKS HOME FOR YOU AND BABY OIKS! I GOTTA CALL IWA~CHAN!!   
Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! 

____________

Y/N:  
Hey honey. 🤍

Daichi:   
Hey baby! How’d your appointment go?! 

Y/N:  
Well.... are you sitting down?! 

Daichi:  
Babe. Half my job is sitting at this desk going over paperwork, so yes. 

Y/N:  
So, it wasn’t a stomach bug. 

Daichi:   
Okay? So what’s wrong with you? 

Y/N:  
I’m pregnant Dai! 

Daichi:  
What?! 

Y/N:  
I’m pregnant. See?   
y/nsonogram.jpeg 

Daichi:  
WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!? 

Y/N:  
Yup. We’re going to be PARENTS! 

Daichi:  
Wow. There is so much we need; crib and diapers and bottles and toys and a new house and a new car!   
Baby! I wish I could leave work! We can celebrate tonight yeah?!   
I gotta call Sugawara!   
Our kid has to have THE BEST TEACHER! 

Y/N:  
Daichi! Calm down! Baby! Lol. I love you! 

Daichi:   
Parents. Wow. Thank you. 

Y/N:  
For what exactly? 

Daichi:   
Carrying my kid. Just in case I forget. I’m saying thank you now. 

Y/N:  
I’ll make sure I hold on to that memory. Lol. Love you! I’ll see you later okay?! 

Daichi:  
WAIT! Don’t lift anything! I can order some books! Wait, we can order books! Or you can?! 

Y/N:  
Baby. I’m pregnant. Not crippled.

Daichi:  
Right. Okay. See you later! Love you! Love you so much! 

____________________

Y/N:  
Atsumu. Miya. 

Atsumu:  
Yew rang darlin 

Y/N:  
I DID! Why didn’t you answer!? It’s kinda a big deal! 

Atsumu:  
Osamu was showing me somethin

Y/N:  
Oh? The two of you getting along now? 

Atsumu:   
For the moment, whatcha need my little bee 

Y/N:  
Well, i guess it’s good for the father of my child to get along with his brother. Being an uncle is important business Tsumu. 

Atsumu:   
Well oh course the father of yer child should get along with his brother!   
Wait.   
What?   
Huh!?   
Are — are you pregnant?! 

Y/N:  
WELL! I tried to call and tell you! You didn’t answer! So here!   
y/nsonogram.jpeg   
Not food poisoning from our fav take out place. Just a whole ass baby.   
And THERE IS ONLY ONE.   
Thank THE DEITIES! 

Atsumu:  
I swear on volleyball; I will break yew if ya are joking with me sweetheart. 

Y/N:  
Baby. I’m not! You’re going to be a DAD.   
Like, there is a BABY INSIDE ME; that BELONGS TO YOU. 

Atsumu:   
What.   
I’m on my way home.   
HA! I just told Osamu! He’s EXCITED!   
He gets to be an UNCLE AND I GETTA BE A DAD.   
I get to be a dad?   
I get to be a DAD!   
WAIT TILL THE GUYS HEAR!   
OMI IS GOING TO LOSE HIS GERMY MIND! 

______________________

Y/N:  
Hajime. 

Y/N:  
I ... I have something to tell you! 

Y/N:  
I know you’re busy! And probably doing your job. Probably. Or you’re looking up new ways to torture Tooru. I’ve seen your search history... can’t hide it from me! Ha ha ha. 

Y/N:  
Phew. I was really hoping you’d respond! Because I’m F R E A K I N G out!   
And I NEED your like, calming stern look right about now. 

Hajime:   
Baby. What’s going on?! Are you OKAY?! Talk to me!? Do I need to come home?! 

Y/N:  
IM PREGNANT.  
fivepositivepregtest.jpeg 

Hajime:  
You’re pregnant? 

Y/N:  
I’m. Pregnant. With. Your. Kid. Hajime. 

Hajime:  
What. 

Y/N:  
We did it.   
We are going to be parents Hajime. 

Hajime:  
What? 

Y/N:  
I’m currently a MESS, but we are going to be parents! AS IN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A WHOLE NEW BABY TOGETHER. 

Y/N:  
Istg. I’m going to be sick. Oh. What if I’m a terrible mother!? Oh no. Oh no no no no. 

Hajime:  
Baby. Calm down. I’m leaving early, practice wrapped up. My assistant can take care of them, I’m on my way. Calm down. Sit down. Don’t DO anything. I love you so much. I — I can’t even begin to imagine us being parents; but there is no one else I’d rather parent with than YOU. I love you so much! 

Y/N:  
Okay. I love you!!! Hurry home because WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!


	54. Prompt: Let’s Get a Pet ft Atsumu, Suna, Kuroo, Daichi, Omi-Kun, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This quickly goes from one extreme to the other.

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart. 

Y/N:  
I have had a genius idea. 

Atsumu:   
Yew are usually full of em. 

Y/N:  
Let’s get a pet! 

Atsumu:  
A what?! 

Y/N:  
A PET! 

Atsumu:  
Like one that pisses and shIts everywhere!? 

Y/N:  
Well— I thought about a dog. But I guess not! 

Atsumu:  
YEW would have to clean it! And take it out my love. That would be up to yew to take care of it, especially when I’m gone for away games. 

Y/N:  
I just thought you’d enjoy having a nice puppy dog! That way I can sleep in and you can take the dog on runs with you! 

Atsumu:   
OH HO HO! The plot thickens. YEW DON’T WANT TO WORK OUT WITH ME ANYMORE! 

Y/N:  
Never mind YOU MEAN MIYA! 

Atsumu:   
I never said NO. 

Y/N:  
Read 14:24pm 

Atsumu:  
Awe sweetheart. Don leave me on read! Can we talk more when I get home to ya? 

Y/N:  
Maybe. 

Y/N:  
But also, I got the DOG!   
He’s so cute!   
His name is Rice Cakes!   
Love you!   
Dog.jpeg 

Atsumu:  
Imma keel you. Literally gunna break yewr ankles and not in the fun role play way either! 

Atsumu:  
Okee. He kinda cute thou.   
__________________

Suna:  
No. Whatever you want, the answer is no. 

Y/N:  
First of all; stop doing that weird mind reading thing you do! Second of all; I JUST WANT A PET. 

Suna:  
You forget to feed yourself most days. I’m away at games, whose going to feed the creature baby? Whose going to walk and clean up after it?! Not me. The answer is NO. 

Y/N:  
RIN. What if it’s FISH!? 

Suna:  
Then I’ll wanna eat it.

Y/N:  
Don’t talk about him like that! 

Suna:  
Him? Did you already purchase a fish? 

Y/N:  
Read 12:38pm 

Suna:  
Y/N. Don’t you LEAVE ME ON READ. 

Y/N:  
Read 1:32pm. 

Suna:  
I’m literally going to strangle you. 

Y/N:  
Naw, look! Isn’t he cute?!   
fish.jpeg 

Suna:  
Istg. 

__________________

Y/N:  
Okay. Listen, Tetsu. I just want you to listen and not like; do that weird thing you do when I do something you don’t like. 

Kuroo:  
I’m not sure if I should be insulted that you’re texting me in the middle of the work day to insult me or ? And not even a “rooster head”, dear me. What the hell did you do kitten?! 

Y/N:  
Okay. So I was thinking earlier that we should get a pet. But then I said “well what kind of pet?” Tetsu likes dogs BUT he comes from Nekoma! And Nekoma are CATS! And are Tetsu and I even in a place that we NEED a pet? But I’m lonely throughout the day and while I do enjoy a multitude of hobbies- I’m still lonely and Tetsu is always busy at work snd he’s just popular snd can’t be at my beck and call ALLLLL the time. 

Y/N:  
Long story short. I got us a pet.   
And it’s a cat.   
And I named it Lev, because Lev is and will always be my #1 cat finding man and it’s cute and don’t kill me. Or divorce me.   
And I got everything it needed.   
See?!   
LevTheCat.JPEG 

Kuroo:  
That ...   
WaiT.   
Back up and REWIND.   
I like cats.   
You can’t name him LEV!   
You GOT A PET WITHOUT ME?!   
I’m coming home.   
YOU can’t just do THAT!   
But we have a cat now?!   
HE’S CUTE.   
But you’re in SO much trouble. 

Y/N:  
But I’m not S I N G L E?! 

Kuroo:  
No. No you’re not single. 

Y/N:  
Okay good. Because I got him a friend named KuKu for you and Kenma! And single parents always have it the hardest.   
KuKu.JPEG   
KukuandLevcuddled.JPEG

Kuroo:  
Google search: DIVORCE 

______________________

Y/N:  
Daichi. I was thinking.... maybe we should get a dog. 

Daichi:  
I couldn’t agree more. Wanna go this weekend to the shelter?? 

Y/N:   
ABSOLUTELY! 

Daichi:  
Love you baby. 

Y/N:  
Love you! 

__________________

Y/N:  
Okay. So I know your answer is probably going to be NO, Omi. But ... can WE PLEASE THINK* about getting a pet? Just .. just think* about it? Please?

Omi:   
I will THINK* about it. 

Y/N:  
R E A L L Y!? 

Omi:  
On the condition you stop calling me “Omi” forever and always. 

Y/N:  
But ... but I thought you liked it? 

Omi:  
I prefer you call me something else. 

Y/N:  
But you said pet names were dumb! 

Omi:  
I know. But, “Omi” makes me feel gross because Atsumu gave it to me. It won’t wash off. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Well, what do you wanna be called? 

Omi:  
Yours sounds nice. 

Y/N:  
You’re already mine! But that was really smooth. How about my HUNK?! It’s cute! 

Omi:   
My Hunk it is.   
I’ll think* about the pet my love. 

Y/N:  
You’re being so considerate today! I’ll see you later. Love you MY HUNK. 

Omi:  
Love you too. 

_______________

Y/N:  
I’m putting my foot down. 

Hulk:  
Uh. Okay? About what. 

Y/N:  
I want a pet. 

Hulk:  
We’ve TALKED about this baby. We have Oikawa. 

Y/N:  
NO! No more jokes about Tooru being a pet! He’s IN BRAZIL! It was funny six months ago. Now I’m putting my FOOT DOWN. I want a PET OR YOU GIVE ME A BABY HAJIME. 

Hulk:  
Pet store sounds good to me. When are you free? 

Y/N:  
I’m free everyday baby. Pet store sounds great. This weekend work for you? 

Hulk:  
Yup. Love you! 

Y/N:  
Uh huh. Love you too. 

____________________

Y/N:  
My sweet, sweet hard working lovable handsome husband whom I do not deserve. 

Akaashi:   
I have this sinking feeling I’m not going to enjoy the next part of this conversation. 

Y/N:  
I was just thinking! You know, it’s been really lonely around the house. Maybe we should get a pet! 

Akaashi:  
Are you asking me if we can get a pet my love?

Y/N:  
YES! Please?! 

Y/N:  
And don’t you D A R E mention the “B” word! 

Akaashi:  
I would never. 

Y/N:  
Or the “O” word! 

Akaashi:  
My love. I am slightly insulted. 

Y/N:  
Keiji. 

Akaashi:   
Fine. I will think about us getting a pet. 

Y/N:  
That’s all I ask. 

Akaashi:  
Take out for dinner? 

Y/N:   
Sounds great! Love you! 

_______________


	55. Prompt: Did You Eat My Leftovers?! Ft Daichi, Atsumu, Yuu, Bokuto, Suna, and Hajime

Y/N:  
I will end your life. 

Daichi:  
Well hello baby. 

Y/N:  
Daichi. 

Y/N:  
Did you eat my leftovers? 

Daichi:   
Wow. Babe. We just caught a case. I’ll see you later okay? Super busy. 

Y/N:  
I. WILL. END. YOU. 

Daichi:  
Babe. I took it for lunch. Think of it as us saving money. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Saving money? Huh. Interesting concept as I stare at the BENTO I made for you. 

Daichi.  
Ah. Baby. I thought you made that for yourself. I’m sorry I ate your leftovers. I’ll cook dinner? 

Y/N:  
👊🏻💥

Daichi:  
I’ll let you pick the movie? 

Y/N:  
🙄 you’re forgiven, this time anyway. 

Daichi:   
Ha. Seriously though, big case. See you later.

Y/N;  
Love you! 

______________

Y/N:  
.D I V O R C E. 

Atsumu:  
WHATTHEHELLYEWTALKINABOUTSWEETHEART?! 

Y/N:  
Your BROTHER MADE THOSE ONIGIRI FOR ME ATSUMU MIYA!   
NOT FOR YOU!   
HOW D A R E YOU EAT THEM! 

Atsumu:  
Sumu will make you more!   
Yew ain’t gotter get so mad!   
DIVORCE IS EXTREME!!!!! 

Y/N:  
Miya. I’m beyond mad.   
See?   
AtsumuClothesinaBag.JPEG  
YOU can go stay with Osamu tonight!   
Or SUNA!   
Or BOKUTO! 

Atsumu:   
Osamu said he can bring more over RIGHT NOW. He is going to make some special for yew babe. I’m sORRY. I was just HANGRY! And I GET MEAN! I AM SORRRRRRRRRRY! 

Y/N:  
Hmph. Don’t call me pet names! 

Atsumu:  
I said I was SORRY!!!! 

Y/N:  
BUT YOU’RE NOT! This is the SECOND TIME! Maybe I married the wrong twin! 

Atsumu:  
Don’t be an ASSHOLE! I’m the BETTA TWIN BABY CAKES! 

Y/N:  
You can’t see my face, but JUST WAIT until you get home. 

Atsumu:  
Baby! 

Y/N;  
Read 12:46pm 

Atsumu:  
Don’t leave me on read!   
Come on sweetheart.  
____________________

Y/N:  
Yuu. Are. A. Dead. Man. 

Yuu:  
Baby Thunder, I’m alive and well. 

Y/N:  
For now. 

Yuu:  
This about me eating the last Garigari-kun Popsicle? 

Y/N:  
What do YOU think?! 

Yuu:  
I think I’ll stop by the store and buy them all out? 

Y/N:  
Oh. You DO have a brain in there. 🤓

Yuu:  
Yeah yeah. 

Y/N:  
I’m still going to kill you. 

Yuu:  
Gotta catch me first Baby Thunder. 

______

Y/N:  
Bokuto. Koutarou. 

Kou:   
My SWEET BABY OWL! 

Y/N:  
No. No. Don’t you DARE “MY SWEET BABY OWL” me. 😡

Y/N:  
WHERE. IS. MY. LEFT. OVERS?!

Kou:  
🤔😰🤯

Y/N:  
Kou. Did. You. Eat. My. Leftovers?! 

Kou:   
No? 😳🧐 

Y/N:  
Oh? And who did? Because they aren’t in the fridge and the container is in the trash, snd no one else lives here but ME and YOU? Did Akaashi sneak in and eat them?! Should I text him and ask HIM about them?! 

Kou:  
OKAY FINE! I DID IT!   
I ATE ITLAST NIGHT!!!   
I WAS HUNGRY AND COULDN’T SLEEP AND IT LOOKED SO GOOD!!!!!!   
I’m SORRY!!!   
DON’T TELL AKAASHI!   
He GETS MAD WHEN I GET HIS FOOD TOO! 

Y/N:  
Who the heck did I marry?   
You or Akaashi?! 

Kou:  
Me! Duh. You okay there baby? 

Y/N:  
If you weren’t such a beefy and handsome man, I’d kill you. YOU get to clean after dinner! I don’t trust you to cook. 

Kou:  
NO! I WANNA COOK! LET ME TRY! Come ON! It was ONE TIME! 

Y/N:  
NO KOU! IT HAS BEEN THREE TIMES NOW! 

Kou:  
How about I grab take out and we SNUGGGLEEEEEE?? I’m sorry! 

Y/N:  
FINE. But GET EXTRA! You can have your OWN left overs. 

Kou:  
No problem babe!   
_________________

Y/N:  
Listen here you shit head. 

Suna:  
What atrocious thing are you going to accuse me of doing today 

Y/N:  
There is a BILLION snacks in this house for YOU and your “extra activities”- but do you know what’s NOT HERE?! 

Suna:  
I’m all ears shit head. 

Y/N:  
MY LEFT OVERS FROM DINNER! 

Suna:  
Oh, yeah I ate that shit early this morning before I left. 

Y/N:  
RIN! YOU ARE AN ASS! 

Suna:  
I was hungry. 

Y/N:  
But they were MINE! 

Suna:  
I can hear you whine all the way across town babe. 

Suna:  
Also, get off the floor. It’s not that serious. 

Y/N:  
Hmph. I’ll sit on the floor if I WANT. 

Suna:  
Y/N. How about I cook dinner and I’ll cuddle your needy ass? 

Y/N:  
FINE. 

____________

Y/N:  
Hajime. 

Hulk:  
Oh. I’m in trouble? 

Y/N:  
What gave it away? 

Hulk:  
You didn’t call me Hulk. 

Y/N:  
Huh, so your brain does still work? 

Hulk:  
Babe. What did I do? 

Y/N:  
Currently missing: my left overs from dinner. 

Hulk:  
Oh. Oikawa came over this morning, he should still be sleeping. 

Y/N:  
That even sounds STUPID! He’s in Brazil. 

Hulk:  
Nope. Pretty sure he’s asleep in the guest room. 

Y/N:  
You’re telling me Tooru Oikawa is asleep in MY house and you didn’t tell me? 

Hulk:  
Hey. Baby. My sweetheart, Oikawa showed up early this morning while you were sleeping, ate your left overs and then went to crash in our guest room. 

Y/N:  
Read 11:32pm 

Hulk:  
Babe. Don’t kill him please. And that’s coming from me. 

Y/N:  
Delivered 11:46pm 

Hulk:  
BABY. Fuck. I’m on my way home, he’s an important player! His team wouldn’t appreciate it if you KILLED HIM. It’s just left overs. 

Y/N:  
Delivered 12:00pm.

Hulk:  
RIP Oikawa Tooru. 

__________________


	56. Group Chat Aoba Johsai 3rd Years Makki, Matsun, Oikawa, Iwa, and Y/N.

Makki(3:32AM):  
YO! CHECK THIS OUT!   
vine.video 

Y/N(3:33AM):  
YOU AGREED TO STOP THESE MESSAGES WHEN WE GRADUATED YOU SHIT! 

Makki(3:45AM):  
You’re cranky! IWAIZUMI! Get your GIRL! 

Iwa(3:50AM):  
No. I live with her and am currently getting death glares! If I lose my boyfriend privileges, I’m coming for you. YOU woke her up. 

Matsun(4:00AM):   
HAY! THAT VIDEO WAS EPIC! 

Oikawa(4:04AM):   
I NEED MY SLEEP. STOP IT. SOME OF US HAVE AN ACTUAL JOB. 

Makki(4:06AM):  
Fuck off. 

Y/N(4:10AM):   
Thanks a lot you jerks! Haji is making me go to the gym “since you’re already up”- I hate you all.   
And Tooru, VOLLEYBALL DOESN’T COUNT AS A JOB! 

Oikawa(4:15AM):   
SHUT UP Y/N~Channnnnn. 

Iwa(4:20AM):   
Shut up flattykawa! 

Makki(4:30AM):   
GOOD NIGHT! 😴🥱

Y/N(4:35AM):   
Someone delete me from here. 

____________________

Y/N:  
Okay, but hear me out— 

Oikawa:  
No! We are not doing one of your stupid “thoughts with Y/N.” 

Y/N:  
No one even ASKED YOU! 

Oikawa:   
I’m IN the group chat Y/N! 

Y/N:  
Well, EXIT! 

Oikawa:  
NO! It’s the only way you all stay in contact! 

Y/N:  
You literally are involved in our entire lives! Wtf do you mean! 

Oikawa:  
You’re dating my best friend! 

Y/N:  
Oh please.  
Hajime can’t stand you! 

Oikawa:   
YES HE CAN! IWA~CHAN! 

Y/N:  
He’s doing ACTUAL work! 

Oikawa:  
This coming from someone who gets winded crossing the court! 

Y/N:  
I’ll have you KNOW that I have been working out! 

Makki:  
I really thought the two of you would have grown out of this “war for Iwaizumi”. 

Y/N:  
I mean, Haji is dating ME. So I think we see who has won the war. 

Oikawa:  
Only because I’m in B R A Z I L! 

Y/N:  
Yadda yadda! 

Iwa:   
At the tip top of things I don’t have time for, this is at the VERY top. 

Matsun:   
I come out for lunch and this is what I read? You’re all insane. 

Makki:   
Came up from the dusty ass morgue? 

Matsun:   
You could have a little more respect for the recently deceased Makki. 

____________

Oikawa:   
I’m coming hoooooooooome! 

Y/N:  
You’re not staying with us. 

Y/N:  
@Hulk, tell him he can’t stay with us. 

Y/N:  
TOORU! YOU CALLED HIM!?! TRASHYKAWA! 

Y/N:  
@MAKKI! We AGREED, IT WAS YOUR TURN! 

Makki:  
Sorry Y/N; no can do. I have job interviews and you KNOW I’m trying to land that gig at Miya Onigiri. 

Y/N:  
Istg. I’m going to go BALD from all the hair pulling. 

Oikawa:  
You don’t have the head shape to pull off BALD Y/N.   
Actually, shave it all off. I take it back! You’d look AMAZING bald. 

Matsun:   
Yo @Makki, game night tonight? 

Makki:   
Sounds great @Matsun! Usual time? 

Oikawa:  
Wait! What time! I wanna game with you guys too! 

Y/N:  
Hajime said 7:30PM, and don’t be late. Right @Hulk? You said you’re REALLY looking forward to playing games with your friends! 

Iwa:   
Yes. Yes @Y/N my love. I DID. What a fun time to be had by ALL. 

Y/N:  
That’s what I thought.


	57. Part Two: Come to My Game?

Y/N:  
Ugh. I hate that I get so nervous before a game! 

Tooru:  
Why! You’re going to KILL IT! 

Y/N:  
I know! I just wish you could be here right now. I’m freaking out! 

Tooru:  
My little cutie. Look up and a little to the left. YAHOO~~~ 

Y/N:  
TOORU! YOU’RE HERE!? 

Tooru:  
I couldn’t miss your last game my sweet. Now go win for me and I’ll buy you something delicious after! 

Y/N:  
LOVE YOU! 

Tooru:   
Yeah yeah. Love you too! 

—————————

Y/N:  
My sweet nerd! I wish you could be here for this, I know you’re busy. You always have such sage words of wisdom! 

Kuroo:  
Why are you freaking out? Did you drink your water? Did your stretches? 

Y/N:  
Yes FATHER. 

Kuroo:  
Daddy is preferred here. Also, can you wipe the ugly frown off your face? You’ll get wrinkles. 

Y/N:  
What the hell are you talking about?! I’m not going to get wrinkles. 

Kuroo:   
I’m just saying. 

Y/N:  
Wait. How did YOU KNOW I WAS FROWNING?! 

Kuroo:  
Because I got here early for a good spot. I couldn’t let my favorite girl play her final game without me here for support. 

Y/N:  
Please marry me. 

Kuroo:  
Win this game and maybe we’ll talk. 

Y/N:  
Thanks for coming Tetsu. I love you. 

Kuroo:  
And I love you too Chibi-chan. 

_____________

Akaashi:   
Don’t be nervous my love. 

Y/N:  
I can’t help it. 😫 it’s just a reflex before each game! And I know, I know “just have fun”~ it would just be better if you were here!

Akaashi:   
I am here. 

Y/N:  
What!? WHERE?! 

Akaashi:   
Up in the stands, look to your right.   
Hi. 👋🏻   
There’s my beautiful girl. I couldn’t miss your last game. 

Y/N:  
I didn’t think it was possible to love you more! 

Akaashi:   
Good luck baby. 💜 I love you too. 

______________

Bo:  
HEY HEY HEY!!!!! 

Y/N:  
HI THERE HANDSOME! 

Bo:  
YOU READY FOR YOUR LAST GAME!? 

Y/N:  
Of course I AM! I just wish you were here. 😞

Bo:  
HUH?! I AM HERE!   
See!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!   
HEY HEY HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Y/N:  
I SEE YOU!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!! 

Bo:  
Of course I did! I wouldn’t miss it for ANYTHING! Now go HAVE FUN! 

Y/N:  
I LOVE YOU!! 

Bo:  
HEHEHHEHE! Love you toooooooooo! 

______________

Y/N:  
‘Tsumu. 

Y/N:  
Any advice before this game? I’m having a panic moment. 

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart, yew’re the best on the team! Yew hold it all together babe. 

Y/N:  
Yeah how would YOU know! You’re never at the games. 

Atsumu:  
Awe, don’t be like that! I’d never date anything LESS than the best. 

Y/N:  
Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better Tsum-Tsum. I just wish ya were here babe. That’s all. Just ONE game. 

Atsumu:   
Oh my sweet little heart. Yew want ole Tsumu to attend a game? 

Y/N:  
YES! 

Atsumu:   
And what would yew do to have yewr handsome boyfriend attend ya game? 

Y/N:  
I’d marry yewwww. 

Atsumu:   
Yew makin fun of my accent sweetheart? 

Y/N:  
No! Ugh. You’re annoying sometimes. 

Atsumu:   
Baby. Look at me. 

Y/N:  
You’re NOT EVEN HERE. 

Atsumu:   
Sweetheart. Look up and in front of the sign. What do ya see? 

Y/N:  
The most amazing setter I’ve ever had the pleasure to behold in MY LIFE! You CAME?! 

Atsumu:   
And miss my fav girls final game?! No way! Go win it for me sweetheart so I can take yew out. 

Y/N:  
Love you. 💜

Atsumu:   
What’s not to love? 

__________________

Y/N:  
Hajime. I’m freaking out. This is stupid. I’ve been playing fine ALL SEASON! ALL SEASON BABE! And I’ve been fine. WHY does this game have me so riled up?!

Hajime:   
Baby. Calm down. You’re not on the team  
ALONE; you idiot. That’s why it’s called a team. 

Y/N:  
I know. I just wish you were here to cheer me on. I always feel better knowing you’re in the stands. 

Hajime:   
Oh? You must really adore me. 

Y/N:  
Well. Duh. I am kinda in love with you. But you’re right. It’s a team effort. 

Hajime:  
You look so cute when you’re flustered and your cheeks are flushed. 

Y/N:  
Huh! No I don’t! 

Hajime:  
Oh baby. But you do, HEY. Don’t squat like that. Your ass sticks out too much. 

Y/N:  
Hajime Iwaizumi. Are you HERE!?   
ARE YOU IN THE STANDS?! 

Hajime:  
Of course I am you dumbass. I couldn’t miss your last game baby. 

Y/N:  
I love you. 

Hajime:  
Yeah I know. Now go kick ass. 

_____________

Y/N:  
Daichi. 

Daichi:   
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Thanks for bringing Saeko and the rest of the Karasuno cheering squad. It means a lot. 

Daichi:   
Y/N, you drive me insane but you’ve been a constant pillar of support. What else would I do? I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I didn’t support you. 

Y/N:  
Maybe we should date. 

Daichi:   
Maybe we should. Win this match and we can talk. 

Y/N:   
You got it Dadchi. 

Daichi:   
THAT has to stop. 

Y/N:  
Daichi*   
Autocorrect! Sorry! 

Daichi:   
You can just call me “Daddy”. 

Y/N:  
😳

___________


	58. Prompt: Asking Y/N On a Date ft Daichi, Noya, Atsumu, Suna, Tsukki, Ushiwaka, Hajime, and Oikawa

Daichi:  
Hey baby. 

Y/N:  
DAI! Hi 💜 

Daichi:  
You know what we haven’t done in awhile? 

Y/N:  
Chunk out on snacks and binge watch movies? 

Daichi:  
Okay, fair. But I haven’t had a chance to show off my wife- how about you get dressed up and we go out tonight? 

Y/N:  
DAICHI SAWAMURA!   
Are you asking me out on a DATE?! 

Daichi:  
Only if you say yes. 

Y/N:  
Yes. 100% YES! 

______________

Noya:  
Yo babe! 

Y/N:  
Hello my thunder roll. 💥

Noya:  
You+Me= DATE NIGHT?! TONIGHT!? 

Y/N:  
YES! 

Noya:  
Cool, I’ll be home ‘round 7 mmmmkay?!

Y/N:  
I’ll be ready! 

_______________

Atsumu:  
Sweeeeeeeetheart. 

Y/N:  
TSUM-TSUM! You’re texting me in the middle of the DAYYYYYY! Shouldn’t you be at practice? 

Atsumu:  
Well, yeh. But I was thinkin, there’s a new sushi place that opened up. I wanna try it out tonight after practice! 

Y/N:  
Oh. Okay babe! Have fun! Let me know how it is. 

Atsumu:  
Baby. Baby. BABY. Let me FINISH!   
Do yew wanna come with me?!  
You could wear that gorgeous gold dress, the one with the slit that goes up your thigh. I realllllllllllly like that dress on you. 

Y/N:  
Atsumu. Miya. Are you asking me on a DATE?! 

Atsumu:   
Yes. Yes I am! Wanna go? 

Y/N:  
Yes my darling Himbo. 💜

Atsumu:  
STOPCALLINGMETHATY/N! 

__________________

Suna:  
Babes. 

Y/N:  
Stoner. 

Suna:   
Why can’t you ever call me cute names? 

Y/N:  
Why can’t you ever stop sleeping? 

Suna:  
Fair. 

Y/N:  
Whatcha need ? 

Suna:  
I wanna take you out tonight. 

Y/N:  
What? 

Suna:  
:sigh: I said, I wanna take you out tonight. A new place just opened up and I wanna show off my girl. Is that too much to ask!? 

Y/N:  
NOT AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!   
What should I WEAR?! 

Suna:  
Surprise me. Just, don’t wear that one strapless black dress- your tits stick out too much and all I can think about is getting you back home to take it off. 

Y/N:  
Okay 😌

*/spoiler; she wears the strapless black dress

_______________

Tsukki:  
Yo, Pipsqueak. 

Y/N:  
Yo, Dinosaur. 

Tsukki:  
You know, I never tire of these conversations. 

Y/N:  
Kinda busy Kei. I’m knee deep in paperwork. What do you need? 

Tsukki:  
Let’s go out tonight. 

Y/N:  
Read 12:56pm 

Tsukki:  
Really? Leaving me on read? Mature of you. 

Y/N:  
I’m sorry. I needed to recover. YOU want to take me out? Like on a date?! Or with a rifle? 

Tsukki:  
I’m a little insulted Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I mean I WANNA GO! I’m sorry! I’m just surprised, that’s all! 

Tsukki:  
Tch. 

Y/N:  
I’m sorry! Please, PLEASE! I wanna go out with you tonight! 

Tsukki:  
Don’t beg, that’s gross. I’ll be home later. Be ready. 

Y/N:  
OKAY!   
_________________

Ushiwaka:  
Honey. 

Y/N:  
HEY! 👋🏻

Ushiwaka:   
I have an event. 

Y/N:  
Okay? It’s a little sudden! What time is your event? 

Ushiwaka:  
You are the event.   
After practice.   
A date. 

Y/N:  
Toshi. Is this one of those times Tendou has your phone? 

Ushiwaka:  
No. Tendou is in Paris. How would he have my phone when I’m in the gym for practice? 

Y/N:  
Oh. Fair. Wait. You wanna take me on a date?! 

Ushiwaka:  
That’s what I said previously.   
Do you accept? 

Y/N:  
Yes Toshi. I accept your date invitation. 💜

________________

Hajime:  
I demand that you let me take you out for an actual date. 

Y/N:  
Hajime. Babe. You can take me out any day, any second you want. You don’t have to demand it. 

Hajime:  
You’ve been working late every night for the last week. So no. I’m demanding you’re home and ready for a night out with ME. 

Y/N:  
Sometimes you’re a pain. But I’ll leave early tonight and be ready for my Hulk 💥 to take me out for a night on the town. 

Hajime:  
Good. And wear that backless blue dress, it’s hot AF on you. 

Y/N:  
Okay Daddy Haji. I see you. 

Hajime:  
Careful. We might delay our night out when you use THOSE words. 

______________

Oikawa:  
My little cutie. 

Y/N:  
My handsome. 

Oikawa:  
You busy later? 

Y/N:  
I’d you count doing your laundry and cooking your dinner as busy- then yes. 

Oikawa:  
Get rid of those plans. That sounds stupid. 

Y/N:  
Oh yeah? Am I gonna get a better offer? 

Oikawa:  
Let’s go out tonight. You and me? Dinner for two? Candle light? What do you say baby? 

Y/N:  
I say YES! 

_______________


	59. Prompt: Y/N Gets Stood Up ft Tobio, Tooru, Suna, Atsumu, and Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •for this particular story; they are high school idiots who forget

Y/N:(5:34pm)  
Babe. Where are you? We were supposed to meet 10 minutes ago. 

Y/N:(5:45pm)  
Tobio. Did you forget we were SUPPOSED TO HAVE A DATE!? 

Y/N:(5:55pm)   
Istg. Tobio Kageyama. You forgot didn’t YOU!?

Y/N:(6:00pm)   
I’m going HOME. 

Y/N:(6:10pm)   
I can’t believe you’d stand me up.   
Don’t even THINK about talking to me. 

______________

Y/N:(6:30pm)   
Handsome! Where are you at? 

Y/N:(6:33pm)  
TOORU! Where the heck are YOU! Our movie starts in like 15 minutes! 

Y/N:(6:40pm)   
Tooru. Oikawa. Where. Are. You.?! 

Y/N:(6:50pm)   
You forgot... didn’t you? 

Y/N:(7:00pm)   
Not the first time. 

Y/N:(7:10pm)  
Guess it won’t be the last. 

Y/N:(7:20pm)  
I’m going home. 

________________

Y/N:(8:30am)  
Mornin bubs! 

Y/N:(9:40am)  
SUNA! YOU PROMISED YOU’D BE ON TIME! 

Y/N:(9:50am)  
THIS is why I don’t agree to morning dates with you! Ugh. You make me wanna tear my hair out! 

Y/N:(10:00am)   
I’ll go get brunch by myself.   
Stupid Rin. 

______________

Y/N:(8:30pm)   
Atsumu. My handsome setter! Where are you? I thought we agreed on 8:30? You’re usually on time... 

Y/N:(8:40pm)   
Atsumu. Miya.   
Where the fuck are you?   
Are you standing ME up?! 

Y/N:(8:45pm)  
*attempted call*   
*straight to voicemail.*   
You’re a SHIT.   
Don’t even THINK of speaking to me for the next 24 HOURS. 

Y/N:(9:00pm)   
You’re really going to stand me up?   
Atsumu.   
We’ve had this planned for weeks! 

Y/N:(9:10pm)   
I’m going home. 

________________

Y/N:(5:55pm)  
KOUUUUUU~~~~ Where are you??? 

Y/N:(6:00pm)  
Kou. It’s not funny. 

Y/N:(6:05pm)  
You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. I thought we agreed on 5:30pm. 

Y/N:(6:10pm)   
Did you forget?! 

Y/N:(6:20pm)   
Are — are you standing me UP!? 

Y/N:(6:30pm)   
Is this your way of DUMPING ME?! 

Y/N:(6:33pm)   
You’re over an hour late. 

Y/N:(6:40pm)  
I’m going home. Whatever. 

_____________________


	60. Prompt: Y/N Gets Stood Up Part Two Tobio, Tooru, Suna, Atsumu, and Bo

Tobio wakes up and checks his phone to see a number of texts from Y/N and cringes as he reads them. He had forgotten about their date. And instantly texts back, knowing inside his SOUL; they are FUMING and probably awake. 

*attempts to call and goes straight to voicemail* 

Kags:   
Baby. I am... so.... SO.... SO.... sorry! 

Y/N:  
What part of “don’t talk to me” did you miss?

Kags:  
You always say that when you’re mad. 

Y/N:  
Yeah well— I’m busy. Go away. 

Kags:  
No you’re not. It’s Sunday. Baby. I’m so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you. 

Y/N:  
I said I’m busy. 

Kags:  
Baby! 

Y/N:  
Read. 

Kags:  
Come on baby. I’m sorry! I was doing homework and ended up falling asleep. 

Y/N:  
Read. 

Kags:  
Please. Stop doing that. 

Y/N:  
Delivered. 

Kags:  
Baby. Come on. That’s not what I meant. 

Y/N:  
Delivered. 

Kags:  
Come on. Don’t be mad! I’m sorry! 

Y/N:  
Delivered.

Kags:  
I’m coming over. You can’t stop me from doing that. 

Y/N:  
You show up here and I will end you!   
You hurt my feelings!   
And my feelings are VALID!   
Let me BE mad!   
You can’t just stand someone up and expect them to roll over and forgive you! 

Kags:  
I’m coming over and we will talk this out.   
You can stab me after. 

Y/N:  
FINE! 

_______________________

Oikawa wakes up and instantly checks his messages. His eyes widened in horror as he read the many messages from Y/N about him forgetting about their date. That HE had asked for, he’d gotten caught up in gaming with his fellow third years and just forgot. And they were right, it wasn’t the first time he had done this. The guilt twisted in his soul as he sighed heavily, shooting off a text before opening his group chat with his friends to lament and figure out how to make it up to them. 

Tooru:  
My little cutie. 

Y/N:  
Nope. 

Tooru:  
I’m sorry!! I was playing games with Iwa, Makki and Matsun! My phone died and I just forgot .... baby. I’m so sorry! 

Y/N:  
Cool. I hope you had fun.

Tooru:  
Baby. 

Y/N:  
Y/N. That’s my name. 

Tooru:  
What? 

Y/N:  
You left me standing in the cold last night.   
I waited over an HOUR for you SHITTYKAWA! 

Tooru:  
Okay. That one hurt. I deserve that. 

Y/N:  
What you DESERVE is to be SINGLE! 

Tooru:  
Wait. What?! 

Tooru:  
You can’t be serious. 

Y/N:  
Maybe you need to rethink your priorities. 

Tooru:  
Wait. Are you breaking up with me? 

Y/N:  
Listen, I love you? Okay. I do, but if I’m not going to be a priority for you. We can’t date. So, I have things to do today. You let me know what you wanna do, because I will NOT* be that girl you leave in the cold Tooru Oikawa. 

Tooru:  
I’m coming over. I am so sorry baby. I really REALLY am! We are going to figure this out. 

Y/N:  
If that’s your choice.   
_________________

A disgusting feeling has Suna feeling like SHIT the next day. A twist of guilt inside his gut as he reads his missed messages from his Y/N. He had promised them a morning date full of brunch and ... missed it. He had set his alarm for PM instead of AM, as was customary. But he still felt bad. 

Suna:  
Babes. 

Y/N:  
Not now Suna, I’m doing hot girl shit. 

Suna:  
I wish I never would have shown you TikTok.

Y/N:  
What the duck do you want dude?

Y/N:  
Planning on standing me up again?   
Because I’ll have you know I had THE best brunch EVER BY MYSELF! 

Suna:  
Babes. I set my alarm for PM instead of AM. I’m sorry. I really REALLY am.   
No more brunch for me. 

Y/N:  
RinRin. It’s not even ABOUT that. It’s the effort man. The EFFORT. I waited and waited, and you just never showed up. I was SO embarrassed. 

Suna:  
I know. I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you? 

Y/N:  
Yeah. By showing up to brunch on time. 

Suna:   
I can be there in twenty. 

Y/N:  
HA. Okay. Sure. See ya in twenty. 

_____________________

The next morning Atsumu woke with the worst headache he’d ever had in his entire life. He had been sickly and ended up taking medicine that left him feeling disgusting, Kita had even sent him home from practice early due to his inability to take care of himself. Reaching for his phone, a sense of horror overcame him as he remembered he had a date planned with Y/N. A date that had been WEEKS in the making, between late night practices and getting ready for finals; they’d finally scribbled in enough time for a proper date and he had gotten S I C K. With a groan he listened to them bitch on his voicemail and he sniffled as he hit the call button, much to his surprise they answered after a few rings. 

“What the absolute fuck do YOU want!?” 

“Sweetheart. Please don’t yell.” 

“Tsumu? Are you okay?!” 

“No! I’m SICK! Kita sent me home early and I’ve been dead to the world meh love.” 

“Oh... baby. I’m sorry. I really thought you were standing me up.” 

Letting out a small cough, Atsumu twisted in his bed and shuddered. “Never in a million years.” 

“Want me to come over?” 

“PLEASE sweetheart!? Yew always make meh feel betta.” 

“Okay babe. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Mmmmk.” 

_________________________

The next morning Kotarou Bokuto woke up to the most terrifying text messages of his life and hit himself in the face upon realizing he’d forgotten about his date with Y/N. They had plans for a fun night of arcade games and pizza. But he’d gotta roped into extra volleyball practice and then movies with the team, he had completely SPACED on his date with Y/N. 

Bo:  
Akaashi.   
I messed up. 

Akaashi:  
Bokuto-San, it’s early. HOW did you mess up? 

Bo:  
I had a date with Y/N and forgot. 

Akaashi:  
Bokuto. 

Bo:  
I KNOW.   
Look!   
screenshotofmessageexchange.jpeg  
They are big mad! 

Akaashi:  
Do you want my advice? 

Bo:  
OF COURSE I DO!!!  
I DONT THEM TO THINK I DONT LOVE THEM! 

Akaashi:  
Apologize.   
And MEAN IT. 

Bo:  
Right. Right. Here it goes. 

Bo:  
Good morning my sweet baby owl. 

Y/N:  
🤔 do I know you? 

Bo:  
Ha! Super funny. Anyway! I love you. And no, I didn’t dump YOU! And NO I LOVE YOU! AAAAA... AND IM SORRY!!!!!!   
WE HAD A LATE PRACTICE AND THEN YUKIE SAID LETS DO A MOVIE NIGHT!   
AAAA.. IM SORRY! I am SO SO SO SO SORRY. 

Y/N:  
Again. Who are you? 

Bo:   
That’s an owl joke right? Ha ha. Get it? WHO WHO! 

Y/N:  
I’m not amused here. 

Bo:  
I’m sorry. I really, REALLY AM! I love you and i don’t want you to leave ME! Are you going to DUMP ME?! NO! DON’T I’m sorry!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bo:  
AKAAASHI! WHAT IF THEY DUMP ME?!   
I CANT HANDLE IT!!!! ID DIE WITHOUT THEM!! 

Y/N:  
Kou. Chill. I’m not going to break up with you. 

Bo:  
I did not mean to send that to you. 

Y/N:  
I figured. Listen, you hurt my feelings. 

Bo:  
I am so sorry baby owl. I really, REALLY am. 

Y/N:  
Yeah. Okay.   
This is your get out of jail free card. 

Bo:  
But I’m not in ... oh, boyfriend jail.   
Gotcha. 

_______________________


	61. Prompt: Y/N Wears A Short Skirt to Brunch ft Ft Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, Suna, Atsumu, and Daichi

Kuroo:  
My little acid drop. 

Y/N:  
THAT is a new one. Hey babes. 

Kuroo:   
Where ya going? 

Y/N:  
I’m meeting the girls for brunch, remember? 

Kuroo:  
My little baby. Don’t you think pants would be more appropriate? I’d hate for you to get cold. 

Y/N:  
What’s wrong with this outfit!? It’s cute. 

Kuroo:  
I can see your ass. 

Y/N:  
What!? No you can’t! 

Kuroo:  
Purple. They. Are. Purple. 

Kuroo:  
Listen, I’m all for wearing what you want; because you’re hot as a bunson burner- but... go change. 

Y/N:  
Tetsu. I love you and I’ll see you later.   
And they aren’t purple.   
They are blue. 

Kuroo:  
Y/N. My baby. I don’t need the whole world seeing MY girl, so- you can either go change or I can help you. Your choice.

Y/N:  
You’re not my dad Rooster boy. 

Kuroo:  
You can call me daddy AFTER you go change. 

Y/N:  
I hate you. 

Kuroo:  
No you don’t. 

_________________

Oikawa:   
Nope. 

Y/N:  
Huh? 

Oikawa:  
Go change. 

Y/N:  
Change what exactly? 

Oikawa:  
That skirt is WAY too short my little cutie! 

Y/N:  
Babe. No it’s not. 

Oikawa:  
It’s like me in gray sweatpants! Go change! 

Y/N:  
No. 

Oikawa:   
I will block the door. 

Oikawa:  
And you won’t be able to go OUT! 

Y/N:  
UGH. I HATE YOU SOMETIMES! 

Oikawa:  
Love you bae. 

______________ 

Y/N:  
I REALLY wish you’d use your words MORE! Stop just DOING THINGS AND USE WORDS BO! 

Bo:  
You weren’t leaving the house in that skirt. 

Y/N:  
USE YOUR WORDS! WRAPPING ME IN A BLANKET THAT I CANT GET OUT OF IS NOT THE ANSWER. 

Bo:  
It was wayyyyyyy too short, I can’t have other MEN seeing my baby owl’s ass.   
It’s M I N E. 

Y/N:  
NO YOU’RE A DICK. 

Bo:  
And it’s alllllllllllll yours. 

Y/N:  
Now I’m going to be LATE. 

Bo:  
Don’t wear a short skirt. 

_______________

Y/N:  
Uh, Rin. Why is the bedroom door locked? 

Suna:  
You’re not going out like that. 

Y/N:  
I am a GROWN ASS WOMAN.   
Let me OUT of here. 

Suna:  
Change. 

Y/N:  
Listen here you shit, let me out. 

Suna:  
Uh huh- let me know when you’re done and I’ll let you out. 

Y/N:  
Babe. Let me the fuck out of here.   
I’m going to be LATE! 

Suna:  
I said what I said. 

Y/N:  
Suna. Rintaro. Let. Me. Out. Now. 

Suna:  
Read. 

Y/N:  
RINN! 

Suna:  
Read. 

Y/N:  
Istg. Why am I WITH YOU?!   
ASSHOLE! 

Suna:  
Love you too babs. 

_____________ 

Y/N:  
Atsumu. 

Atsumu:  
Y/N.

Y/N:  
Let me out of the closet. 

Atsumu:  
No. 

Y/N:  
Atsumu. Miya. Let. Me. Out. Now. 

Atsumu:  
Put on pants. 

Y/N:  
Dude. NO. I JUST bought this skirt. 

Atsumu:  
Oh, I know. And your ass— looks freakin hot; but I’m not lettin MY girl go out like that. So once you’ve got different bottoms. I’ll let you out. 

Y/N:  
Babes. Let me out now. 

Atsumu:  
Whatcha got on? 

Y/N:  
MIYA! 

Atsumu:  
Oh. OY! Quit kickin the door! 

Y/N:  
LET ME OUT! 

Atsumu:   
Change. 

Y/N:  
OUT! 

Atsumu:  
CHANGE! 

Y/N:  
I’m kicking YOUR ASS WHEN I GET OUT. 

Atsumu:  
Gotta catch me first sweetheart. 

__________________

Y/N:  
Daichi. Take these off handcuffs off.

Daichi:  
Are you going to change? 

Y/N:  
NO. I LIKE this skirt! It’s not even THAT short.

Daichi:  
Baby. I am ALL for you wearing what you want; but come on. It’s too short for you to wear OUT to brunch. Why don’t you wear that cute sundress? 

Y/N:  
Daichi. Let me out of these handcuffs. They aren’t a toy! 

Daichi:  
Not what you said last night. 

Y/N:  
HEY! NOT FAIR!


	62. Prompt: Y/N Finds Their HS VBC Jersey Ft Oikawa, Kuroo, Suna, Toshi, Bokuto, Atsumu, Omi, Hajime, Tsukki.

Y/N:  
Ohhh sweet setter of mine 💙

Oikawa:  
My sweet little cutie. 🥰

Y/N:  
LOOK WHAT I FOUND!   
Y/NInOikawaJersey.JPEG 

Oikawa:  
Baby. Baby. B A B Y. 🥵🥵🥵🥵

Y/N:  
It’s so cute! 

Oikawa:  
YOU’RE SO HAWT. 🥵  
And a tease baby. 😤

Y/N:  
💙  
______________________

Y/N:  
Tetsuuuuuuuu. 

Kuroo:  
Hey there my little baby girl. 

Y/N:  
LOOK WHAT I FOUND!   
Y/NinKuroosJersey.JPEG

Kuroo:  
🥲 I’m on my way home. 

Y/N:  
Huh? Why?! 

Kuroo:  
Finished work.   
By the way; be prepared. 

Y/N:  
For .... ? 

Kuroo:  
You’re a tease and I can’t allow that to continue. 

Y/N:  
Yes sir Captain My CAPTAIN! 

_______________

Y/N:  
RinRin. 😍

Suna:  
Babes. 

Y/N:  
Wasnt this yours in High School?   
Y/NinSunaJersey.JPEG

Suna:  
😏 yes 

Y/N:  
It’s so cute 😍  
I bet high school RinRin was sooooo cute.

Suna:  
WAS?! 

Y/N:  
Ha ha ha. I’m just joking! 

Y/N:  
Bubs? Are you HOME?! 

Suna:  
Yup. 

__________________

Y/N:  
TOSHI!!!!!! 

Toshi:  
Hi honey. What do you need? 

Y/N:  
LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND CLEANING!   
Y/NinToshisJersey.JPEG  
Don’t I look ADORABLE?! 

Y/N:  
Toshi!? Hello?! 

Toshi:  
Delivered. 

Y/N:  
Well I* think I look adorable. 

Toshi:  
Delivered. 

Y/N:  
.... Toshi someone is here! 

Y/N:  
Babe! Is that you?! 

Toshi:  
You can’t send me that at practice and expect me to stay there. 

Toshi:  
And yes, you’re absolutely adorable honey. 

_________________

Y/N:  
KOU~~~KOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! 

Bo:  
Hey baby owl!!!!! What do I OWE THIS PLEASURE! 

Y/N:  
LOOOOOOOOOK HOW CUTE I AM!   
Y/NInBokutosJersey.JPEG   
I FOUND IT WHILE CLEANING!   
We definitely would have dated in high school. 

Bo:  
W O W.   
W O W.   
W O W.   
Babe.   
Look.   
BokutosNOTARM.jpeg 

Y/N:  
YOU NAUGHTY BOY!!!!   
I LOOK CUTE!!   
THAT IS NOT. 

Bo:  
YOU DON’T LIKE MY DICK!? 

Y/N:  
THATS NOT WHAT I SAID!!! 

Bo:  
Hmph. 

Y/N:  
DON’T YOU DARE GO EMO AT PRACTICE! 

Bo:  
Send me another photo, maybe pull it up a little? 

Y/N:  
😏YNinBosJersey2.JPEG😘

Bo:  
Emergency at the Owl Nest?   
Emergency at the Owl Nest?!   
I’m coming home baby owl. 😍  
Don’t change. 

_________________

Y/N:  
You know, I heard from Suna and the others you were quite the asshole in high school. 

Atsumu:  
Ah yes, these are the messages I live for; yew insulting me. 

Y/N:  
Oh? I’m so glad you’re into degradation. 

Atsumu:  
Doesn’t mean yew get to TOP ME SWEETHEART! 

Y/N:  
Whatever.   
Look what I found babes.   
Y/NInAtsumuJersey.JPEG  
It fits me so well; dontcha think?! 

Atsumu:  
I’m going to destroy yew. 

Y/N:  
In a fun way or a Sangwoo way?   
Should I hide away?!   
Call Osamu?! 

Atsumu:  
Oh my sweet little darlin, don’t mention that scrub again. I’ll be home soon.   
And don’t worry, it’ll be in a “fun” for ME kinda way. 😉

_________________

Y/N:  
Yo. My Hunk 🙃

Omi:  
Hello. 

Y/N:  
I’m DIGGIN’ this!   
I found it while re-organizing our closet!   
Y/NinOmiJersey.JPEG  
I love this color!! 

Omi:  
I have never wanted you MORE. 

Y/N:  
Huh?! 

Omi:  
You RE-ORGANIZED THE CLOSET? 

Y/N:  
Not where I thought that was going. 

Omi:  
I’m just kiddin baby. You look cute. 

___________________

Y/N:  
HAJIME 💙

Hulk:  
Ohhhhh. I get a heart today. 👀  
What are you doing? 

Y/N:  
Well! Look what I FOUND!   
Y/NinHajimeJersey.JPEG  
Did I ever mention how much I LOVED you in this jersey?! 

Hulk:  
Baby. B a b y.   
Why do you T E A S E ME???   
You KNOW the guys have a late night practice and I can’t leave early. 

Y/N:  
How sad for Hajime. 💙

Hulk:  
How about you come see me baby girl? 

Y/N:  
No can do babe.   
I think I’ll just cook dinner, lounge around, and watch some movies. 

Hulk:  
🥵 Come on babe. Please?!   
Or you could send me another photo?! 

Y/N:  
Only because I feel sorry for ya having to be surrounded by them stinky boys!   
Y/NinHajime2.JPEG 

Hulk:  
I can’t wait to be home.   
HajimeNOTHISARM.jpeg

Y/N:  
HAJIME. 😏💥

Hulk:  
Lol. See you later baby girl. 

__________________ 

Y/N:  
KEI! KEIIIIIII!!!! 

Tsukki:  
WHAT!?! 

Y/N:  
TELL ME HOW CUTE I AM!   
Y/NInTsukkiJersey.JPEG 

Tsukki:  
Cute? That is the word you’d use? 

Y/N:  
Well that’s hurtful! 

Tsukki:  
I’d say “hot” or “gorgeous.” 

Y/N:  
Oh? Really?! 

Tsukki:   
You also look so incredibly small like a gremlin. 

Y/N:  
Moment over. 

Tsukki:   
Wait! No! Don’t take it off.


	63. Prompt: Break Up’s Really Suck Ft Tooru, Tetsu, Kenma, Atsumu, Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst 😳
> 
> Angst 🤭

Y/N:  
Tooru. Where are you? 

Tooru:  
Can you stop texting me!? I’m in the middle for practice Y/N?! You KNOW I hate it when you do that. 

Y/N:  
It’s 10:00pm! You said you’d be home for dinner a few hours ago! 

Y/N:  
Don’t feed me your bullshit about being at practice. I went by and your car is gone. So where are you? 

Tooru:  
Don’t worry about it. 

Y/N:  
Don’t ... worry ... about ... it?!   
Let me get this straight, YOU are telling your girlfriend of three years NOT to worry about you? 

Tooru:  
You’re so fucking needy Y/N.   
I’ll be home later.   
Quit worrying about me snd worry about yourself.   
I need a girlfriend not a mother. 

Y/N:  
You know what Tooru?!   
I hope one day you realize you’re making the worst mistake of your life.   
We. Are. Done.   
I’ll be gone by the time you get home. 

Tooru:  
.FINE. Leave the key too. 

Y/N:  
FINE!   
_______________

Y/N:  
Tetsu. Where are you baby?   
We had dinner plans, remember? 

Tetsu:   
Read 8:15pm. 

Y/N:  
You know I can SEE you read my message- right? 

Tetsu:  
Read 8:30pm

Y/N:  
Tetsu, this isn’t cute. I’m not amused. 

Tetsu:  
Not everything is about YOU. 

Y/N:  
Excuse me? 

Tetsu:  
You nag me ALL the time. Maybe I wanted to go out and get drinks with my friends. 

Y/N:  
Tetsu! No one said you COULDN’T!   
I just ask for some communication!   
WE had dinner plans! 

Tetsu:  
Again, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!   
Maybe I’m having a hard time Y/N.   
You ever try thinking about someone else for ONCE!?   
You’re not my mother or my father.   
So just stop babying me. 

Y/N:  
No. No I guess not.   
And babying YOU?!   
BABYING YOU?!   
Fuck you Tetsu.   
I’m done.   
We are done. 

Tetsu:  
Fine. Be gone by the time I get home. 

Y/N:  
Fine by me. 

________

Y/N:  
Kenma. 

Y/N:  
Babe. 

Y/N:  
Kenma. 

Y/N:  
Dude. It’s been days, where are you? 

Kenma:  
I’m in the middle of a STREAM Y/N. 

Y/N:  
We had plans! Or did you suddenly forget?!   
AGAIN?! 

Kenma:  
Get off my ass. 

Y/N:  
You know what?   
Enjoy your stream.   
We’re done.   
I’m done. 

Kenma:  
Good. I’ve been wanting to end it for awhile anyway. 

Y/N:  
Great. Glad we are in agreement. 

_______________

Y/N:  
Atsumu. 

Atsumu:  
What the fuck do yew want NOW 

Y/N:  
Are you planning on coming home tonight?!   
At all?!   
It’s passed midnight. 

Atsumu:  
I’m out with the GUYS! I told yew! 

Y/N:  
I’m just asking when you’re coming home.   
That’s all. 

Atsumu:  
Yew’re so ducking needy Y/N!   
Why can’t yew just back the heck off?!   
I’m a grown ass man! 

Y/N:  
Ah. You’re a grown ass man are ya?   
You’re in rare form asshole

Atsumu:  
Maybe if yew weren’t so needy, I wouldn’t needta be an asshole!

Y/N:  
Duck you! 

Atsumu:  
No, duck you! 

Y/N:  
I’m out.   
FUCK this and FUCK you! 

Atsumu:  
Good! I don’t need ya added bullshit anyway! 

Y/N:  
Well you’re a grown ass man right Atsumu? 

______________

Y/N:  
Hajime. Babe. Where are you? 

Hajime:  
Get the fuck off me. 

Hajime:  
You are always needy. 

Hajime:  
Don’t fucking worry about where I am. 

Hajime:  
Stop trying to control what I’m doing all the time. 

Y/N:  
Whoa. 

Hajime:  
Whoa WHAT Y/N?! 

Y/N:  
You’re being really mean! 

Hajime:  
No I’m just tired of your shit. 

Y/N:  
Tired of MY shit?   
I’m ducking tired of YOUR shit.   
Fuck this.   
I’m done. 

Hajime:  
What? 

Y/N:  
I’m done.   
We are done.   
Don’t worry. I’ll be gone by the time you get here. 

Hajime:   
What the fuck do you mean 

Y/N:  
I didn’t STUTTER.   
I said I’ll be GONE.   
We are OVER. 

Hajime:  
The fuck we are! You don’t get to just walk away. 

Y/N:  
Oh, but I am.   
Nice knowing ya. 

Hajime:  
I’m on my way now. 

Y/N:  
Don’t waste your time. 

__________________


	64. Prompt: Break Up’s Suck Part Two: Tooru, Tetsu, Kenma, Atsumu, Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later 💗
> 
> •i can’t end on angst YALL•   
> It’s not IN ME.

Tooru:  
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Hello? Who is this?   
I got a new phone and lost all contacts. 

Tooru:  
It’s Oikawa Tooru. 

Y/N:  
Oh. Hi. 

Tooru:  
Can we meet? For dinner? I really want to talk to you. 

Y/N:  
I don’t know that it’s a good idea. 

Tooru:  
Please... I... I was a huge dick and you deserve an apology. 

Y/N:  
You’re damn right I do. You threw away THREE years and I wasted THREE years. I don’t know that dinner is a good idea. 

Tooru:  
Coffee? Please?! PLEASE Y/N. I just want to talk. 

Tooru:  
Please? Cant you give me five minutes? 

Y/N:  
Fine. You get one five minute coffee conversation. Tomorrow? 

Tooru:  
Tomorrow! Thank you. 

______________

Tetsu:  
Chibi-Chan. 

Y/N:  
No. 

Tetsu:  
Today is day three of me trying to convince you to meet with me. 

Y/N:  
Today is day three of me trying to tell you NO. 

Tetsu:   
Come on. Please? I was a HUGE dick and ... I miss you. 

Y/N:  
It’s been TWO months Kuroo. 

Tetsu:  
It hurts me when you call me that. 

Y/N:  
Well, I would hate to baby you. 

Tetsu:  
I’m not proud of myself. You know that right? 

Y/N:  
You know me texting you is out of not being rude. Right? 

Tetsu:  
Come on Chibi-chan, let me take you out on a date. I’ve been stalking your social media, you’re not seeing anyone. Please? I’m literally on my knees begging you please, let me take you out for a dinner. 

Y/N:  
One dinner Tetsurou.   
Just one dinner. 

Tetsu:  
That’s all I need Chibi-chan 

__________________

Kenma.Kozume has sent a message. 

Y/N:  
Ignore X 

Kenma.Kozume has sent (2) messages. 

Y/N:  
Ignore X 

Kenma.Kozume has sent (5) messages. 

Y/N:  
KENMA.   
What part of IGNORE are you NOT getting? 

Kenma:  
Come on Y/N.   
Just come over. 

Y/N:  
No. 

Kenma:  
Come on. Please.   
We need to talk.   
I miss you. 

Y/N:  
Good. 

Kenma:  
You miss me too. 

Y/N:  
No. I really DON’T. 

Kenma:  
You’re a subscriber and you never miss a stream. 

Kenma:   
So I KNOW you miss me too. 

Y/N:  
Shuddup. 

Kenma:  
Will you please come over?   
I was a huge jerk to you and I think we should talk. 

Y/N:  
Just talk? 

Kenma:  
Just talk. 

Y/N:  
Fine. I’ll come over to talk. 

________________

Atsumu:   
Y/N. L/N. 

Y/N:  
Uh. Hi? That’s a little rude. Do I know you? 

Atsumu:   
It’s Atsumu! 

Y/N:  
Atsumu? 

Atsumu:  
Atsumu Miya?! 

Y/N:  
Yeah. I know who you are.   
Kinda hard to forget when your face is everywhere. 

Y/N:  
What do you want? 

Atsumu:  
You. 

Y/N:  
I’m sorry. What?! 

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart. I miss yew. 

Y/N:  
That must SUCK! 

Y/N:   
I’ve had to see your face for MONTHS.   
MONTHS MIYA. 

Y/N:  
Eight weeks and nine days MIYA. 

Y/N:  
Your face is EVERYWHERE MIYA.

Atsumu:   
Drop the “MIYA”. 

Y/N:  
Miya. 

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart. 

Y/N:  
Miya. 

Atsumu:  
Baby. 

Y/N:  
Miya.

Atsumu:  
Sweetie. 

Y/N:  
FINE! ATSUMU. 

Atsumu:  
Let me take yew out.   
I owe yew an apology and dinner.   
I never shoulda let yew go.   
Let ole ‘Tsumu make it up to ya 

Y/N:  
No thanks. 

Atsumu:  
HOW can yew turn me down!?   
I wanna show ya I’ve changed baby. 

Y/N:  
Oh? You’ve changed?! You’re no longer, what did you say? “A grown ass man.” 

Atsumu:  
I’m no grown ass man.   
Please come back to me. 

Y/N:  
No. 

Atsumu:   
I know yer not seein anyone 

Y/N:  
Yeah because I can’t get over your stupid ass!

Atsumu:  
Knew it! 

Y/N:  
Fine. I’ll let you take me out.   
One dinner.   
No promises that I’ll even show up! 

Atsumu:  
Onigiri Miya? 

Y/N:  
8:30pm Atsumu. 

Atsumu:   
Yew got it sweetheart. 

__________________

Hajime:  
Dinner? 

Y/N:  
Huh? 

Hajime:  
Have dinner with me. 

Y/N:  
I’m good. 

Hajime:  
Come on. Please? 

Y/N:  
Why? Our last dinner was spent with you yelling at me. 

Hajime:  
I didn’t YELL at you.   
YOU tried to leave me. 

Hajime:  
And THAT is not acceptable. 

Y/N:  
You only got lucky that you happened to show up as I was leaving the apartment. 

Hajime:  
Exactly.   
So, we are meant to be. 

Y/N:  
OR you’re just crazy. 

Hajime:  
Hey. I think I’ve done a pretty damn good job of giving you “space” these last few weeks. 

Y/N:  
Okay. I’ll give you that. 

Hajime:  
Please come home. 

Y/N:  
Hajime. 

Hajime:  
Baby. Please, come home. 

Y/N:  
I’m going to say this one time- if you EVER; and Hajime Iwaizumi, I mean EVER talk to me in the way you did AGAIN. I’m leaving.   
And we WILL be done. 

Hajime:   
Noted. I’ll pick you up later?   
With your stuff? 

Y/N:  
Yeah. I’ll see you later.   
Don’t be late. 

Hajime:   
Istg, I won’t be.


	65. Prompt: Break Up’s Suck Part Three[The End] Ft. Tooru, Tetsu, Kenma, Atsumu, Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babes. 
> 
> Sorry if you’re looking for more angst, it’ll come. But always expect a happy ending with me. 💙💜

Y/N:  
Thanks for the coffee today. It was really nice to see you Tooru. Im glad we were able to have that talk. I didn’t realize how badly I needed it. 

Tooru:  
Can we please start over? I will never forget how much I am in love with you. These past few months have been hell without you. 

Y/N:  
Tooru. 

Tooru:  
Can you just please think about it? I want you back Y/N. 

Y/N:  
I promise that I’ll think about it. Meanwhile, wanna take me out tomorrow? 

Tooru:  
My little cutie, that’s all I can ask. 💙  
And I’d LOVE too.   
10am sound good? 

Y/N:  
Sounds great. 🙂  
Also, if you ever && and I do mean this, EVER talk to me that way again- we will stay broken up. Is that understood? 

Tooru:  
I hear you loud and clear my little lady. 

_______________

Tetsu:  
Ah. I’m sorry for the kiss.

Y/N:  
No. No you’re not. 

Tetsu:   
You’re right. I’m not. 

Y/N:  
I’m not moving back in with you. 

Tetsu:  
Oh yes you are. Even if I have to drag you back. 

Y/N:  
TETSU! 

Tetsu:  
Nope. “Baby.” Or “Handsome” or any other pet name will only be accepted from this point forward. 

Y/N:  
Dude works fine then? 

Tetsu:  
CHIBI~CHAN! 

Y/N:  
Oh shuddup babe. 

Tetsu:  
God I’ve missed you. 

Y/N:  
Yeah yeah. I’m easy I know. 

Tetsu:  
You are FAR from easy. 

Y/N:  
Love, if you ever talk to me that way again.   
We will stay broken up.   
Understood? 

Tetsu:   
I swear I will spend the rest of our lives showing you I’ve changed. 

______________

Y/N:  
Kozume. I’m glad we had that talk. 

Kenma:  
Me too. I’m sorry again Y/N. The stress of the Bouncing Ball contract and Shoyo and the streaming, just got to me. 

Y/N:  
I know; but you have to talk to me. You can’t just be an asshole. 

Kenma:   
Wanna come over and play later? Bring your animal crossings and we can play together. 

Y/N:  
Kozume! I just left and YOU kept me up all night playing games and talking. I have to sleep at some point. I don’t have your stamina. 

Kenma:  
Yeah, but you can come sleep here. There’s a whole bed you can sleep in behind me. Just go grab some clothes. And come back. 

Y/N:  
You know I can’t do that. 

Kenma:  
Please? 

Y/N:  
You agree to NEVER speak to me again like you did, and I’ll come back. Deal? 

Kenma:  
Deal. 

______________

Y/N:  
You better be SO glad that Osamu makes the best onigiri in the WORLD! 

Atsumu:  
I’m not sayin sorry! 

Y/N:  
You SHOULD! 

Atsumu:  
Nope. I’ve been dreamin’ of those lips for the last few months. 

Y/N:   
Doesn’t mean you should shove your tongue down MY THROAT! A “hey there Y/N” would have worked JUST fine! 

Atsumu:  
No way! It was the best kiss of my LIFE! 

Y/N:  
Oh, so the ones BEFORE weren’t good enough? 

Atsumu:  
Sweetheart, stop putting words in my mouth! 

Y/N:  
Don’t shove your TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! 

Atsumu:  
I’d shove something else in if yew’d come home! 

Y/N:  
ATSUMU! THAT IS SO VULGAR. 

Atsumu:  
Naw baby. Yew are comin home one way or another. 

Y/N:  
I don’t know.   
You were pretty much a mean Miya to me.   
I don’t know if I can trust you. 

Atsumu:   
Yew want a ring?   
Yew want to get married?!   
Because I’ll marry yew! 

Y/N:  
Whoa! Calm down there Atsumu!   
No one said anything about marriage! 

Atsumu:  
Come on home to me baby. 

Y/N:  
*sigh* Atsumu. If you ever and I mean, ever talk to me like a piece of trash again- I will cut your balls off and I will feed them to you.   
Do you understand me? 

Atsumu:  
Scouts honor. I’ll spend the rest of my life makin it up to yew baby. 

_________________

Y/N:  
Did you grab everything? 

Hajime:   
I think so babe. Where is your bathroom bag? 

Y/N:  
I already put it in the car. 

Hajime:  
Then I think we are set. Ready to go home? 

Y/N:  
I’m ready. Give me a few minutes to say bye to Mom and I’ll meet you outside. 

Hajime:   
I’ll be waiting. 💙


	66. Prompt: Y/N asks “Why Do You Love Me?” Captains Edition: Daichi, Kuroo, Toshi, Tooru, Kita, Yuji, && Bokuto

Y/N:  
Daichi. 

Daichi:  
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Why do you love me? 

Daichi:  
Is this a trick question? 

Y/N:  
No! I just wanna know why you love me! 

Daichi:  
Baby. I love you for so many reasons. What brought this up? 

Y/N:  
I found our first picture and just wondered. 🖤 

Daichi:   
I love you because you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re selfless, and you just light up the room. That is why I love you, plus so many more reasons. 

Y/N:  
Awe. Babes. I love youuuu. 🖤

Daichi:  
I love you too. I’ll see you later, okay? 

___________

Y/N:  
TetsuTetsu! 

Tetsu:  
Been watching anime today? 

Y/N:  
MHA is the GOAT.   
Kiri? Perfect.   
TetsuTetsu? Perfect.   
So MANLY! 

Tetsu:  
WHY are you texting me about your other men? 

Y/N:  
ROOSTER HEAD. Why do you love me? 

Tetsu:  
CHIBI~CHAN! 

Y/N:  
WHAT!? I wanna KNOW! 

Tetsu:  
My-Mean-Oh-Acid-Pop; I love you in as many ways as there are elements on the periodic table. 

Y/N:  
I’m going to ignore that nickname.   
Google: How many elements are on the periodic table? 

Tetsu:  
Really? 118 baby. 118. 

Y/N:  
So you love me in 118 ways? 

Tetsu:  
Yes. 

Y/N:  
I can’t WAIT to hear them. 

Tetsu:  
Are you made of copper and tellium? Because you are CuTe. 

Y/N:  
God. I love you. Why are you so precious!? 

Tetsu:  
I’m just THAT good baby. 

_______________

Y/N:  
T O S H I. 

Toshi:  
Honey. 

Y/N:  
Serious question. 

Toshi:  
Okay. 

Y/N:  
Why do you love me? 

Toshi:  
I just do. 

Y/N:  
What? 

Toshi:  
You’re always supportive, you follow me around for games, you look really pretty, you are selfless and caring. I never have to worry if you’re going to leave and you’re not intimidated by me. 

Y/N:  
TOSHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! My heart just exploded! 

Toshi:  
Should we get you to the doctor?!   
That sounds like a medical problem. 

Y/N:  
Oh my sweet handsome man! No! I’m just in love with you! That’s all! 

Toshi:  
Oh. Alright. Well, I must return to practice. I’ll see you later. 

Y/N:  
💜   
________________

Y/N:  
My sweet and handsome love bug Tooru! 

Tooru:  
Ohhhhh. What do I owe this privilege! 

Y/N:  
Why do you love me?! 

Tooru:  
What?! 

Y/N:  
Why do you love me?! 

Tooru:  
Why do I, LOVE YOU?!   
Is this a serious question?! 

Y/N:  
Are you implying that any of my questions are STUPID?! 

Tooru:  
NO NO NO! Don’t you dare do that little missy! 

Y/N:  
Well!! 

Tooru:  
My little cutie; I love you for the number of stars there are IN THE SKY! You are amazing and supportive and always caring for me, pushing me yet letting me still do ME. It also helps that you’re INCREDIBLY gorgeous, I could never date someone uglier than I! 

Y/N:  
Oh my sweet volleyball idiot. I love you. 💙

Tooru:  
HEY! I’m not an idiot! But I love you too. 

___________

Y/N:  
Shin. 🖤

Y/N:  
Do you have a second? 

Kita:  
I always have a second for you my lovely girl. 

Y/N:  
😘 why do you love me? 

Kita:  
That’ll take more than a second to explain all the reasons why I love you. But if you want to know; I can tell you all of them. It’ll just take more than a second. 

Y/N:  
No it’s okay! I know you love me. I was just wondering. I was thinking about when we first met and it made me wonder. 

Kita:  
I love you for the way you are so supportive, the way that you always are waiting with a smile for me when I see you, you’re always ready for anything and prepared, you’re so pretty when you smile at me, you always find some way to make me feel like I’m doing good things with my time and life, and you’re just the the best thing that has ever happened to me. 

Y/N:  
SHINSUKE! I love you so much. 🖤

Kita:  
I’ve gotta get back, I love you my lovely girl. 

____________________

Y/N:  
YUJI! 

Yuji:  
Babyyyyyy!!! 

Y/N:  
Why do you love me?! 

Yuji:  
Babe you are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and you do this thing with your tongue that—

Y/N:  
OKAY STOP. I get it.

Yuji:  
Why are you askin? 

Y/N:  
Because I wanted to KNOW! That’s why! 

_______________

Y/N:  
PAPA OWL! 

Bo:  
BABY OWL! 

Y/N:  
Is Akaashi with you? 

Bo:  
Huh? No?! Why?! 

Y/N:  
KOU! Why do you LOVE ME?! 

Bo:  
BABY OWL!   
MY SWEET BABY OWL!   
I LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAAAAAAND REASONS!   
You are SQUISHY AND SOFT!   
And YOUR KISSES?!!!! ARE THE BEST!!!   
And AND YOU LOVE ME!   
And YOU DO THIS THING WHERE YOU SHOW UP AND SUPPORT ME and IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!! 

Y/N:  
🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰  
You are the bestest boyfriend in the ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!!! 

Bo:  
HEHEHEHEHEHE! HEY HEY HEY! Where are you?! 

Y/N:  
HOME. 

Bo:  
OKAY! Love you!


	67. V A L E N T I N E S D A Y Ft Kuroo, Oikawa, Atsumu, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Suna, Ushijima, Kenma, and Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t LEAVE THEM OUT IN THE COLD OKAY!? 
> 
> Texas is currently freezin.   
> We all shut down and cold.

Kuroo:  
Chibiiiii~Chan; my sweet Chibi~Chan! 

Y/N:  
Hey babes. 💜

Kuroo:  
What are you doing tomorrow? 

Y/N:  
No plans, WHY!? 🥰

Kuroo:  
I Sulfur when you Argon, be my valentine? 

Y/N:  
🥰KUROO TETSURO.🥰  
AB-SO-LUTELY! 

__________

Oikawa:  
MY LITTLE CUTIE PIE HONEY BUNCHES💙

Y/N:  
Well, well, well—what do I owe this magnificent pleasure!?! 😍

Oikawa:  
I’m lookin for something and I was wondering if you found it? 

Y/N:  
Huh? Baby, what are you looking for? 

Oikawa:  
My heart; you’ve abducted it and I think you’re out of this WORLD 👽🛸  
Be my valentine?! 

Y/N:  
😘 OIKAWA TOORU! 😘  
Y E S 💗💗

______________

Atsumu:  
Hey there my lil sweetheart, my little darlin’ 

Y/N:  
Tsum-Tsum! What are you doing? Iwaizumi doesn’t let you have your phone durin practice! Have a break? 

Atsumu:   
Sweetheart; you make my HEART SPIKE! 

Atsumu:  
I’m over the NET for you! 

Atsumu:   
YOU, my little darlin, are the VOLLEY to my BALL. 

Atsumu:   
I DIG you. 

Atsumu:  
BE MY VALENTINE?! 

Y/N:  
🤍MIYA ATSUMU!🤍  
I HAVE MELTED && I think maybe you should know that my HEART JUST EXPLODED.   
YES! 

________________

Bokuto:  
BABY OWL.  
WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGG! 

Y/N:  
KOU!! Iwaizumi is SLACKIN today! Aren’t you still at practice?! 

Bokuto:  
What Iwaizumi DOESN’T know WONT KILL HIM! 

Bokuto:  
BUT BABY! TOMORROW IS VALENTINE’S DAY AND THE GUYS SAID I SHOULD ASK YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE! 

Bokuto:  
YOU ARE A HOOOOOOT   
LOVE YOU OWL-WAYS!   
I’LL ALWAYS OWL-YOU!   
WHO LOVES YOU? KOU LOVES YOU!   
Be my valentine!?! 

Y/N:  
🦉Bokuto Koutarou 🦉  
YES!!   
I’m HOOT-LY in love with YOU! 

___________________ 

Hulk:  
Baby. 

Y/N:  
Hey there 😘  
Why are you textin babe, I thought y’all had late practice tonight? 

Hulk:  
You take my breath away.   
You can stomp on me anytime.   
I have a MASSIVE crush on you.   
You can always find me for a good stompin time.   
Be my valentine baby? 

Y/N:  
😍 Iwaizumi Hajime 😍  
Of C O U R S E!   
YES!   
___________________

Suna:  
Yo, babes. 

Y/N:  
Hello there my RinRin! 

Suna:  
Your face?   
I like that shit.   
Wanna be my valentine and do valentine shit tomorrow?! 

Y/N:  
😈 Suna Rintaro 😈

Suna:  
That a no? 

Y/N:  
You’re the least romantic man I’ve ever met; but you’re MY man and yes. I’ll be your stupid valentine. 

Y/N:  
Also, I thought you HATED Valentine’s Day?! 

Suna:  
But I like that red number you wear 😉

Y/N:  
Oh shit. 😝

_______________ 

Toshi:   
Hello honey. 

Y/N:  
TOSHI! Hey! How’s practice? 

Toshi:  
Practice is fine. 

Toshi:   
It was told to me that I should ask you to be my valentine. As is customary in relationships of our level—will you be my valentine? 

Y/N:  
💜 Wakatoshi Ushijima 💜  
Yes, I’ll be your valentine. 

________________

Kenma:  
Kitten. 

Y/N:  
Hey there love!   
How’d the stream go?   
Get some good gaming in? 

Kenma:  
Stream went fine.   
Yes, got some good gaming in.   
I want you to be my player 2, be my valentine kitten? 

Y/N:  
🎮 KENMA KOZUME 🎮  
I’ll always be your player 2 baby! 

_____________________

Tsukki:  
Hey. 

Y/N:  
Hello there my salty dinosaur 🦖

Tsukki:   
You’re Dino-mite!  
You’re the Tricera-tops!  
You’re T-rrrrfic!   
You make my heart - SAUR  
Listen tiny gremlin, because I’ll only ask once.   
Be my valentine?

Y/N:  
I’m currently SOBBING. 😍😘🥰  
🦖 Kei Tsukishima 🦖  
I’d rather be YOUR VALENTINE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!


	68. Prompt: Maybe Y/N Has a SMALL Shopping Problem ft The Captain Squad

Kuroo:  
Oh kitten. 

Y/N:  
Oh rooster. 💙

Kuroo:  
Why is there a charge on my CC for 276.87? 

Y/N:  
Oh my! The electric bill sure is high. 

Kuroo:  
Babe. It literally says “Amazon.” next to it. 

Y/N:  
Interesting. What did you buy?! 

Kuroo:  
Y/N.

Y/N:  
Wow. Babe. Listen, I’d LOVE to talk but I just remembered that I left the pie in the dryer! I’ll see ya later babe. 

Kuroo:  
Y/N! 

______________

Dadchi:  
Y/N. 

Y/N:  
GASP! DAI! My LOVE! MY HEART! MY SOUL. 

Daichi:  
Did you use my CC AGAIN for your shopping habit?!! 

Y/N:  
No. No. I did not. 

Daichi:  
Oh, so that order from Amazon? The one where you spent 237.89 on a new dress and SHOES Y/N!? 

Y/N:  
Baby. I’m not even HERE. I’ve gotta get started on dinner! Love you!!! 

Daichi:  
It’s 14:45pm Y/N. 

Y/N:  
Read 15:00pm 

Daichi:  
We are not done. 

————————

Oikawa:   
Listen here missy. 

Y/N:  
Tooru 🙃😘🥰

Oikawa:  
No. No. No.   
We have RULES!   
YOU buy and then I buy!   
You spent 300.46! 

Y/N:  
👉🏻😣👈🏻  
I can’t HEAR YOU! 

Oikawa:  
No. No. No.   
You can SEE ME.   
We TALKED about it 😫  
Stop spending like a HEATHEN! 

Y/N:  
Oh you mean like you spent alllllllll that money just to buy alllllll that stuff for Iwaizumi and HE SENT IT BACK WITH A “NO THANKS!” 

Oikawa:  
Hey! That was a REMINDER OF MY LOVE for him! He sent that picture of him and that Ushijima! 

Y/N:  
He still sent it back! 

Oikawa:   
Ugh. BYE. I’ll see you at home! 

_________________

Ushijima:  
Y/N. Honey.   
We talked about your spending habits. 

Y/N:  
But baby, what are you talking about? 

Ushijima:  
The charge for 175 on the CC. 

Y/N:  
Oh! Baby! That was from Tendou! I ordered us some of his newest chocolates and he offered free shipping. He gave me a great deal! I’m sorry I didn’t ask first 🙃

Ushijima:  
Oh. Then that is alright. 💜

__________________

Y/N:  
Oh Kou. My little sweet papa owl. 

Bokuto:  
Why do I feel like I’m about to get in trouble? 

Y/N:  
Wanna tell me why there is a charge for 275 on the CC, THAT YOU said was ONLY for emergencies and back up? 

Bokuto:  
Oh. Ha ha ha ha ha. THAT. 

Y/N:  
Yes. THAT. What did ya buy my papa owl? 

Bokuto:  
Okay, so FUNNNNNYY story. 

Y/N:  
I really hope so. Because attached it says and I quote “thanks a lot Tsum-Tsum for reminding me to buy something for my beautiful wife.” 😌 

Bokuto:  
So I adopted an owl. 

Y/N:  
You did what 

Bokuto:  
I adopted an owl and named it Y/N.   
SEE!   
OwlNamedY/N.JPEG 

Y/N:  
You’re giving me your wallet when you get home. 

___________________

Y/N:  
Shin. 

Kita:  
Sweetie. 

Y/N:  
Can I PLEASE, pretty, PRETTY please do a bookstore order?! 

Kita:  
Is it in the budget? 

Y/N:  
Yes sir! 

Kita:  
Of course and sweetie? 

Y/N:  
YES! Thanks Shin. 💜  
And yeah? 

Kita:  
Make sure you put your orders in every budget. You don’t have to ask every time. 

Y/N:  
Why are you perfect? 

___________________


	69. Prompt: Captain Chat ft Y/N [Captain’s Being Rude]

Y/N:  
You know what I was thinking about? 

Oikawa:  
No. 

Dadchi:  
No. 

Kita:  
Not really. 

Toshi:  
No. Why would I know what you’re thinking about?  
I’m not a mind reader Y/N. 

Bokuto:  
No? Akaashi said probably something about Iwaizumi. 

Terushima:  
Y/N was definitely thinking about Iwaizumi. #hornyonmain

Kuroo:  
Why do we still have this chat? 

Y/N:  
🖕🏻 you know what, y’all all assholes 🖕🏻

Oikawa:  
Nothing has changed, also get off Iwa~Chan’s dick and log on to discord.

Y/N:  
No! You’re being rude. 

Kuroo:  
You’re all on my nerves. 

Y/N:  
Shuddup nerd! 

Kuroo:  
WHO are YOU calling a NERD Y/N!? 

Dadchi:  
Y/N... 

Kuroo:  
HA! 

Kuroo:  
YOU’RE IN TROUBLE! 

Y/N:  
I’m a GROWN WOMAN KUROO! 

Kita:  
You know, maybe being captain only ONE year was the best choice. 

Dadchi:  
You have NO idea Kita.   
No idea.   
I had training camp with those idiots.  
All at once. 

Kita:  
I had the Miya Twins.   
I think I win this one Daichi. 

Dadchi:  
Y/N exudes Miya energy at a high level. 

Kita:  
Let’s grab drinks one night Daichi.   
Trade stories 

Dadchi:  
You’re on. 

Y/N:  
OYA!

Kuroo:   
OYA! OYA! 

Bokuto:  
HEY HEY HEY! 

Y/N:  
BO! YOU RUINED IT! 

Bokuto:  
You aren’t part of the “oya” group Y/N! 

Y/N:  
W O W! 

Bokuto:  
I’m just sayin 

Y/N:  
What is this?! BULLY Y/N day?! 

Oikawa:  
That’s everyday for ME. 

Y/N:  
Only because I married your best friend! 

Oikawa:  
Shhhhh. Get on DISCORD. 

Y/N:  
Ugh. You’re all so mean to me. 

Kuroo:  
You REALLY bring it upon yourself! 

Y/N:  
Kuroo. I’m. Going. To. Kill. You.   
I’m going to STUFF YOU INTO A — 

Dadchi:  
Y/N! Enough. 

Kuroo:  
:snicker: 

Y/N:  
Hmph.


	70. Prompt: “I love you!” [Setters]  Atsumu, Tobio, Kenma, Tooru, Akaashi, Semi, Sugawara

Y/N:  
ATSUMU. MIYA. 

Atsumu:  
Huh? 

Y/N:  
I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU. 

Atsumu:  
Uh. I love you too. 

Y/N:  
Good. 💜

____________

Y/N:  
Yo, milk boy. 

Kags:  
Yes....? 

Y/N:  
I love you! 

Kags:  
Okay.... love you too?   
Did I do something wrong? 

Y/N:  
Nope! 

Kags:  
Oh.   
Okay.   
WAIT!   
Did you drink all the milk?! 

Y/N:  
Nope!   
Oh! Hey! Babe! 

Kags:  
Yes? 

Y/N:  
We’re out of milk🥛

Kags:  
😡

________________

Y/N:  
Kozume! 

Kenma:  
Kitten. IGTTYL

Y/N:  
Okay well, love you! 

Kenma:  
...... pause.   
Why do you love me?! 

Y/N:  
Because I do? 

Kenma:   
No.. Kitten, what do you need? 

Y/N:  
NOTHING! Love you! Go back to your game! 

Kenma:  
Uh. Okay.... 

______________

Y/N:  
Tooru~Chan! 

Tooru:  
Hello my little cutie. 

Y/N:  
I love you. 💙

Tooru:  
Well~~~ i love you toooooooo. 

Y/N:  
😘

___________________

Y/N:   
EITA!

Semi:  
Little love! 

Y/N:  
I love you! 

Semi:  
I love you’s in the middle of the day?   
What did you DO Y/N? 

Y/N:  
SEMI EITA! I just LOVE YOU! 

Semi:   
Babe. Love you too. 

Y/N:  
ATE THE LAST PIECE OF TEKKA MAKI!  
#BYE

Semi:  
BABE!   
______________

Y/N:  
Oh Keiji! 

Akaashi:  
Hello my love. 

Y/N:  
Busy?? 

Akaashi:  
Waiting for approval for a panel, what do I owe this middle of the day message? 

Y/N:  
I just looooooooove you! 

Akaashi:   
And I love you. 

Y/N:  
Good. Just felt the need to remind you. 

Akaashi:   
Okay. Also Bokuto is coming for dinner. 

Y/N:  
Hooray. 

Akaashi:  
I’m sorry. He found out you were cooking Yakiniku for dinner. 

Y/N:  
It’s fine. He’s funny. I’m going to the store for MORE meat. He’s too beefy sometimes! 

____________

Y/N:  
Koushi.   
Koushi. 

Sugawara:   
Hey sugar! 

Y/N:  
How is your day?! I hope I didn’t interrupt you! 

Sugawara:   
It’s going well! The kids are being amazing today, so I’m going to count it as a good day. Did you need something? 

Y/N:  
Just wanted to check in!   
Love you! 

Sugawara:   
Love you too sweets.


	71. Prompt: Help Me Study! [Aces] ft Iwaizumi, Asahi, Bokuto, Omi, Wakatoshi, Yuiji

Y/N:  
Hajime! H A J I M E!!!   
HELP ME!   
t’s important! 

Hajime:  
WHOA! Calm down! What do you need? 

Y/N:  
IM G O I N G T O F A I L ! 

Hajime:  
Baby. What the hell are you talking about!? 

Y/N:  
THIS STUPID TEST. 😭   
I missed class and .. and I missed out on notes!! AND THERE IS A QUIZ AND I CANT F A I L! 

Hajime:   
You need to calm down there babe.   
I swear you’re more dramatic than Oikawa sometimes. 

Y/N:  
I’m asking you for HELP AND YOU’RE COMPARING ME TO OIKAWA!?! 

Hajime:  
I am just making an observation. 

Y/N:  
😡 ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT!? 

Hajime:  
And what exactly do I* get out of this? 

Y/N:  
My undying love and affection. 

Hajime:  
OR Agedashi Tofu for dinner; YOUR treat! 

Y/N:  
Just make sure I don’t FAIL 😤

Hajime:  
Yeah yeah. 

__________________

Y/N:  
MY SUPER SUPER COOL BOYFRIEND.   
I NEED YOUR HELP. 

Asahi:  
Whoa, calm down Y/N. What do you need? 

Y/N:  
There is a final, and I’m going to FAIL.   
It’s something about fashion and I KNOW that’s your major. Come on HELP ME!   
I don’t even KNOW HOW I GOT HERE! 

Asahi:  
Calm down love. I’ll help you, no problem. 

Y/N:  
Thank you Jesus! 

Asahi:  
Stopped being funny when we graduated.  
_________________

Bokuto:  
BABY! B A B Y!!!!!!!!!   
MAYDAY! MAYDAY!!!   
HELP!   
H E L P M E ! 

Y/N:  
If you’re asking me to help you STUDY THE ANSWER IS NO.   
Call Akaashi! 

Bokuto:  
I DIDDDDDDDDDDD!!!   
He’s BUSY!  
He said it was YOUR TURN! 

Y/N:  
Imma kill him. 

_________________

Y/N:  
OMI.   
I need YOUR HELP! 

Omi:  
Hello germ.   
What could you possibly NEED!? 

Y/N:  
Why can’t you ever just be sweet to ME!? 

Omi:  
I don’t want to. 

Y/N:  
Ugh. Anyway! I need help Omi-Omi! 

Omi:  
🙄 with what exactly 

Y/N:  
Can you help me study?!   
I promise to sanitize!   
I’ll even wear my mask 😷   
The WHOLE TIME.   
And, AND I’ll clean your bathroom! 

Omi:  
You never scrub the corners well enough, but I’ll help you. 

Y/N:  
Thanks Omi! 💙

Omi:  
You’re welcome; germy. 

Y/N:  
GERMY! 😍  
__________________

Y/N:  
Toshi 🥺

Wakatoshi:  
Hello honey. 

Y/N:  
Can you help me STUDY?!   
I’m having a REALLY hard time with this math assignment and I’LL FAIL THIS CLASS if I don’t pass this stupid assignment. 

Wakatoshi:  
I’m at practice. 

Y/N:  
Well, can you help me AFTER? 

Wakatoshi:  
But I have to study as well. 

Y/N:  
Ugh, okay fine. I’ll talk to the TA, he’s pretty smart.

Wakatoshi:  
Wait. We can study together. 

Y/N:  
No it’s okay. Seriously, I’ll just reach out. He’s just always busy. 

Wakatoshi:  
I do not like the idea of you studying with another male.  
So we shall study together.   
I am your boyfriend.   
Therefore, I shall help you.   
Not another man. 

Y/N:  
.... are you jealous? 

Wakatoshi:  
The feeling, as Tendou had described, does not bring me happiness and makes my stomach twist.   
So yes. We will study after practice. 

Y/N:  
Okay.. see you later! 

_____________

Y/N:  
Listen here party boy. I know you’re smart and YOU are going TO HELP ME STUDY so I don’t fail and end up homeless and dying on the streets alone in the cold. 

Yuiji:   
Whoa babes. I’d never let you end up homeless and alone on the street. I’ll do whatever you want. You don’t have to be so aggressive! 

Y/N:  
You LIKE IT. 

Yuiji:  
Only in the bedroom. 

Y/N:  
BOTTOM.

Yuiji:  
Only for you baby. 😝

____________________


	72. Prompt: Good Mornin Texts [Captains]

Kuroo:  
Good mornin kitten 😘

Y/N:  
Good mornin rooster 🥱

Kuroo:  
Cant you ever call me babe? 

Y/N:  
I was busy dreamin boutcha 🥰 isn’t that enough? 

Kuroo:  
🥺 thats so sweet — gonna give me a sweet tooth. 

Y/N:  
I can offer a kiiiss with strawberry lipgloss? 

Kuroo:  
Deal. 😘

____________

Daichi:  
Mornin pretty girl 

Y/N:  
Mornin Captain! 

Daichi:  
I get captain’ed first thing in mornin? 

Y/N:  
Mmmhmm. I had the most wonderful dream about cha! So to see you texted me makes me so happy! 

Daichi:  
But I text you every morning? 

Y/N:  
It was a V E R Y good dream, makes the real thing even better. 😉

Daichi:   
Breakfast in 30? 

Y/N:  
I thought you’d never ask! 

_____________

Toshi:  
Mornin honey; you joining me on my run today? 

Y/N:  
Mmmm. Mornin handsome. And no, not today! I stayed up studying for chem. Maybe tomorrow? But I was havin a lovely dream about you 💜

Toshi:  
Tomorrow is Sunday, that’s a rest day. How about we practice volleyball later and you tell me about it? 

Y/N:  
Sounds good. Just let me know when you’re almost here. Love you! Have a good run! 

Toshi:  
💜

________________ 

Oikawa:  
Little cutiiiiiiiiiiie. Good mornin! 

Y/N:  
Baby? It’s early. How’d you beat me awake?! You’re normally still asleep lol. I was having a lovely dream about this hot setter I know, you woke me up. 😒😉

Oikawa:   
Oh ho ho really? Tell me about him. 

Y/N:  
I think you’d love him. He’s real handsome with these beautiful eyes! Ah, he’s also a WICKED good volleyball player. Really good dream you interrupted babe. 

Oikawa:  
Why have a dream man when you HAVE ME?! 

Y/N:  
Think Wakatoshi would go for me? 

Oikawa:  
THAT HURTS. 

Y/N:  
Calm down; the dream had you in it babe. Lmao. Goodness. I love you Tooru. 

Oikawa:  
Good now open the door baby. I got you breakfast! 

Y/N:  
😘🥳🥰💗 

______________

Kita:   
Good mornin my lovely 

Y/N:  
Good mornin! 💙 Busy day today love? 

Kita:  
I’ll be helping grandma, but after that I’m all yours. 

Y/N:  
Babe! Really?! 

Kita:  
Of course. 

Y/N:  
Well I’m glad! I was having this absolutely lovely dream of you 🥰 I can’t wait to tell you all about it! 

Kita:  
🥺 I can’t wait! 

___________________

Y/N:  
BABE! WAKE UP. 

Y/N:  
KOU! Seriously 🥲   
Heart been broke so many times!!!   
Seriously!?   
I TOLD YOU NOT TO STAY UP THAT LATE WITH AKAASHI! 

Bokuto:  
Baby 🥱🥱🥱🥱   
It’s tooooooo early!  
I was dreamin of you bringing me fooooood and havin breakfast with youuuuu. 

Y/N:  
Not too early for you to go to practice! 

Bokuto:  
HUH?! WHAT!? 

Y/N:  
Yup. You’re late. Atsumu texted me lookin for ya. 

Bokuto:  
SHIT! AHHH! Thanks baby owl!!!!!!! 

Y/N:  
Mmhmm. Have fun! 

Bokuto: [20 minutes later]   
That was mean. 

Y/N:  
Hmmm? What was mean exactly?! 

Bokuto:  
YOU’RE SO RUDE 

Y/N:  
Is your hair doing the sad floof thing?   
Are you in emo mode? 

Bokuto:  
ITS NOT EMO MODE. 

Y/N:  
Soooooo, if I had your favorite food and I was waiting outside your apartment you wouldn’t let me in!? 

Bokuto:  
😍😍😚😍😍


End file.
